


Make It Up As We Go Along

by Brynhildr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: What if... After Harry blew up Aunt Marge he befriended a big black dog.And it changed everything.This is my ode to Sirius Black, the big black dog who died too soon.
Comments: 96
Kudos: 83





	1. A Chance Meeting

Harry stopped under the streetlight, shaking with anger and adrenaline.

"I blew up Aunt Marge! I'm going to be expelled for sure!" 

He kicked his trunk, immediately regretted it when his toes protested, then sank down on the pavement and stared at the wand in his hands.

OK, so the ministry would know he did magic, he would get another letter, expelled this time, he'd already had his warning. He could run away... But, to where? He still wouldn't be able to do magic with the trace on his wand, and he wasn't able to do anything on his own in the muggle world without attracting the authorities. Then there was Voldemort, out there, somewhere, biding his time. He could try-

A branch snapped in the underbrush on the opposite side of the road. In a moment he was standing, alert with his wand pointed in the direction of the sound, squinting out into the dark.

"Who's there?" He called into the lingering gloom.

A snuffling sound and another snapping branch preceded the snout and eyes of a scruffy black dog poking out of the bush across the street.

Harry relaxed slightly as he realized it wasn't the magical police come to arrest him, just a stray dog. He squatted down in front of his trunk, extending his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Hey there, big guy," he called quietly, not wanting to spook the animal. "Are you lost? Do you need some food? I think I have some sweets left in my trunk. They're stale now, but I don't think you would mind. It's not much, but it's something."

The dog cautiously squirmed out of the bush. He was so thin, nearly skeletal. His black coat was straggly and flecked with grey near his ears.

"It looks like some of the bullies have gotten to you, but I wouldn't do that to you, boy," Harry continued rambling quietly. The dog had slowly limped across the road until he was standing directly in front of the wizard. He was a huge dog, his emaciated body aside, but Harry didn't feel the same animosity Ripper always exuded around him. Oh so carefully, he rested his hand on the top of the dog's head and gave him a light scratch behind the ears.

"There's a good boy."

The dog huffed and sat practically in Harry's lap, snuffling at his face and neck loudly. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a slice of cake, laughing when the dog's ears perked up at the smell, a light coming into his hazy eyes.

"Can you eat this? Will it make you sick?" He asked as he held out a small slice in his flat palm. A few neat swipes of a hot tongue, and the cake was gone, Harry's lap full of a trembling animal.

"Hey, it's OK, you're OK," Harry said when he started to whine and cry a bit. "It's been a rough night for both of us, I think."

He sighed and looked at the wand in his hand and then back to the big grey eyes of the dog in front of him. 

"I don't have any place to go, I just ran away from my aunt's house, but you can stay with me, if you want," Harry rubbed behind the dog's ears again as it panted in his face. "We should probably go before the ministry comes looking for me. I accidentally blew up Aunt Marge, so I'm sure they'll be after me soon. They said I'd be expelled after the pudding incident last summer." The dog barked, almost like a laugh, and pawed at Harry's wand arm.

"My wand?" Harry asked in confusion. The dog bumped his arm with his nose, raising it higher into the air. "You went me to wave my wand?" Harry tried to guess. Another nose push and suddenly a bang echoed in the dark. Harry blinked at the sudden lights in his eyes. There, in front of him, was a double decker bus.

And it was purple.


	2. The Purple Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns about another mode of Wizarding Transportation.

There was a purple bus.

Harry looked down at the dog in front of him, who was wagging his tail happily.

He looked back up at the bus.

The door opened and a young man with spots on his face stepped down and cleared his throat. He looked rather bored.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, magical transport for stranded witches and wizards everywhere. My name is Stan..." He blinked down at Harry and his dog.

"What'chu doin' sittin' on the ground like that?" The attendant lost his train of thought.

"Um, just checking my trunk!" Harry said as he pushed off the ground. He smiled faintly, trying to act normal. Not on the run from the magic police! Nope, nothing to see here! The wizard, Stan, looked unsure but shrugged and looked at the dog standing next to Harry.

"That your dog? He don't look that great."

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, he... Ran away a while ago and got lost. I just found him again. It's why he's so..." He gestured to the overall mangy looking animal.

"He don't got fleas, do he?" Stan squinted. The dog huffed and flattened himself toward the ground, looking more pathetic when he gave the attendant giant puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, no!" Harry assured. "Just a bath! He can come on board, right?"

Stan still looked skeptical, but shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as he don't make a mess."

The dog must have taken that as a signal to get on the bus, because he did just that. A few big steps, and he was on the first step of the bus. By the entrance was a glowing map of Britain. A few taps with his paw and the map was moving, zooming in on a town on the Western side of the map.

"Smart dog, Mr...."

"James. Evan James," Harry made up on the spot. So original, he thought to himself. He dragged his trunk over to Stan who floated it up into the bus while explaining the different services. Curiosity got the best of Harry and he peered at the map being pawed at by his new furry companion. Wales? Did he know anyone in Wales? Harry shrugged. No one would be looking for him in Wales. Why not?

"So, where to, Evan?" Stan asked as he finished his spiel.

Harry squinted at the map and looked down at the tail-wagging dog in front of him with a raised eyebrow. A soft woof and Harry nodded.

"Hay-On-Wye, Wales, please."

A few coins lighter, and several moments of confusion later, Harry and his canine companion found themselves hanging on to a bedframe for dear life as they slid back and forth across the bus. Couldn't they use magic to bolt the beds down? That would make too much sense. Or would probably break some weird law of magic. Hermione would know.

Harry rubbed his face as he thought about his friends. Both Ron and Hermione were out of the country. They would probably wake up to a newspaper article about him and start to worry. He could just imagine it now: Potter-Blows Up Aunt-Manhunt Ensues! He felt a deep ache in his chest as he thought about everything he would miss, now that he was expelled. No Weasley sweaters. No Hermione hugs. No Slytherin sneers. Well, maybe that one wasn't so bad.

After a few stops, Harry stopped feeling like he was about to hurl and leaned over to check on his dog... who really needed a name because Harry was not going to keep calling the animal "Boy" forever. Stan must have been thinking along those same lines as he asked in a lull in his rambling about the paper.

"So, he gotta name?"

"Uh, yeah!" Harry exclaimed and blinked down at the poor animal as he snuffled into the sheets next to Harry, looking for a soft spot to relax. "Snuffles! Because, you know, he does that snuffley huff- like that!" Harry pointed as he did it again.

"Better'an Mimi," Stan replied. "That's wha' me Gran named 'er Kneazle."

Harry watched the countryside, and buildings, and light posts, fly by and out of the way of the insane bus as he listened to Stan rattle on about kneazles and the owls they antagonized. Harry nodded along and thanked Merlin that he had not decided to buy hot chocolate. His stomach could barely handle the ride on what little he had in it from earlier. A soft huff from his lap caused him to look down at his new friend. He'd fallen asleep.

You won't leave me, Snuffles, will you? He thought to himself. Snuffles shifted in his fitful sleep with a little whine. Harry scratched behind his ears in a soothing motion until he settled down once more.

His hand never left Snuffles' head for the rest of the journey and that slight feeling of panic? It faded unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everybody! Thanks for checking out my story! I will be writing and posting this every day for the month of November, no Beta, just me and my phone/computer. This story is what is says on the tin: Making it up as we go along! (That's a book quote BTW) I've had some ideas floating around in my head for a while and thought this would be a great time to try to get them on paper.  
> This is a Work In Progress. No idea when it will be finished, but hopefully NaNoWriMo will give me the incentive to actually finish this!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Cottage In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are Snuffles and Harry going? Now we find out!

"Hay-On-Wye!"

Harry stumbled to his feet after being flung for the, thank Merlin, final time across the interior of the Knight Bus. Snuffles wobbled unsteadily to the door and Harry nearly tripped over him as he made it on to stationary land.

"Good luck, Evan!" Stan called after he practically threw Harry's trunk out the door. Then they were gone with a bang, as if they had never been there in the first place. Harry looked down at the newly dubbed Snuffles and sighed.

"I don't think magical transportation likes me that much. First the Floo Incident, then the Flying Car That Attacks Spiders, and now we have the Bus Of Stomach Aches, what's next? Beam me up, Scotty?"

Snuffles barked a laugh once more and started staggering down the cobbled road. Harry lifted his, thanks to Stan, magically light school trunk and followed the happily wagging tail down the deserted lane.

"Well, of course it's deserted, it's half two in the morning," Harry groused under his breath. The lane left the village entirely and within ten minutes he was passing by pasture after pasture of sleeping sheep and watchful sheep dogs. Another ten minutes and Harry started to wonder if he had gone mad for following a dog he just met, alone, at night, in the middle of nowhere, in Wales, when Snuffles turned off the main road onto a little dirt lane. He would have missed it entirely if it hadn't been for the little wooden sign, half hidden in the tall grass, which read: Moony's Cottage.

Tall grass soon gave way to shrubs and hedges, which gave way to trees. It seemed like it took ages, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes, before Snuffles stopped walking and sat down in the middle of the road. Harry walked up next to him and finally placed his trunk down (just because it was lightened, didn't mean it wasn't cumbersome to lug around).

"What is it, Snuffles?" He reached his hand out and found it stopping in midair against an invisible barrier. "Well, looks like there's some sort of protection barrier set up. What do we do next? Just wait?" He looked down and saw Snuffles was laying on his stomach with his head resting on his front paws. "OK, we wait, then."

Harry sat down, wrapped his arms around his knees, and let out a long slow breath.

"You know, this is still better than being at the Dursley's, can you believe it?"

Snuffles tilted his head.

"They don't like me that much. Actually, I'm pretty sure Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate me. Dumbledore said I have to stay there, didn't explain it really, but said Voldemort can't get me there."

Snuffles shuddered.

"Not you too! Everyone is afraid of his stupid made up name! I suppose Tom Riddle isn't as scary as Lord Voldemort, but Lord of what? If he was the stupid heir of Slytherin, why didn't he become Lord Slytherin? That would make more sense! I wonder where he is now."

Harry trailed off, poking the ground with the toe of his shoe. 

"I wish I could have stayed with the Weasley's this summer, but they've all gone to visit Bill, and Hermione's in France. I don't really have other friends that I'm close to. Well, Hagrid. But he lives at Hogwarts. Not sure why I couldn't just stay at Hogwarts. Then I might be able to actually do my summer work."

He looked up at the sky, noticing the waning moon and all the stars out, twinkling merrily. 

"I could do my astronomy maps with the sky like this. There's no streetlights to interfere!" He laughed when Snuffles let out a sigh. "Yeah, astronomy isn't my favorite either. Probably because it's so difficult to stay awake at midnight."

Snuffles abruptly tensed and leapt to his feet next to Harry, growling slightly into the dark. Harry couldn't see anything but stood and took out his wand just in case. Snuffles let out three loud barks then stilled. 

Suddenly, A blue light flared and Harry blinked furiously, trying to make out the details of the man before him. He was tall, skinny with that sunken post-illness pallor in his face. He was wearing a cardigan with elbow patches over dark grey and white stripped pajamas... And was barefoot, as if he had jumped out of bed and forgotten to put on shoes. In his outstretched hand a blue flame flickered, causing his wide eyes to shift colors in the glare of the light. His wand was trained on Snuffles.

"Padfoot?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Snuffles' back protectively.

"Is he your dog? He brought me here. I'm Harry."

The man startled, seeming to notice Harry for the first time. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear his vision in the dark.

"Harry!" He exclaimed softly. "He brought you here?" He asked in confusion. "Why here?"

"I don't know," Harry replied with a shrug. "I ran away from my aunt's house and he helped me summon the Knight Bus. I had no other plans, so I just decided to go along with it." 

The man blinked several times. Harry looked down at Snuffles and back at the man in question.

"Is he your dog? Padfoot? I've been calling him Snuffles." Said dog let out a little whine and whipped his tail in agitation. The man stared at the dog in silence for a moment, then drew his wand in a complicated motion in front of him. Harry's eyes widened in awe as the invisible barrier he had previous only felt, not seen, coalesced into an array of gold patterns and runes in the air. They glowed briefly, then shifted and disappeared.

"Better come inside where it's safe," the man said, pointing his wand toward the ground, but not tucking it away. "My home is a little way down the lane." He gestured behind him with his hand of flames.

Snuffles jumped up and nearly knocked the man over trying to lick his face. 

"Padfoot! Stop! I'll deal with you once we get inside," the man shoved the dog off his torso and wiped his face on his sleeve. "And your breath stinks!"

Snuffles, Padfoot, whatever he was called, darted off into the darkness ahead of them with a laugh-like bark. 

"Come, Harry. Let's get inside quickly," the man said, levitating Harry's trunk in front of them. They walked speedily down the dirt road, listening to the scampering of animals in the hedges as Padfoot disturbed their slumber. "My name is Remus Lupin. I was ... friends with your parents in school."

Harry smiled as he turned to look at Mr Lupin.

"You knew my parents? What were they like?" Harry asked with excitement. "Everyone always only tells me that I look my Dad, but I have my Mum's eyes. They don't say much else though."

"Your dad was one of my first friends," Remus smiled softly. "I was often sick as a child and my parents schooled me at home. When I came to Hogwarts, your dad made me feel accepted. That was important to me then."

Harry smiled. His dad was a good friend! Take that Snape, and all the horrible things you say about him!

"Your mum, Lily. She was Gryffindor prefect with me for two years. We would do our homework together in the library. Incredibly intelligent, she was planning to begin an apprenticeship in Charms under Professor Flitwick. Couldn't decide between that and Potions, but Charms won out in the end. Did you know?"

Harry shook his head. He had never heard of apprenticeships before. Was that like becoming a Master? Harry suddenly wished he had paid more attention to Hermione when choosing elective classes last term. He couldn't remember her mentioning apprenticeships and masteries then, but he was almost positive she had and he hadn't been attentive.

"No. Is it hard to apprentice?"

Remus nodded.

"Oh, yes. It depends on the subject, but it can take anywhere between one and five years to achieve a Mastery. My defense mastery took almost three, but that was mostly due to the traveling my instructor insisted on."

"What was that you did to let us in? Was that defensive magic?" Harry thought back to the golden magic barrier.

"In a way, yes." Remus smiled at Harry's excited look. "Wards, like the one you stepped through, can be defensive. Mostly, it is a blending of runes, magical equations, and physical objects placed in certain positions that create magical barriers or protections."

Harry frowned.

"Maybe I should have taken Runes with Hermione instead of Divination. That sounds more practical than Divination." Harry thought aloud.

"I'm sure Minerva will let you change your classes if you send her an owl before school begins," Remus replied as they rounded the hedge and Harry finally saw the cottage.

"Here we are."

It was something out of a fairytale. Warm golden light streamed through the small glass window panes. An herb planter sat under a window that must belong to the kitchen. A small chimney released a small, steady stream of smoke. Padfoot was standing in front of the door, sniffing around the door frame until he stopped and pressed his paw against a curious looking knot in the wood grain. The door opened and he bounded in with a furious tail wag.

"Welcome to Moony's Cottage."

The inside was cozy, Harry thought. It looked small on the outside, but like the Burrow, it seemed to bend the rules of physics when it came to space inside the rooms. The door opened into a living area with a battered couch, an enormous fireplace, and hand braided rugs covering the wooden floor. The most impressive , and most noticeable, characteristic of the room were the floor to ceiling book cases overflowing with books and scrolls. Every spare bit of wall that wasn't a window or a door was completely covered in books.

Hermione would love this place, Harry thought as Lupin led him through the room into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was warm, and neat. Harry noticed the table only had one chair, but sat when Lupin gestured for him to take it. A few moments were spent staring at the pots and pans hanging on racks near the stove. There was a large cupboard Harry supposed was the magical cooler used in place of an electric refrigerator. Everything looked clean and well loved, even though some seemed a tad worn. A soft thump brought his attention back to Mr Lupin, who had settled Harry's trunk down on the floor by the door.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Lupin asked as he reached for a bar of chocolate the size of Harry's head. He had never seen a bar that big, not even at Dudley's birthday parties.

"erm, that would be great, thanks," Harry replied.

"First, hot chocolate. Then you can explain why you ran away and decided to follow a mysterious dog," Mr Lupin said with a lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow. "I would say you were a born trouble magnet, knowing your dad, but it seems there may be more to your story."

"I don't go looking for trouble! It just seems to find me!" Harry blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know where to start."

"How about you start with the reason you ran away from home?"

Harry made a face.

"Well, I blew up Aunt Marge tonight-"

Lupin dropped the sauce pan he had just grabbed to place on the stove.

"Blew her up?"

"Like a balloon!" Harry grinned.

"Well, go on!" 

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has hit the kudos button on this fic!   
> I worked on this chapter all day. I hope it flows with the rest. As my dear friend Sara tells me, I am fond of Alliteration, and it shows ;)  
> Lupin may seem a bit out of character at the moment, but I think that will resolve itself in future chapters.  
> I have no idea what will happen tomorrow, but I'll post another chapter by midnight!  
> Any comments, criticisms, thoughts, anything are appreciated!


	4. Remus Doesn't Get Much Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus spends his night in an unexpected way

Remus woke when the wards pinged.

The vague grey landscape of his dreams shattered as he opened his eyes and looked out the window. He could see nothing immediately surrounding the house, nor could he smell anything out of the ordinary, so it must be the outer wards triggered. He groaned as he grabbed his cardigan and managed to get one arm in a sleeve without too much effort.

It had only been a few days since the full moon, and his body was not faring well in the aftermath. His chest and back had suffered the most from his self inflicted injuries. Flinging yourself bodily at silver coated cages would do that. He was struggling to get the other arm in the arm hole when the ward pinged a second time. With a different signature.

There were two people.

He grabbed his wand and rapidly made his way through the house and out into the darkness. His eyes needed no time to adjust as he searched the darkness surrounding the cottage. He sniffed the air and frowned as he scented a strange combination of scents coming from the lane. He slowed his gait as he honed in on the familiar-unfamiliar scents that bombarded him.

Chocolate, worn leather, well used sneakers, and underneath it all a familiar spice and wet dog.

"Sirius?" he breathed in shock. He took a step forward and winced when he felt the snap of a small branch under his bare foot.

Three sharp barks rang out into the still night air. 

Remus froze as his brain tried to understand what was happening.

Sirius, here? Why? is he alright- or come to kill me- no, he wouldn't. I never should have- but they died - thirteen people- James, Lily, why would he? They were closer than family- and he was In Azkaban- but he escaped! To kill the cub, no, he was as good as his own child. And why wait this long? And why leave him alone. and Peter. Murderer! Why? Why any of it? 

He shook himself out of his spiraling thoughts, hefted his wand and summoned flames with his other hand. He knew it was superfluous, but dramatics produced results.

There he was. Skinny, so thin, skeletal. And here. Everything felt suspended. Time had no meaning. All that existed narrowed down to this point: two sets of eyes locking on each other and seeing only pain and grief within. Padfoot...

"Padfoot?" he asked, hoping against everything that his actions tonight would not be his last.

"Is he your dog? He brought me here. I'm Harry."

The world sped up once more.

His cub, Harry! Here, with Sirius! Alive! 

Remus shook his head, attempting to clear away the nonsensical thoughts running through his mind. Behind it all the voice in the back of his head, the one he tried the hardest to ignore, was screaming out: PACK! SAFE! HOME!

Remus couldn't tell you what he said, or what Harry said, or how they even made it back inside the house. His mind was going in two separate directions. One was focusing on Harry, and his questions, his painful-delighted-agonizing questions, that the child should already know the answers to! How did this child know nothing of his parents! Nothing of his heritage, nothing of his life! His ears were filled with white noise as his mind tried to piece together information and dredge up memories he had repressed for twelve horrible years. All he could go by were his instincts which where screaming at him that his CUB WAS SAFE. HIS PACK WAS HOME. There was no aggression coming from the big black dog he had never dreamed would return from that terrible fortress in the sea. 

The world came back into focus as he puttered around the kitchen, realizing that he was holding an enormous hunk of chocolate he had bought before this month's transformation. 

"Do you like hot chocolate?" he heard himself ask as he forced himself into the present moment. Harry looked at the block of chocolate almost with trepidation. Was it really that out of the ordinary? He looked at the chocolate and back to Harry in expectation.

"Erm, that would be great, thanks."

The boy was too skinny. He needed food more than chocolate, but Remus was a firm believer that chocolate could help just about any ailment. Food could come after.

"I don't know where to start." Harry said when asked to explain how he came to be there, at Moony's Cottage, with Sirius Black, of all people. Not that Remus believed for a second that Harry knew that his new dog wasn't a dog at all, but his own godfather.

"How about you start with the reason you ran away from home?" Remus soothed as he reached for a sauce pan.

"Well, I blew up Aunt Marge tonight-"

Remus dropped the sauce pan with a clang.

"Blew her up?"

"Like a balloon!" Harry grinned. 

Remus looked over the child's shoulder to see Sirius leaning on the door frame, hair straggly and full of dirt, prison garb tattered and streaked with mug and questionable stains. He had a horrendously guilty and self loathing smile twitching on his lips. Remus felt that smile slam him in the chest and squeeze his heart painfully. His golden eyes caught ice grey and there was a moment where he just knew. He knew that he was missing a huge part of the story, maybe even whole books from the series, and that the man he had blamed for the deaths of his best friends, his family, his pack- that man was innocent. Sirius' eye flickered to the side of the house that contained Remus' bedroom and shower. He nodded his head minutely and watched the man disappear to make himself look more human. To feel more human. Twelve years. Twelve years in that hell on earth. Remus smiled down at Harry.

"Well, go on!" he prodded.

And set about making enough hot chocolate to drown everyone's sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This was a brief departure from our regular programing, but Remus' side of the story decided it needed to be heard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have no idea what tomorrow will bring.


	5. Kitchen Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time in the kitchen

“… so then we got off the Knight Bus and walked here.”

Harry was beginning to yawn in exhaustion but did not want to fall asleep yet. He was having fun talking to Mr. Lupin. He was probably one of the only adults he had met, besides Hagrid, who had actually listened to his story and didn’t just brush him off. He had gotten so used to it growing up. The Dursleys did everything they could to make his schoolteachers and neighbors think that he was a delinquent. His only respite at school had been the library, and even then, the librarian didn’t like him, just liked that he treated the books well.

“Well, I’m glad that you made it here safe, Harry. It is a dangerous world, especially for you.” Remus stood, washing and drying dishes at the counter while Harry finished his tale.

“I know. That was one of the reasons I was glad for Snuffles. Otherwise I probably would have gone to the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry shook his head. “I don’t really know what would have happened then.”

“They would have brought you back to you Aunt and Uncle’s house, I’m sure.”

“I’m never going back!” Harry exclaimed. “I would rather live anywhere else than there. I’d rather live with Snape than have to go back!”

Lupin looked shocked at Harry’s vehement statement.

“Is it really so terrible there?” he pondered.

“Yes! They make me clean and garden then entire house all by myself, and purposefully mess it up even more to give me more work to do to earn my keep.” Harry’s tone turned mocking. “If you don’t finish your chores, Boy, there will be no dinner for you!” 

Lupin looked shocked, but Harry continued, not seeing the look of horror dawning on his face.

“Last year, I had a house elf trying to sabotage my return to school, and he dropped a pudding on some dinner guests, and I was locked in my room until Ron and his brothers rescued me in their dad’s flying car! He locked up Hedwig and put bars on my windows, and locks on my doors, and a cat flap to push in my can of soup every day-“

SNAP

Harry blinked. Lupin let go of the wooden spoon he had completely mangled and braced his hands on the table in front of the young wizard.

“They locked you in a cage. And did not feed you.”

Harry nodded.

“And no one stopped them?”

Harry shrugged.

“Every time a teacher at primary would try to send someone to the house, Uncle Vernon would always end up making them believe I was a no-good trouble-maker who deserved to be shipped off to a correctional facility. That’s what they tell everyone while I’m at Hogwarts. I’m at St Brurus’ school for incurably criminal boys.”

Lupin let out a long slow breath.

“You would truly live anywhere else?”

Harry nodded. Lupin looked at him with piercing eyes for a few brief moments, then nodded his head and said, “Okay. I’ll do what I can to make sure you never have to return to Privet Drive.”

“You can do that?” Harry asked skeptically.

“No, but I can,” a deep voice said from the doorway.

Harry turned to see a skinny looking man bracing himself against the wall. He looked like he had just come out of the shower as his hair was dripping onto his pajamas. Harry could see his ribs protruding through the deep V in his shirt.

“Harry, I’m your Godfather. You should have grown up with me, not you Mum’s disgusting sister.” 

Harry frowned and squinted at the man. (His Godfather! He had a Godfather!) Why did the man look so familiar?

“Why wasn’t I living with you, then?” he asked.

A sad bark of hollow laughter me this question.

“I’ve been in Azkaban.”

There was pregnant silence. Harry frowned some more.

“What’s Azkaban?”

Lupin let out a soft whine.

“It’s a high security wizarding prison in the middle of the North Sea. Impossible to escape from.”

“Unless you are me-“

“Unless you are Sirius.”

“Is that your name? Sirius? Sirius Black? Like on the telly?” Harry asked, looking at the man in question with wide eyes. “It said you killed thirteen people!”

“I didn’t do it!” Sirius shouted. “It was the BLOODY RAT!” 

Harry sat back in his chair, unnerved at the outburst.

“It was Peter?” Remus interjected.

“We switched, not even a week before Halloween. I was the one who suggested it. It was all my fault.”

Harry watched in fascination as Sirius’ legs nearly gave out and Lupin dashed across the room to catch him. 

“I cornered him in the middle of a muggle street. He couldn’t get out, so started yelling absolute garbage about me being a traitor and he blasted the street with spells. He hit a gas main. I don’t remember what happened after that very well. I hit my head in the blast. But I know I saw him change and run into the sewers like the miserable rat he is.”

Sirius’ eyes were nearly rolling in his head, he was so worked up.

“Sirius, calm down. We’ll find a way to clear your name and give Harry the home he deserves.”

“The Rat! I must kill the rat!” Sirius shouted. “He’s at Hogwarts! It’s not safe. Harry is there. Not safe!”

Remus guided Sirius to the floor as he started sobbing, out of his mind.

“Sh, It’s ok. Harry is here. He’s safe. You brought him to me, Padfoot. No one can hurt him here. They would have to get through the both of us. And at Hogwarts he will be safe. He will be protected. It’s ok. He’s safe.”

Harry slowly got up from his chair and sat on the ground next to Sirius and Remus.

“I am safe right now. This Peter person can’t come here, right?” He asked Remus. The man nodded.

“We can tell the Headmaster-“

Sirius shuddered.

“Not the Headmaster-“

“We can tell Minerva. She would believe you.” Remus continued. 

“Professor McGonagall is harsh, but fair.” Harry added.

“We can ask her to get someone to pull your trial transcripts and see if there’s anything we can do to contest-“

“What trial?” Sirius laughed. “I was never given a trial!”

Remus’ jaw snapped shut so quickly, Harry winced at the sound, sure the man had cracked a tooth.

“We’ll floo Minerva and she can help us find Peter and get your name cleared,” Remus snarled between clenched teeth. “It is nearly time for breakfast anyway. I will invite her over. But first, let’s get you to bed. You’re becoming incoherent.” Remus shoved himself off the floor and, with Harry’s help, managed to drag Sirius in an upright position. With an astounding show of strength, considering how sickly he himself looked, Remus lifted Sirius in his arms and carried him across the cottage to a bedroom. Harry helped turn down the sheets and Sirius was deposited in the bed. 

“Harry, stay here with him while I floo Minerva,” Remus said with a pointed look to Sirius, who looked like he was trying to get out of bed again.

“Er, right!” Harry nodded. “So, erm, Sirius, you said I could come live with you?” He said as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. “Do you have a house?”

Remus closed the door and locked it with a one-way locking spell. I wouldn’t open from the outside, only the inside. He rubbed his face tiredly and cracked his neck. He moved swiftly across the room to his fireplace before throwing a fistful of powder into the flames.

“Minerva McGonagall’s Office, Hogwarts Castle!” He shouted.

There was one thing he was sure about, he thought as he stuck his head into the green flames. This was going to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Hopefully I'll have another chapter posted tomorrow as well!


	6. The Hissing Cat

Minerva McGonagall enjoyed her summer vacations to their utmost potential. As deputy headmistress she was forced to spend more time than most of her colleagues in Hogwarts Castle during term break, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. 

Her office was, in her opinion, the outer representation of her teacher presence. It was relatively spartan; no whirring, mystical, silvery instruments of questionable importance in her office, thank you very much. It contained that which she needed to complete her work in the most efficient and painless way possible. Her desk was full of papers, inks of various colors, quills for marking, quills for writing her own correspondence, and a tin or two of ginger newts stashed away when she began to feel a mite peckish. The chairs were covered in her clan colors and shelves of books she regularly needed or lent out to students covered the walls. The large window overlooking the grounds was delightful in the summer, letting in sun and a nice breeze on the days it did not rain. A large fireplace to ward off the winter chill.

Attached to her office, behind a tapestry and a door to keep young trouble makers away, lay her bedroom. It was cozy. A warm fire burned in the grate across from her four poster bed. Muted burgundy and tarnished gold, her colors of choice, proliferated the room's accoutrements. The stone floor was covered in thick woven rugs and a small lambs-wool bed sat upon the warmed hearth stones for those times she needed a good cat nap.

August was one of the busiest for the deputy headmistress, and it seemed to always coincide with the headmaster's summer disappearance. Not only did it fall to the deputy to send out acceptance letters to all new students, schedule in person meetings with muggleborn families and other teachers, and reviewing changes in curriculum before the start of the fall term, she was tasked with overseeing the transition of new teachers (thankfully not many this year) and tending to the needs of the castle as it repaired itself every year. She and Fillius had spent over six hours the previous day repairing a hole in the wall surrounding Ravenclaw tower. It seemed as if a student experiment had gone awry with none of the teachers noticing. The wall had decided to flip itself inside out, which caused portraits around that area to notice and send up the alarm. Thankfully, between the two professors, they had been able to undo the problem and return the wall to rights. The portrait residents had been unwilling to move back until the walls had been thoroughly tested, but in the end, they had all returned to their original positions with little fuss.

Minerva had gone to sleep early that night, satisfied that she would not be needed for anything else until the next day, when she had received a Patronus from the headmaster that Harry Potter had run away from home after a surprisingly large bout of Accidental Magic. Albus' phoenix disappeared after telling her there was no need to worry as the officials that had arrived on the scene seemed to think that he had taken muggle transportation to a friend's house, as there was nothing in the area to indicate that he had been abducted by nefarious persons.

After a night of uneasy sleep, Minerva decided to get out of bed and attempt to battle the ever-growing pile of paperwork on her desk. So it was, at a time when the sky was just beginning to lighten into dawn, that the transfiguration professor found herself sitting in her tartan dressing gown at her desk, drinking a cup of breakfast tea, when the floo chimed.

With a flick of her wrist, she unlocked her floo, and the head of one Remus Lupin, most recent hire to the Hogwarts faculty, materialized amongst the green flames.

"Good morning, Minerva. I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Remus, this is a surprise," she answered, standing from her chair.

"There is an urgent matter I wish to speak to you about," he responded. "It has been a long night."

"Oh," she gasped in surprise. "Did Albus tell you about Harry running away?" she crossed the room to kneel in front of the fire and the werewolf's floating head.

Remus shook his head and huffed.

"No, he didn't, but I ended up with a very tired and thoroughly too trusting Harry Potter on my doorstep several hours ago." 

Minerva sighed as a weight she didn't know she was carrying lifted off her shoulders.

"Is he well?" she asked.

Remus nodded.

"Harry is fine, but he's not the only one I wanted to talk to you about. Would you be able to come through?"

Minerva frowned.

"Let me tell Poppy and Fillius that I will be unavailable today, then I'll come through."

With a head-nod and a sigh, Remus left the floo and Minerva pulled on some shoes. A quick patronus message to the others left in the castle who would miss her if she were not a breakfast (who knew if Sybil would even make to to the great hall this week, let alone breakfast), and she threw a handfull of powder into the fireplace.

"Moony's Cottage," and stepped through.

Her first impression of the room was BOOKS. They were everywhere. Remus was standing in the kitchen doorway with a tea tray in his hands.

"Have a seat, and I'll serve us some tea," he nodded toward the comfortable looking sofa.

"Is Harry asleep?" she asked, looking at the closed bedroom door.

"I hope so. He has been awake all night." Remus handed her a cup and took his own chair. "That is part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I was surprised to hear that he ran away. I never thought of Harry as being a flight risk." She frowned. "Although he does spend a great bit of time roaming the halls at night, if we are going by the number of times he has been caught."

Remus smiled.

"It's probably a family trait."

"Yes, I know. Following in the Marauders' footsteps. Trouble magnets, the lot of you."

"Well, he told me that he ran because he used accidental magic on his Uncle's Sister and was sure that he would be expelled and his wand snapped." Remus said before taking a sip of tea.

"For accidental magic? That's preposterous! Wherever did he get that idea?"

"A missive sent from the Ministry last year that confused a House Elf's magic with a levitation charm. He told me that is what led to him being locked up last summer."

"Locked up?" Minerva put her tea cup down with a loud clunk. "What did those horrible muggles DO to that poor child?"

"Treat him worse than someone would treat a house elf, and he just talks about it like it is normal." He took a deep breath. "I promised him I would not let anyone force him to return to Privet Drive, and I mean to keep that promise."

Minerva ran a hand over her mouth as she thought.

"The ministry will never let you take him."

"I know."

"He has no other relatives, Remus. Otherwise he would not be with those horrendous people in the first place."

Remus downed the rest of his tea in one gulp.

"He has a godfather."

Minerva stared at him in tense silence. Remus stared back without blinking.

"Remus."

Her eyes flicked to the closed bedroom door.

"Remus. Tell me that you are not harboring a convicted felon."

"I'm not harboring a convicted felon."

She relaxed minutely.

"Sirius never had a trial."

Minerva jumped back from her chair, her wand in hand, as Remus sat with his hands on his knees.

"Talk, before I call the Aurors."

"He escaped to go after Peter-"

"Peter is dead!"

"Peter is a rat! In every sense of the word!" Remus shouted. "Peter was the secret keeper. Peter killed the muggles. Peter is alive and Sirius thinks he will try to harm Harry. At Hogwarts!"

"You are in league with him!" Minerva took a menacing step forward.

"Before I fell asleep last night I thought he was guilty as much as you do! I thought my best friend had betrayed our pack, our family- had caused the deaths of the only family I have left- and I could do absolutely nothing about it! I hated him. I nearly killed him tonight when I saw him here with Harry. Yes!" He shouted when she took a step back. "With Harry! The boy that everyone believes he is trying to murder! Harry showed up at my cottage in the middle of the night with a large black dog as a companion. They were just sitting there, outside the wards. Harry protected him when he thought I would try to hurt him! Sirius led him here. He was watching him to keep him safe. From Peter-"

"Who has been hiding as a rat for twelve years?" Minerva asked, disbelieving. "You believe him? You trust that he wasn't driven insane by the prison?"

"Any more insane than he was growing up with his harpy of a mother?" Remus fired back. "Think, Minerva! Do you really think Sirius would turn on James? They were closer than brothers! Sirius loved Harry so much he made him his heir! He would never let harm come to him if he could prevent it."

They stared at each other, breathing hard, Minerva with her wand pointing at Remus and Remus with his hands in front of him to signal he was wandless. 

"Start from the beginning," she hissed as she sat back down, wand never leaving the man. After another thirty minutes of talking, she put down her wand and started pacing.

"Why did he say to leave out Albus?" she questioned as Remus drank cold, bitter tea without noticing.

"I don't know, but he was adamant."

"What do you think I can do that he could not?" 

Remus sighed.

"I suggested you-"

"Why?" she turned and looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Because I trust that you will do the right thing, instead of the action that benefits the majority." Remus replied baldly.

"You have so little trust in Albus, Remus?" she frowned. "He was instrumental in allowing you your education-"

"Which I appreciate, and will for the rest of my life. But that doesn't mean that I don't understand how much he manipulated me in the last war, only to abandon me to my own devices when he no longer needs me as a spy in the werewolf packs." He raised an eyebrow. "I may hate myself for a certain period of the month, but I have a little more feeling of self worth than that."

Minerva stared at him in shock.

"It is nearly impossible for me to keep a job, with my condition. No one wants to hire a werewolf, and no muggle is going to hire someone who is constantly taking sick days. Yes, I can get a temp job here or there, but that doesn't last long, and pays next to nothing. So, I've traveled. I gained my mastery in defense. I learned. I almost stayed in Germany, where they have werewolf rights. I was able to receive wolfsbane potion every month because they hand it out to werewolves every full moon. I was able to teach in Romania; tutoring children too young for Durmstrang. Yet, in my own country, I'm forced to live under creature laws so restrictive that I could be murdered in cold blood walking down Diagon Alley and the murderer would be praised for ridding the world of a monster. That legislation? It passed under Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, when he had the power to block it. It did not suit his purposes, so he let it through, and I find myself wondering how many other children there are like myself: indebted to the Headmaster and in a worse place because of it."

Remus was breathing as if he had run a race by the end of his tirade.

"I see."

"Minerva. I have been alone for a long time. And in that time I have done a lot of thinking. About myself. About my friends. About Harry. About Magical Britain." he sighed. "I don't trust Albus to do the right thing in every situation. I trust that he will do the right thing For The Greater Good. And seeing Harry and Sirius on my doorstep in the middle of the night made me think that this is all much bigger than we realize."

He looked up at his former head of house with a tired face.

"So, will you help me? Help Sirius? Help Harry?"

Minerva pursed her lips for a long moment.

"Please?"

They both turned to look at the open bedroom door where Harry stood with a look of hope on his face. Sirius was sitting on the bed behind him, with a look of anguish on his face.

"Please, professor. If you help him, us, then I'll finally have a family again. I'll finally have a home."

Her face crumpled looking into those pleading eyes.

"Yes," she responded, looking straight into Black's eyes. "Yes, I'll help." She almost fell over when Harry launched himself at her in a fierce hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

She looked over at Remus, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Right, well. What does a witch have to do to get a proper breakfast around here?" 

Remus laughed and got up to start cooking, throwing over his shoulder as he went,

"Be her most Gryffindor self!" 


	7. The Women Who Want Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief peek into the Ministry and a continuation of our main story!

"You mean to tell me that a child, a very important magical child, is missing and you waited until now to decide to inform me."

Cornelius Fudge sputtered with a red face at the harshness of the accusation. Ignoring the shuffling of the others beside him.

"I say, Amelia, it was brought to my attention-"

"Yes, _your_ attention." Amelia Bones frowned as she gazed across the desk at the assembled group of ministry workers. "Once it was known that Harry Potter was _missing_ did it not pass through any of your brains that it might be time to contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" She sent a particularly nasty look at one of Fudge's Secretaries, Umbridge. "Did you truly think that a crew of Obliviators and workers in the Underage Magic branch of the Department of Child Services would be able to find _The Boy Who Lived_?" She said the last title with as much derision as one could impose upon such a long moniker.

The ministry workers in front of her shuffled slightly farther back from her desk.

"Madam Bones," one of the young auror recruits hesitantly interjected. "Professor Dumbledore said that he would not be difficult to find him. That he had most likely gone to a friend's house." He quieted at the death glare sent in his direction.

"I wonder when the words of Albus Dumbledore became written as law, as he does not work in this department and has no jurisdiction here."

One of the Child Services workers cleared her throat.

"Madam Bones, we contacted him as he was listed as Mr. Potter's Magical Guardian. He was already aware of Mr. Potter's departure from the Muggle residence, and was searching on his own." 

"And did anyone stop to think that we also have an escaped convict on the loose, so it would be preferable to send aurors to protect the child as well as find him before the trail has gone completely cold?"

The room silenced.

"You will bring Mr. Potter's complete file to my office, immediately." She glared at the Child Services worker, who nodded frantically. "Fudge, you will return to your office and leave this to my department." The man nodded briefly, mouth opening and closing several times, before he shoved his hat back on his head and left the room.

"The rest of you, get out of here and do something to find the child." There was a long pause. "Now!"

The room's occupants scattered.

"What would you like me to do, Bones?" Alastor Moody asked from his guarded spot behind the door.

"I need you to find everyone even remotely connected to Potter. Give me all the information you have. He didn't disappear into thin air, he must be somewhere safe or we would have a ransom or a dead body by now." She and Moody shared a knowing glance. "And if you happen to talk to Dumbledore, please inform him that his meddling is unappreciated."

"Albus does what he wants, Bones, and you know it." Moody laughed. "But I'll tell him you said so." He looked down at the stack of paperwork with his swiveling magical eye. "Still working on the Black case, then?" 

Amelia frowned as she pushed the stack of papers over to the other side of her desk.

"Yes, and I'm not liking what I have found, or rather, what I haven't found." 

Moody frowned at her.

"Speak plainly, Bones. I'm not one of those ministry buffoons you need to dance around with pretty words. What haven't you found."

"A trial transcript." She replied. "I have the intake papers, the papers stating his transfer to Azkaban, and his reports from the prison. Merlin, I have his entire detention record from Hogwarts and his combat records from his days with the Hit Wizards. There's no trial transcript."

Moody gave her a long piercing stare, then nodded.

"I'll talk to some of the old boys who booked him and see if they remember. Crouch was the one who would know, if you are planning to interrogate anyone." 

She nodded.

"First, find the boy, then we will work on my mystery."

.......

"And then, when I thought I was a gonner for sure, Fawkes appears, singing and drops the Sorting Hat on my head!" Harry gestured on top of the chair as he mimed fighting with the giant snake, unaware that the three adults in the room were looking more and more like ghosts with every new story he uttered. "So Tom started laughing at me, saying that Dumbledore could only send a hat and a bird, well, Fawkes clawed out the basilisk's eyes at that point, so he stopped laughing. Of course, the snake wasn't happy and started yelling about its eyes and trying to eat me, so I ran around like an idiot until I pulled a sword from the hat and stabbed the snake in the mouth. She got me with one of her fangs, right here-" he shoved his sleeve up over his elbow so they could see the white scar on his inner arm. "I thought I was done for sure, but I had to save Ginny from Tom before he drained the last of her life from her, so I took the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary! It started spewing ink and shrieking, but then so did Tom, and he finally disappeared. I thought I was as good as dead at that point, but Fawkes came and cried on my arm! Did you know phoenix tears have healing powers?"

Remus growled slightly under his breath as his fingers crushed the arm of his chair. Sirius looked like he was about to fall out of his, half in excitement, half in terror. His half finished breakfast porridge sat precariously on his lap. Minerva looked like she was about to kill someone. Or several someones. Harry continued, oblivious to their plight.

"Well, it took a bit of doing to leave the chamber, what with Lockhart not knowing who he was anymore, and Ginny unwell, but Ron and I held onto them and Fawkes brought us back up into the bathroom. Then Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and I asked him not to go back to the Dursleys again this summer, since I knew they would be made about the entire car incident last summer, but he insisted that I had to go back there because of some sort of magic wards that keep me safe from Voldemort. I didn't, but I should have asked, if it would be any safer that being at school when Voldemort had already tried to kill me several times. Why didn't I think of that?" Harry pondered.

"Pup," Sirius asked hesitantly. Harry looked over in question.

"How big was this basilisk?"

"That's what you're going to ask?" Remus exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know really. It was big enough that it could have swallowed me without even unhinging its jaw. Maybe 50 feet long? I was mostly running around with my eye closed so I wouldn't die if I looked at it."

"And it was travelling through pipes in the walls?" Sirius asked.

"What are you getting at, Pads?" Remus asked.

"Is this school safe to send adults to? Let alone children?" He looked rather harried at the thought of all the horrible things Harry had encountered just in this one adventure. "And what was this about protective wards on your home? I was able to find you by scent and a vague memory of the area Lily mentioned in passing once, twelve years ago. Is that really keeping Death Eaters at bay?"

"I think it is more that no one would expect Mr. Potter to be living with Muggles in the first place." Minerva said. "I have a question for you Mr Potter. You mentioned that you had asked to remain at Hogwarts for the duration of summer term and were denied. Is that true?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, the headmaster said that I had to return to Privet Drive, to replenish the wards I think."

"When did you ask him the first time to not return to your relatives for the summer?" she asked.

"Um, I think it was at the end of first year, when I was in the Hospital Wing after the fight with Quirrellmort over the Philosopher's Stone."

Remus let out a pitiful whine and snapped the arm off the chair entirely.

"I see," Minerva said with a pinched look on her face. "I will be looking into this matter and also into the matter of a certain rat." She slowly stood from her chair. "I believe I should return to my office to make a few floo calls. The two of you," she pointed to Remus and Sirius in turn. "Do nothing idiotic or rash." Both men nodded solemnly. "Mr Potter, I will be contacting someone in the Child Services office at the ministry to see how quickly I can get your muggle and magical guardianship changed. There is an amendment in the school charter that states that a student of the school may request their head of house as a magical guardian in lieu of the headmaster if a conflict of interest arises." She sighed and looked straight at Harry. "I fear I have previously failed you as your head of house, but I will do all in my power to see your guardianship passed on to someone with your best interests in mind." She gave a meaningful look to Sirius.

As she passed through the room on the way to the fireplace, she called over her shoulder, "It might not be an ill conceived idea to contact the goblins." And with that parting word, she stepped into the floo, disappearing in a flash of green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I hope you have enjoyed this next installment.. Tomorrow i may have a much shorter chapter as I will be busy all day and won't have much time for writing. Hopefully it will be just as fun for you as it is for me to write.


	8. A Feathered Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't forget about Hedwig!  
> (Ok, so I forgot about Hedwig, but I remembered before too long!)

Hedwig was an unhappy owl. After leaving the Dursley's house, she had flown to a nearby park where she had found some delicious mice to satisfy her hunger. From there she proceeded to follow the familiar bond she had with her human and had made it as far as the border of Wales before she suddenly became confused. She flew back the way she came for several minutes before she came back to herself and tried again. After several attempts at flying around the town and wooded area along the river, she decided to find another owl and discover if this ward, it had to be a ward, was directed at solely her, or owls in general.

The first owl she encountered was asleep in a tree and utterly unimpressed with being awoken in the middle of the day. He was not helpful in the least. All he said was to avoid hunting in the woods on the nights the moon was brightest. Not helpful.

Again she flew, in search of another owl, this time managing to find a post owl on the other side of the town. She was a fraction more helpful. Apparently the owl wards were only put up when the werewolf locked down his wards entirely. Otherwise magical owls could enter at their leisure. 

So, Hedwig learned that there was a werewolf, the reason the first owl knew to avoid the woods in the bright moon, and he was under lockdown, which meant her human was most likely within the wards with him. Her human wasn't the smartest human when it came to dangerous happenings. That is why her human needed her, to make sure he wasn't running around getting into trouble all the time. Or trouble finding him. Like running away from one bad place to stay with a werewolf. That kind of trouble.

Hedwig circled the woods, locating the wards by trial and error. Finally she found a tree on which she could perch that granted her a view of a small cottage in a clearing in the trees. She called out loudly for her human, having not one hope that he could hear her from this distance, but hopefully that werewolf could with his sensitive hearing. Every few minutes, she let forth a resounding screech! It was tiring work, but she could not move any closer to her human through the invisible barrier. Finally she heard noises from the building as the door burst open and a shaggy haired man stuck his head out.

"Shut up, already, you crazy bird!"

She screeched and squawked like a crazed chicken for several minutes until the werewolf joined the shaggy haired man.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" he asked, frantic. "Get back inside where no one can see you!"

"It's that damn bird! It won't stop making a racket!"

The werewolf finally looked up at her perch on the tree. She spread her wings and hopped back and forth on the branch in excitement. He would let her in to see her human!

"Harry!" he called back into the house. "Have you got a snowy owl?"

A crash resounded in the house before she heard her human shout.

"Hedwig!" he ran out the door. Finally the werewolf took out his magic channeling stick and waved it until the invisible wall was gone. Hedwig swooped off her perch and landed on Harry's shoulder, nipping at his ear and batting him on the head with her wings.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Hedwig! I was hoping you would be able to find us here. You're so smart!" She chirped in acknowledgement of that last remark. Of course she was able to find him, he was her human!

"Let's go inside and get you a nice treat. I'm sure you've been flying all over. And you have to meet Sirius and Remus. They are trying to keep me away from the Dursley's. We'll never have to go back to that horrible place! No more locking you up! You hear that, girl!" 

Hedwig preened in pleasure. These humans, well, they both smelled like wet dog, but at the moment they walked on two legs, they would take care of her human. That was all she wanted. Hedwig finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A totally different point of view today!   
> Enjoy!


	9. Many Meetings

Minerva was not a happy woman.

It had been nearly two weeks since she discovered the innocence of one of her troublemaker former student. She had attempted some inquiries into Sirius' supposed trial and Harry's "mysterious" disappearance, but none of her letters or requests to meet various ministry workers had been answered. Her three attempts to speak with Amelia Bones had been interrupted by two raids on the houses of former death eaters, and a potions explosion in a store in Horizont Alley. She attempted to speak with a representative from Gringotts, but was turned away as she did not hold a key to any of the vaults to the houses she wished to help, nor was she a blood relative of any of them. She sent owl after owl to Albus, attempting to hear what he had to say about Harry's housing situation, but he was in a Closed Session of the ICW and it looked like he would remain in parts unknown until only three days prior to the start of the school term. She was trying everything in her power and she had been blocked on every side.

On top of all that she was trying to uncover, she had all the book lists to send out and pre-term meetings with all the teachers to schedule and lead (because a certain Albus Dumbledore was stuck in the aforementioned meeting). Without the help of Fillius and Pomona, she would have most likely collapsed from exhaustion by this point. Severus barely left the dungeons where he was currently brewing restocks for the hospital wing after attending a potions conference in Germany for the entirety of July. On the few occasions she had been down to talk with him, he was so riled up about having to brew wolfsbane every month for the newest Defense professor that she hadn't been able to get a word in before he had kicked her out for "disturbing his peace before the castle was filled with unholy terrors and dunderheads with death wishes". Finally, Minerva came up with a plan. Not a very good plan, but a plan, none the less.

Exactly one week before the start of term, Remus would take Harry to Diagon Alley with his new emotional support dog, Snuffles. There he would not only meet with the goblins at the bank, who would gladly accept a few drops of blood as identification, no matter if the wizard were in human or canine form at the time, but Harry would also meet with his friends, Hermione Granger and her parents, and the entire Weasley clan currently on the continent. Hopefully they would be able to manage a day without starting a war.

.......

"Snuffles, stop trying to get out of your collar," Remus hissed as they walked haltingly through the throngs of shoppers flooding the alley. "The Goblins said you have to wear it at all times."

Snuffles whined and nudged Harry's hand with his head, panting in pleasure as he scratched an itch under the collar on his nape. 

"Just a little bit farther, Snuffles. Hermione said to meet them outside of Fortescue's so we can do all our shopping together. Then we'll get away from all the people." Harry patted his "emotional support" dog on the head a few times. Not a moment later he heard his name!

"Harry!" he turned his head just in time to see a wild mane of brown curls before he was nearly knocked off his feet.

"Hermione! Watch out!" he cried as he hugged her back.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried when I didn't hear from you! And the speculation going on in the Daily Prophet was terrible!" she stepped back and looked him over with calculating eyes. "You really are alright? Protective Custody is working? You weren't kidnapped?"

Harry smiled as he turned to Remus.

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm doing OK. I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin. He's my current guardian and our new DADA instructor this year."

Hermione's eyes widened and grinned as she stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin! Hermione Granger," she smiled as he shook her hand. "Thank you for taking care of Harry this summer. He really doesn't go looking for trouble. It just seems to find him no matter what he is actually trying to do."

"That sounds like the Potter Luck, alright," he laughed. He looked behind her shoulder and nodded. "And these are your parents?" He asked.

"Yes, Monica and Wendell Granger," Hermione introduced. "Mum, Dad, this is Mr. Lupin. He's been looking after Harry this summer and will be teaching us Defense this year."

"I do hope you are a bit better than that blond narcissist the kids had last year," Wendell grinned as he offered Remus a hand. "Hermione did a bit of complaining about him at the beginning of the summer."

"Dad!" Hermione blushed furiously.

"Well, I do actually have credentials in the field, even if I haven't won any smile awards," Remus joked.

"Harry! Hermione!" 

The two friends turned as one to see a red headed island moving through the sea of other shoppers. Ron was in front waving like a madman.

"I think he grew three inches," Hermione commented to Harry as they waved back in a slightly more subdued manner.

"Great, now I'll feel like even more of a midget," Harry grumbled while smiling at his redheaded friend.

Except that Ron nearly fainted when he got close enough to see Harry and noticed his new guard dog. His face drained of color and he pointed the the dog, mouth openeing and closing like a goldfish.

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances before looking down at Snuffles who was wagging his tail and burying his head in Harry's side to drown out the noise of so many people in the alley.

"It's a, It's a, a grim!" Ron nearly squeaked. The twins laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Wooo-"

"A grim-"

"An omen-"

"Of death!"

They waggled their fingers in Ron's face, causing him to grow red so rapidly, Harry feared for his heart.

"Oh, come now, Ronald," Molly Weasley said as she joined the rest of the gathering redheads. "Of course he's not a grim. He's just a very large wolf hound of some type." She smiled at Hermione's parents. "Monica! Wendell, so good to see you again! Hermione, Harry, you both look well. Are we all ready for a little school shopping?"

In a flurry of motion, all gathered split up into several smaller groups: Molly, Wendell, and Monica headed to Gringotts; Percy, Ginny, and the twins went to the Apothecary; Remus went to the used book store; and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snuffles went to buy new quills and parchment.

Ron kept giving wary looks to Snuffles, but after they entered the shop and Snuffles decided to sit on the floor next to the register and take a nap, he shook off his fear and started telling Harry all about his time in Egypt visiting Bill. 

"You would love it, Harry! The pyramids were full of these traps and curses to stop tomb robbers from taking their artifacts and gold. Bill showed us one where if you stepped on a certain stone, but not another one, all your organs would turn inside out."

Hermione made a face and Harry felt a little queasy.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione huffed.

"Well, it stopped people from robbing the tombs, eh?" Ron shrugged. "It was 3000 years ago. Things are different now."

"It sounds like Bill loves his job, though," Harry prodded a quill that claimed to be able to spell any word in 15 different languages, but Hermione handed him and English Spell Quill instead and he stuffed it in his shopping basket.

"Yeah, he loves it. I overheard him talking with George one night when Percy and Fred were helping Mum with clean up from dinner." Ron leaned in and lowered his voice. "Mum keeps pushing for him to transfer back to England, you know, to be closer to home? Well, apparently he just signed a new contract with the goblins for another two years in Egypt, but doesn't want to tell mum because she would become so upset."

"I don't see why your mum doesn't like Bill's job," Hermione said as she handed Ron and Harry a giant stack of parchment each. "Isn't warding and cursebreaking highly specialized and a well respected job?" Harry nodded. Cursebreaking sounded _cool._

"Mum wants us all to get jobs at the ministry," Ron replied, handing Hermione a large box of black ink bottles that she was eyeing up. "And so far the only one who looks to be going that route is Percy." He sighed. "There were some arguments on the trip because of George and Fred getting into trouble at one of the digs. They were just trying to cheer up Gin, you know? After the whole evil diary thing last term? But trying to trap Percy inside a pyramid was apparently the last straw for mum. I've never heard her yell so loud." He sighed. "It did cheer up Ginny in the end, though. Which I guess was worth it."

Harry brought his basket up to the sales wizard to ring up his purchases and looked down at Snuffles with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched him think.

"Well, McGonagall worked it out so I can bring Snuffles to school, as an emotional support animal because of all that's happened," he waved his hand to indicate all that was his life. They nodded. "Do you think we could maybe get one for Ginny as well?" he mused. Snuffles batted at him with his paw. "Obviosuly, not another Snuffles. There could never be another Snuffle-wuffles, ever!" Harry said in a baby voice as he played with his guard's ears. Ron laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's stop by the Menagerie on the way back up the lane. Didn't you need some sort of tonic for Scabbers?"

"Yeah, I don't think Egypt agreed with him," Ron shook his head. "Couldn't even get him to leave the house this morning. I was going to bring him along and see if they could take a look at him."

"Well, it's probably best with all the other animals in there that he stayed home. The stress might have made him worse." Hermione said sensibly as they left the store and walked down the lane.

The Magical Menagerie was loud. All kinds of hoots and bark, hisses and chirps met them as they entered the building. Harry went straight for the owl section to pick up some treats for Hedwig. Snuffles followed along after him, peering into pens and tanks here or there and snorting at several animals, like the disappearing and reappearing rabbit/hat. Harry stopped paying attention to his friends as he looked through all the different flavors of owl treats (he didn't think Vole or Shrew sounded appetizing, but he wasn't a bird, so what did he know). He turned to look at Snuffles.

"What do you think? They have the regular mice, rabbit, fish, and snake flavored treats, but they also have vole, frog, and shrew. Although, I'm not sure it would be good to get her frog flavored ones. She might think it's ok to eat Trevor. Neville would be horrified." Snuffles huffed and padded his foot toward Vole and Rabbit. "Ok, but if she doesn't like them, I'll blame you." Harry joked.

Snuffles rolled his eyes.

"Crookshanks! No!" 

The exclamation brought their attention back to the front of the store where Hermione was holding onto an enormous orange monster that looked like it had nearly taken a swipe out of Ron.

"It tried to eat me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, hush, Ron! He probably just smells Scabbers on your clothing. He's a big softy, isn't he!" She grinned as she hugged the cat-like ball of fur up to her face. The shop keeper seemed taken aback. 

"He... is actually purring?" she asked as she came around the counter. "He's been here for ages. We just can't get anyone to take him. Normally tries to take a chunk out of everyone who looks at him wrong."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't even look at him-"

"How much?" Hermione asked with a determined look on her face. Harry knew that face. That was the face that forced him to write multiple feet of essays for History of Magic about Goblin rebellions when he would rather play chess with Ron. The essays were always completed. That's how effective that face was.

"Oh, if you want him, just take him, really. It would be a blessing to not have him in the shop," the witch said.

"Uh, oh," Harry leaned toward Snuffles and whispered. "That's the Indignant On Another's Behalf face. She's going to pay for him whether the poor witch wants her money or not."

Ten minutes later they walked out of the store with three humans, one dog (it's a GRIM! It's not a grim, Ron), one monster masquerading as a cat, all the accoutrements necessary for cat ownership, two large bags of owl treats, a bottle of rodent tonic, and a tiny white puffskein. Ron was definitely not cooing over the little thing as they meandered down the street. Not cooing at all. They walked toward the ice cream parlor where they saw Ginny and Percy eating ice cream while George and Fred were gesturing madly with their arms.

"I see our numbers have multiplied," Percy stated with a raised eyebrow as he watched Hermione cuddle her giant ... cat. Ron stopped next to Ginny and held out his hands.

"Here, Ginny," he said. "Um, we thought you might like one, you know, like Harry has Snuffles. For emotional support, or whatever they call it. It's from all three of us."

Ginny looked down at her hands and the white puffball her brother placed there. She blinked down at the little ball of fluff with eyes and smiled.

"Oh, he's adorable!" she looked up at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Thank you!"

"Oh, look, Gred!"

"I'm looking Forge-"

"It looks like our little brother has usurped us!"

"Say it isn't so, brother mine!"

"How could anyone become a better brother-"

"-It could never happen-"

"-than the one who gifts unsuspecting damsels with puffskeins!"

Everyone laughed at the twins antics and Harry smiled when he saw Percy giving Ron an approving nod as the twins fought over ice cream.

This day could not get any better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a long one today!


	10. Shopping Can Be Fun If You Want It To Be

Ok, so the day _could_ get better.

After ice cream, the adults re-joined the group before heading to several more shops full of students buying necessary items for school. The final stop, however, was the favorite of at least three of their number. Hermione, Percy, and Remus nearly knocked people over in their excitement to enter Flourish and Blot's book store. The entire group picked up their course books, including the infamous Monster Book Of Monsters, which Harry quickly showed the wizard at the till how to subdue - thanks to Hagrid for sending Harry his book as a birthday present and the 30 minutes he and Remus spent chasing it around the living room while Sirius laughed at them- to the relief of all the staff. Ron and Ginny headed off the the quiddich section, the twins to the potions section, Molly and Hermione's parents to the section for muggleborns, Percy and Remus to the Arithmancy section, and Harry, Hermione, Crookshanks, and Snuffles to the Runes section.

"I'm so glad you ended up switching to Runes with me instead of taking Divination." Hermione grabbed two rune dictionaries and handed one to Harry.

"Aren't you taking Divination as well?" Harry asked confused. He thought he remembered her mentioning it in her letters earlier this summer.

"Yes, I am taking as many of the electives I could fit into my schedule," she looked over Harry's shoulder, set Crookshanks down on the floor, then quickly brought out her wand and waved it in a convoluted pattern.

"Um, Hermione? Aren't we not allowed to use magic outside of school?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, they can't tell who used my wand in here, can they?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "Too much magic in the air, or something. I talked with one of the upper year Ravenclaws about it. The main reason they have the trace on our wands is to make sure we don't accidentally blow ourselves up while practicing without adult supervision. Which makes a lot of sense if you live in a non-magical neighborhood." Harry shrugged. "But in a magical home, they can't tell who did the magic. Did you older brother pick up your wand and use it because theirs was across they house? They can't tell. It's a bit unfair for us, but I suppose it is there for a reason."

"But then why did I get a warning about Dobby last summer?" Harry frowned. She paused. 

"I have no idea." With a quick jab and a whispered word, they suddenly lost all the background noise of the shop. Snuffles perked up on the floor where he had decided to lay down. "Ok, now no one can hear us." She leaned in close to Harry, who mimicked her, intrigued. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, and I promised Professor McGonagall I wouldn't say anything to anyone, but considering everything that has happened in the past two years at school, I think it would be better for you to know than not. Promise not to say anything, even to Ron?"

Harry's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I won't say anything."

Snuffles shimmied closer and Harry leaned down to scratch behind his ears.

"I'm taking too many classes to fit into my schedule, normally, but Professor McGonagall is working on a way for me to be in two classes simultaneously. She had to get permission from the Department of Mysteries for whatever it is. She hasn't given it to me yet, but I had to read about 10 books this summer about all the things that could go terribly wrong if I misuse it."

"Hermione, I don't understand."

"They are going to let me use a time turner to go back in time an hour so I can sit several classes at once." 

Harry stared at her blankly when she waited for his response.

"Um, ok?" Harry scratched his head. "I've never heard of a time turner before."

"That's because they are completely regulated by the Time Department," she responded. "If I don't follow the instructions correctly I could accidentally unravel the very fabric of time... well, that's one theory they have. They still don't know that much about their capabilities, even though they've been around for years."

"Please don't unravel the fabric of time, Hermione," Harry said seriously, then grinned. "You know what this means though, you can do extra studying in the library before it closes for the night and not have to lug as many books with you back to the tower." Hermione blinked.

"I actually hadn't even thought of that," she mused. "And extra sleep. I'm going to be doing about 28 hours per day instead of 24, just with classes. Maybe I need to plan out naps as well."

"So why aren't you telling Ron?" Harry asked curiously as he grabbed another book about Runes off the shelf and handed it to Hermione who flipped absentmindedly to the index.

"Harry," she sighed. "What is the first thing you think Ron would do if he got his hands on a time turner." She added the book to her shopping basket.

"Probably play chess and eat," Harry replied.

"Yes, and it's too dangerous to be fooled with for something so trivial. It has to all be planned out meticulously in advance. If you accidentally see yourself, you can go mad, Harry."

Harry shuddered.

"Er, right. But if something life threatening happens and we need it, you get to be the one who tells him!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and then blushed as she looked over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to see Remus who was standing there with eyebrows raised. Hermione quickly cancelled her silencing spell with a muttered apology.

"Oh, no need to apologize, Hermione," the werewolf responded. "I'm just surprised that you know such an advanced spell so well. I believe that particular one isn't taught until the NEWT level." 

Hermione blushed again.

"That's our Hermione," Harry said with a laugh. "Works ahead and lets no thought of difficulty stop her."

"I had a lot to catch up on this summer," she muttered.

"Oi! There you all are," Ron called as he turned the corner. "I found a book about quiddich you might actually like, Hermione!"

Hermione frowned at the book he handed to her, but quickly let out a little laugh.

_The Dangers of Brooms and How to Make Them Safe; Quiddich for those who think Quiddich is too dangerous, but have to watch it anyway._

"That could come in handy when we need to save Harry from falling off his broom," Ron joked. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Harry shoved Ron, indignant. "I have yet to actually fall off my broom, thanks!"

"Yeah, the one arm, bludger dodging, dance was just showing off-" 

"-those new diversionary tactics Oliver wants us to all learn-"

"-too bad it distracted us-"

"-more than the other team-"

"-but our fabulous seeker-"

"-still caught the snitch!"

Harry dodged as Fred tried to rub his head, and he ended up rubbing Hermione's instead. The look on her face caused more laughter than the state of her hair did.

"Come on," George said, dragging Ron by the hands. "There's a book we want to show you that we think you can get away with buying that we can't without Mum going nuts."

"If this gets me in trouble, I'll eat all your desserts for a week."

"Done!" the twins chorused.

Remus laughed at their antics.

"They are going to be fun to teach."

"Remus," Harry suddenly had an idea. "Do you have any books you think would be helpful for defense this year? Extra books for outside reading maybe?" Hermione perked up.

"Oh, yes! Do you? Last year our professor made up most of what he taught us. He couldn't even get rid of a bunch of Cornish Pixies." Hermione shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe I thought that man competent."

Remus scratched his chin in thought. 

"There's several I can think of, but most of them are reference materials that would be best just reading in the library. But there are one or two that I think you would find helpful." They all grabbed their baskets of books and followed him to the Defense and Transfiguration sections. After ten minutes of listening to Remus' thoughts on the books, Hermione ended up adding four more to her basket. 

Another half hour passed before they were able to all congregate and pay for their purchases. A few more stops down the row of shops (new robes for Ginny, shoes for Ron, and a heavily enchanted satchel for Hermione- it can fit over 50 books!) and they were ready to finish shopping for the day and enjoy a meal. 

The Leaky Cauldron was full of patrons, but it was early enough to miss most of the dinner crowd. Once everyone was seated at the table, and an absolutely enormous pot of stew floated over to their table, everyone set about enjoying their meal. Remus and Hermione's Mum started a conversation about his travels. Molly, Percy, and Wendell talked about the different job opportunities for graduates of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione got into another argument about her cat who seemed to dislike Ron immensely. Ginny, Fred, and George pulled Harry into a conversation about a prank they were attempting to pull off that would change Dumbledore's beard different colors to match his robes. Harry was glad he could just let the atmosphere of happiness wash over him. This was what family was like, he thought to himself. Everyone together, happy, and warm. He surreptitiously filled a bowl of stew with extra meat bits and set it down on the floor next to Snuffles. It was only a week until school started, but he had never been more excited in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was mostly just feel good fluff, but we are going to have some DRAMA soon!  
> I've always felt like Percy's character was not done enough justice. It's hidden in the books, but he does show love for his family before his great schism prior to Fourth year. I highly doubt he was pompous 24/7 and only when he was at his most annoying. Also, my timeline here is a bit wonky, compared to the books, but we had to do the shopping trip before the full moon, which is the day before the train leaves! But, that's for next time!  
> Thanks for reading.


	11. The Staff Meeting and Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some drama, but not too much drama!

Severus hated Staff Meetings.

But he hated the end of summer staff meeting the most.

School was scheduled to begin in three days and he still had four potions to finish up for the hospital wing. They were currently either sitting in stasis or being watched over by the most competent house elf on staff, an ancient elf name Trixy who had been old when his own mother had attended Hogwarts.

He could be doing a multitude of activities to prepare for the coming school year, yet here he was, sitting next to the werewolf, of all people, and suffering through a four hour long meeting with the rest of the staff at the heat of the day. The worst part? After the other teachers left, the heads of house would have their own meeting with Dumbledore. 

"Severus," the Headmaster addressed him, drawing him out of his inner grumblings. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

He mentally scanned through the last five minutes of the meeting, but he had not one iota of a clue what they were talking about. He glanced over to Minerva who was trying not to laugh at his obvious inattentiveness. He raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was, Minerva wasn't angry about, so it couldn't be too terrible.

"I agree with Minerva," he said slowly, to the shock of several other teachers around the table, and the apparent amusement of the werewolf sitting next to him as the man huffed a laugh under his breath. "With some restrictions, of course." 

Minerva smirked.

"Wonderful," Albus said as he nodded with a gleam in his eye. "This will be a wonderful experiment. Of course, we will have to place some safety wards in classrooms where they could cause accidents, such as potions, or rune working." He jotted down a note on his agenda then smiled to the teachers assembled. "This concludes our full meeting! If the heads of houses and our newest teachers could please stay, the rest of you are free for the rest of the week until the Welcoming Feast. Thank you!"

As the rest of the teachers quickly exited the room, Minerva leaned across the table.

"Severus, you have no idea what you just agreed to, do you?" the grinned.

"I may have been thinking about the potions I need to finish," he huffed while crossing his arms. "But I think you are about to tell me."

"Emotional support animals for the children effected by the petrifications last year," Filius exclaimed as he floated his chair closer to the remaining teachers. "What a fabulous idea."

"Yes, it seems to be working well so far with the two I have spoken with already," Minerva smiled. "Young Miss Weasley and Mr Potter have had quite a time of it."

"What," Severus deadpanned. 

"Poppy spoke to several mind healers over the summer months about the children returning to the place they had nearly been killed, and it was brought up as a way to keep the children calm in a learning and living environment, without singling them out in a negative way. You know how children can be when they suspect a weakness."

Severus groaned. 

"And they will be allowed in classes?" he surmised.

"With some restrictions, of course," Minerva quoted his own words back to him.

"Delightful. And what types of animals are we expecting? A cat? Bunny? Hamster?"

"Young Miss Weasley has been using a Puffskein to great success, according to her mother," Minerva explained as Pomona sat next to her. A Puffskein didn't sound intolerable. Several bits of them could be used in potions, actually, Severus mused. "Mr Potter has a dog." Severus frowned.

"A dog? You want a dog to attend classes with him?" 

"He's quiet and calm," Remus stated from his side. "When he needs to be." He amended.

"Oh, Remus, you have seen Harry then?" Albus asked as he sat down once he had sent a slightly tipsy Sybill on her way, "I encountered some issues trying to contact him after he left his Aunt's house this summer."

"Ran away from his abusive relatives, you mean?" Minerva hissed at him.

"His Aunt's?" Severus interrupted. "You can't mean Petunia Evans has been raising the Savior of the Wizarding world? That vile woman should not be let around children, let alone a magical child. She hates magic more than anything." Severus said in a deadly voice.

"Yes," Remus interrupted. "Harry thought he would be expelled for some accidental magic and ended up on my doorstep by a series of unforeseen circumstances. Minerva and I have been in contact with the muggle and wizarding child services and his guardianship has been transferred over to the both of us, Minerva as his head of house at school, and I as his caretaker in the muggle world. Petunia and Vernon are currently going through a thorough inquiry."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Albus asked with a frown.

"Because you were in a closed session of the ICW for nearly three weeks and I had to do your job for you," Minerva glared. "You're welcome, Albus." She turned back to Severus and the other teachers. "This is one of the things we wished to talk to you about. As all of you are aware of Remus' condition-" Snape grunted. "The full moon occurs on the night before the train leaves for school." She hesitated as Remus sighed. "Mr Potter is aware of Remus' condition and wishes to spend that night with his friends, the Weasleys. Because of the threats that seem to be currently targeting the boy, we wish to have at least one staff member on board the train besides our new Professor Lupin. The Headmaster, Hagrid, and I need to be on school grounds all day before the students arrive, so we were hoping at least one of the other heads could volunteer."

"I am available," the charms professor responded immediately. 

"As am I," Professor Sprout nodded. 

Everyone looked to Severus in question. He thought about the potions he was currently brewing and the work he had planned to set up for his Newt students tomorrow. If he asked the Slytherin prefects for help after the welcoming feast, he would be prepared to teach the next day. He nodded.

"I believe I will be finished with my preparations before the train departs," he said slowly.

"Thank you," Remus said, obviously relieved.

"I'm not doing it for you, wolf," Severus hissed.

"I know, but I can thank you for it anyway," Remus responded.

The rest of the meeting consisted of logistics and important matters to cement before the students arrived. It wasn't until nearly dinnertime that they were all able to depart.

"Minerva, could I have a word with you in my office?" Albus asked as they filed out of the room.

"Can it wait until after dinner?" she snapped back.

"I just wish to speak about Mr Potter's living arrangements-"

"That is not up to you anymore. I told you, Albus! They are the worst sort of muggles an' they hurt that poor bairn!" She seethed as she advanced on the Headmaster. "And then I find that Harry had already asked ye, multiple times, to live elsewhere. And you denied him!" Severus and Remus took a hurried step back as the angry Scottish witch stalked closer and closer to the bewildered Headmaster. "And then the boy needs a guardian because he runs away and you, _you_! You are his magical guardian and ye canna be found! Ye dropped by long enough to see that he was still living from those glittery, spindly, ornaments ye have clutterin' up the walls of your office, then ye disappear back to Bermuda or Tobago, or some other place under security wards, where we canna reach ye!" 

Minerva was shaking with anger and this point and Severus could feel the magical discharge building in the room as the air seemed to grow dense. Remus looked one moment away from running away.

"An' who then d'ye think is left to do your job? ME! I do your job as headmaster, and my job as deputy headmistress, and my job as head of Gryffindor house, and my job as transfiguration teacher. And it is not humanly possible to do all of that and not lose your bloody mind! Not at my age!" She had advanced far enough on the Headmaster that she had a solitary finger jabbing him in the chest with every other word. "So, unless ye plan to actually do your own job, do not come a-whining to me when ye do not have control over your little kingdom of pawns, ye ken?" 

Albus nodded slowly, eyes wide.

"Good."

With that she turned swiftly and left the room without another word. The Headmaster blinked several times, then left the room, leaving Severus, Remus, and Hagrid standing in the room in silence.

"Is this what all staff meetings are like here?" Remus asked faintly.

"Only the ones that don't induce sleep," Severus responded before shaking himself and turning to the werewolf. "I will expect lesson plans at least one day before you expect me to teach during your monthly absence. If you will excuse me, I have some potions to finish before the school is overrun with hooligans and emotional support animals."

"Well, Remus," Hagrid clapped the werewolf on the shoulder in what was probably meant as a friendly pat, but felt more like a piledriver. "Welcome back ta Hogwarts! I'd better be goin' ta feed th' thestrals before they get rowdy. Gook luck!"

Remus let out a long stream of air in a controlled sigh before he left the room and shut the door.

"Well, that was exciting," One of the portraits of a former teacher said to the empty room. "Most exciting! And the term hasn't even begun!"

.........

Meanwhile, in a cottage in the woods, outside the small town of Hay-On-Wye, Wales, Harry Potter and Sirius Black sat on the carpet-covered sitting room floor as they sorted through the contents of his trunk. This was the third time they had completely emptied its contents, the first being prior to their trip to Gringotts the week before. Harry was debating the pros and cons of bringing last year's transfiguration notebook with him when Sirius asked him a question.

"Have you thought anymore about what the goblins said?"

Harry scratched his head as he added his notebook to the keeping in his trunk pile.

"About what?" Harry asked. "The vaults?"

Sirius nodded.

When they went to Gringotts, Sirius as Snuffles, they had been able to make a recorded testimony for Sirius' innocence to be brought to the Ministry. After that they had Sirius officially claim his Lordship to the House of Black and Harry had been officially recognized as the blood adopted Black Heir (behind him were a woman named either Dora or Tonks, Harry still wasn't sure which, and Draco Malfoy of all people, who was apparently Sirius' cousin once removed or second cousin twice removed- apparently Sirius' parents were cousins, which Harry thought was not the smartest, but apparently most of Sirius' relatives were insane). Harry had also been told that he was the owner of around 100 other vaults (103 to be precise, which the goblins always were) which had been willed or gifted to him as The Boy Who Lived. Harry was rather uncomfortable with the fact that random strangers had left things to him in their wills for over a decade, and there were three vaults entirely dedicated to children's clothing and toys. For the past few days he had been trying to decide what to do with it all. He didn't need hundred toy brooms or baby blankets in all colors imaginable.

"I think it would be good to give them to children who need them," Harry said as he picked up another notebook, this one was last year's DADA notebook, so he immediately threw it into the "get rid of it forever" pile. " Is there not an orphanage or foster care system in the wizarding world for children who lose their parents?"

Sirius shook his head.

"There used to be, but it was closed in the late 1700s, I believe." He rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "You have to understand, Harry, that children are considered precious in the Wizarding world. Family magics can only be carried on through blood, some good, like my cousin Dora's Metamorphagus ability or the ability to grow plants well, like your friend Neville and his family; some bad, like an ability to truly see the future or drive one to insanity like my mother." He frowned. "Until the late 1800s, family stayed with family. We were stronger together, whether we were strongly magical or had hardly a drop of magic at all. But there were wars and ideals changed. Suddenly, squibs were being tossed into the muggle world as infants, if they weren't killed outright, even though many squibs can handle things like potions and working with customers in shops. War after war after war divided us, more so here in Britain than in other parts of the world. Grindelwald's war cut the adult population of magical Britain by a quarter. Voldemort's reign of terror decimated three generations of witches and wizards. With people dying left and right, fewer children being born, all orphaned children were immediately taken in by relatives, no matter how distant, or by family friends." He smiled down at Harry in a sad way. 

"That is why it is so important to have Godparents. You were just unlucky that I was shipped off to prison and Alice, your godmother was placed in the hospital the day before I was taken away. If not for the werewolf regulations that keep restricting Remus more and more, he would have taken you in. Really, Narcissa Malfoy could have petitioned to take you in, if her husband had not been arrested with the rest of the Death Eaters at the same time. You've got black blood in you a few generations back. There were apparently hundreds of families that wanted you, if we go by the number of baby items in your vaults."

"So why was I sent to Aunt Petunia instead?" Harry asked in confusion. "If there were wizarding families that wanted to take me?"

"Most likely, they were afraid that you were still in need of protection from Death Eaters. From what Remus has told me, it took months into the next year for them all to be rounded up, and mostly that is because they were desperate to either find you to kill you and made mistakes, or they tried to flee the country and were stopped at the borders of other nations."

"Who is they?" Harry asked, throwing his scarf, gloves, and hat into his winter clothes pile, along with both of his ridiculously warm Weasley sweaters.

"Probably Dumbledore. He was the leader of the resistance against Voldemort. The non-ministry one, that is. There aren't many of us left alive, really. You have to understand, Harry. When you were attacked and your parents were murdered by that madman, people were dying left and right. Death Eaters were leaving the Dark Lord to become spies because they were finally realizing how insane the man was. He said he wanted to eradicate this world of Muggles, but he killed more pureblooded witches and wizards over twenty years than had died in 50 years. We live a long time, Harry, compared to muggles. Unless we contract an illness we cannot counteract, or our magic wars within us and begins to tear our bodies apart, we can live for a very long time."

"Like Mr Flamell?" Harry asked.

"Not that long," he laughed. "But a magically strong wizard, who takes care of himself? He can live 120 years with ease, 150 if he is lucky. If you live that long, you normally have a lot of children who can take care of each other once you are gone. So, the need for orphanages decreased until there was none. Then we started killing each other until we needed them again."

"So, if there aren't any magical orphanages, where could I find people to give them to?"

"You could try St. Mungo's Hospital, for a start. I'm sure some of the families would love to have a few extra blankets and onesies for newborns, or toys to cheer up children in the long term wards." He thought for another moment. "There are families that have struggled during and, I'm sure, after the war with money and resources because of the Death Eaters destroying their homes or businesses. Many have moved to places like Knockturn Alley. That is where I had planned to go after finding Pettigrew, if I couldn't get myself declared innocent. Remus would know more about it than I would."

"Why's that?" Harry asked. His memories of his unexpected trip into Knockturn were nowhere near pleasant and he could not picture Remus being comfortable there either.

"That's where many of the werewolves and vampires live, of course," Sirius replied. "What are they teaching you in this school? It's where the people who are more likely to shop at night time reside. Hags, werewolves, vampires, goblins, and so on. The rent there is so much less expensive than the other alleys because most people don't want to live on a nocturnal schedule or set up wards to keep hags out of your basement every day."

"Um, I thought it's where all the dark wizards lived?" Harry was so confused.

"Well, I suppose most dark wizards do frequent those stores, but that has nothing to do with anything. My mother was as dark as they come, and she hated stepping foot in the alley because of all the _violent creatures_ that lived there, the racist snob." Sirius waved his hand in front of his face, as if to dispel something unpleasant. "Remus lived there for a while after school, because he was working in a shop that catered to werewolves before it was destroyed in an auror raid on the alley." Harry's eyes widened.

"Just because someone has a dark core, doesn't mean they are evil, Harry." Sirius said seriously. "Remus is a werewolf, and by extension, has a dark core. Does that make him evil? No. I probably have a dark core now, after so many years locked away in that hell-hole they call a prison, it was dark grey to begin with. Dark and light only matter in what type of spells come easiest to you. For example, I'm much better at curses than at healing. Most healing spells are light spells and are much easier to perform if you have a light core. But so does a severing spell, which was invented for agricultural use. Dark spells include several transfiguration techniques, where you are literally changing the chemical makeup of an object into something else, or blood warding, where you are joining blood magic with rune magic to create something entirely new. Dark or Light doesn't matter, Harry. It's what you do with it that determines your goodness or evilness."

"So, I'm not evil for being a parselmouth?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"What? No! Where did you get that idea?"

"Um, everyone at school?"

"Parselmouths are still revered in India and Egypt. Like I said before, it's an inherited family magic. The fact that you have it just means that you are particularly powerful."

"Oh, yeah, cool." Harry stammered as Sirius ruffled his hair.

"So, we can find some people in Knockturn who would like the toys and stuff?" Harry enquired.

"Yeah, Pup," Sirius smiled. "I think you could probably make a child's day."

"Well, then we can maybe try to set up something with the goblins to distribute some of it at Christmas then? I know how wonderful it is to receive presents." 

"I think that's a great idea, pup!" Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Meanwhile, let's get the rest of this all packed up and ready to send with you to the Burrow tomorrow and then we can make something to surprise Remus when he gets back from his super boring teacher meeting."

"Alright! Do you think he likes baked potatoes with his steak? I can do a mean baked potato!" Harry joked.

"I think he'd probably eat anything you cook, pup, because I can guarantee that it will taste better than 95% of anything I could make."

"What can you make in that 5%, then?" Harry smirked.

"Plain spaghetti noodles, toast with jam, and porridge." Sirius said proudly.

"That's just sad," Harry shook his head seriously. "No vegetables. You won't grow any taller if you don't eat your vegetables." Harry poked Sirius on the shoulder and said, "I'll have to make mash peas, then to make sure you eat your veggies!"

"Not mash peas! Anything but that!" Sirius wailed dramatically before Harry wandered into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

"And boiled turnips!"

When Remus returned home, he found the two in the kitchen, one totally covered in flour, the other spotless, and a full dinner sitting on the table.

"Oh, good, you can get him to wash while I plate the steaks," Harry said, pointing at a flour covered Sirius.

"What did he try to make?" Remus asked wearily.

"Nothing edible," Harry replied. "We've got steaks, mash peas, turnips, mushrooms, jacket potatoes, and an orange double chocolate pie for desert. It's in the oven. Now go wash up so we can eat!"

The two adults skedaddled so they could begin to eat the mouthwatering food faster. This is what I was missing, Remus thought as he watched Sirius joke with Harry. This is what I'm fighting for. He smiled as he finished washing his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. His family. His pack. His eyes flashed and his wolf settled for the first time since he had left the house earlier that morning. This year would bring new and exciting things, and he couldn't wait to see what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read this far! We've got maybe one more chapter before we get on the Hogwarts express!   
> This chapter was a doozy to write. My fingers feel like they need a break!  
> I'll be back tomorrow!


	12. The Plan. What Plan? That Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some more drama!

They had a plan.

"Sirius, that's a terrible plan!"

Ok, so they have multiple plans that may or may not work. But they have A plan.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned his puppy eyes on Remus, who was totally immune, the bastard.

"No, you are not going to storm the Weasley house looking for the rat. That would give him a chance, many chances, to escape. We need him to get you free."

Remus may have had a point.

"But he needs to suffer-"

"No murder plots while we're eating!"

"-Like I suffered!"

"Be patient!"

"Patient? Patient! I was patient!!!"

"Oh, not this again-"

"Twelve years! In Azkaban! I think that's patient!"

"You're never going to stop bringing that up, are you?" Remus muttered to himself.

"I still think I should just ask the twins to catch him and stun him. They have done it before when they turned his fur different colors." Harry said as he spread apple cinnamon jam all over his toast.

"And then what? We bring him to the DMLE where he can escape because they are incompetent, as we know because they left me to rot in prison for a crime I didn't commit and wasn't tried for? Hmmm?"

Sirius was waving his toast around at this point. Remus kept flicking his wand out to silently vanish the crumbs he was throwing all over the kitchen floor.

"Or we could put him in an unbreakable cage, have Mr Weasley floo to the Ministry since he works there, and hand him over to Amelia Bones herself. Isn't that who Professor McGonagall had said was trying to exonerate you?" Harry responded as he munched on his toast. "That way, you don't even have to come with me. You can stay here with Remus for the moon, and I can let you know how it goes when we get on the train."

"I am not letting you sleep in the same house as a murderer!" Sirius shouted, pointing his finger at Harry.

"Well, he hasn't killed me yet, and he slept in the bed next to mine for two whole years." Harry shrugged. "I don't think he has actually tried to kill me in that time. I mean, so far I have been attacked by acromantulas, a basilisk, a possessed DADA teacher, a lying plagiarist DADA teacher, a troll, a cerberus, a murderous tree, a murderous vine, a rogue bludger, a well meaning house elf, and Voldemort. Ron's rat mostly just sleeps and eats." 

The two adults looked at him silently for several moments.

"What?" Harry asked.

"So, how many other times have you almost died at school?" Remus asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, not that many," Harry thought. "I mean, there was the time with the dragon that nearly set Hagrid's hut on fire, but he was just a baby. I think it was Ron who went to the hospital wing that time."

The two adult blinked a few times and turned to each other.

"You're the responsible one-"

"You're his godfather-"

They stopped.

"Ok, so we'll follow your plan," Remus turned to Harry. "But when you are at school, you will have Sirius with you at all times, even detention and Quidditch practices. If anything happens, you come to me immediately. I don't care if it's a splinter or you witnessed a murder, you come tell me right away." He turned to Sirius. "He's right, you can't go to the Weasley's house. The rat will recognize you and run for it. He won't suspect the twins. We'll just have to make it up to Ron that we are stealing his pet... although I think he might be glad to be rid of him."

Sirius huffed.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good."

"But I like my plan better!"

"No murder, Sirius!"

........

With his trunk shrunken down and stowed away in his pocket, and a not so quick hug from both Sirius and Remus (you have to let go, Pads), Harry stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. He immediately landed on his face.

"There you are, Harry!" George said as he entered the room from the stairs. "Ron! Harry's here!" 

There were several crashes from upstairs followed by several shouts of "I'm coming! I'm alright!"

"Hey, George," Harry said as he attempted to brush the soot off his clothes. "Could I have a word with you before the rest of the family descends?"

"Yeah, come on out into the garden, Fred's out there with the gnomes." 

They shuffled out the door and grabbed Fred's attention (Harry really didn't want to know what they were doing with gnome bogies, really) and sat on the garden fence.

"I need you to do me a favor, and it is really important. Life or death kind of important." Harry started. Fred and George both nodded solemnly.

"Ron's rat, Scabbers. Stun him, tie him up, put him in an unbreakable cage, and have your dad floo him directly to Madam Bones at the ministry. I'll explain later. But try not to make a huge deal about it. And don't get caught by Ron."

The twins looked at each other, then back at Harry and nodded.

"Consider it done, Harry." They replied in unison.

"Let's get back inside before you're missed," George said steering Harry back into the house, Fred following them.

"Harry! There you are!" Ron was just coming down the stairs. He gave him a quick shoulder hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. "You have to see the moves I've been practicing with Ginny. I think maybe next year I might try for the team, you know, once Oliver graduates. I'm not nearly good as him, but I've been reading all of these keeper strategy books, and there's a great one I have to show you!"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the twins disappearing up the stairs. 

Plan in motion!

After about an hour, Ginny decided to join them and the three of them spent most of the morning in the air, trying out some new chaser and keeper moves. Harry wasn't terrible as a chaser, but Keeping was not for him. Staying in one place the entire game didn't sound like fun to him. He loved flying!

It was nearing mid-day when Molly called to them from the kitchen, saying their meal was ready. As they all settled inside at the table Ginny asked, "Where's Dad? Do you want me to check out in his shed?"

Molly shook her head.

"No dear, he had to go to the ministry for something important about half an hour ago. He should be back before dinner."

"Oh, I thought he had taken the day off today and tomorrow before we went back to school," she said.

"I'm sure he will be back soon enough, now don't forget to take some beets!"

Harry looked over to the twins who gave him one brief thumbs up. He nodded with a smile. 

The plan was working! Yes!

.........

Arthur Weasley sometimes wondered how he found himself in these kinds of situations. He was now in a locked room with Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Allister Moody, Kingsley Shakelbolt, two hooded Unspeakables, Severus Snape, and a Junior Auror named Tonks. 

Just a few hours ago, his twins had come to him with a box and told him he had to bring it the Madam Bones in secrecy. Life or Death situation. Now, Arthur knew his kids, and knew this was no prank by the looks on their faces, but he never thought that this would be a literal Life or Death situation. He had taken the box, told Molly he had been called into work and flooed to the Ministry, headed straight to the DMLE floor. He had nearly been run down by the pink-haired Tonks, who showed him to Amelia's office. That was when everything started to become even more strange.

"I was told to hand this directly to you, and no other," He said as he handed her the box.

"What is it?" she asked with a frown.

"Apparently Life or Death," Arthur shrugged. "My twins said to tell you that Harry Potter told them to send him to you this way. I decided not to ask."

Amelia opened the box. Inside was a sleeping, tied up, very familiar rat in a metal unbreakable cage. Apparently Amelia knew what was going on because she immediately started yelling for people and sending out patronus messages. This was how he ended up in this situation.

The rat, which he now knew to be Peter Pettigrew, and wasn't that a bit to wrap your head around, had been forcibly changed back into his human form. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and the two Unspeakables were interrogating him using Varitaserum. The story that unfolded made him sick to his stomach. He could tell from the faces of all in the room (well not Snape's he always looked like that) that the man in front of him was going to spend a long time in prison, if he didn't receive a dementor's kiss immediately following the trail. And there would be a trial for Pettigrew, unlike Sirius Black who had spent 12 years in Azkaban as an innocent man because he had never received a proper trial and could not prove his innocence. This was a mess.

And because he had brought in the rat, who he didn't even know was a criminal, he was going to be nominated for an Order of Merlin, 3rd Class.

Arthur was stunned.

"Thank you," Minerva said before she flooed back to the school. "You have just saved and innocent man's life." She patted his shoulder and left.

"Arthur." He looked up at Severus Snape as he nodded before he followed the Deputy Headmistress into the green flames. "Thank you."

As the room cleared out and court dates were bandied about the pink haired Tonks nearly tripped over her own feet as she brought him a steaming mug of tea.

"Looks like you need this."

"I had a murderer living in my house for twelve years," he said after he sipped his tea. She patted him on the shoulder. 

"Well, you just made sure he can't hurt anybody else. They aren't even bringing him to the regular holding cells, they have something special set up that can only be opened by Madam Bones. No way he's escaping again. We'll finally have justice for the Potters and my cousin Sirius."

Arthur just took another sip of his tea.

"How am I going to tell my sons that their pet rat was a fugitive wizard?" He asked after a while.

"Maybe get them a few sessions with a mind healer," Tonks said. "Merlin knows I'm going to need one after listening to all that he said." She shuddered then drained her tea. "I've got paperwork to do. Why don't you get home and try not to think about this for a while."

Arthur nodded as she left, then turned to see Amelia and Alistair arguing under a silencing charm. He waved at them then used the floo to head back to his home.

He arrived just as everyone was sitting down for dinner. The eyes of the twins and Harry sought him out as soon as he called out that he was home. He nodded silently and clapped his hands together.

"Let's eat! I'm starved."

He could tell the kids after dinner.

...........

Ron was not stupid, no matter how he sometimes felt when studying with Hermione (let's be honest, pretty much everyone felt stupid when studying with Hermione, she was just that smart), so he knew something was going on. He had seen Harry and his brothers glancing at each other throughout lunch and dinner, and now his Dad was asking everyone to stay at the table after dessert. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Ron, Percy, this effects you more than the others because of how close you were," his Dad began. He looked over to Percy, bewildered, and saw his brother frowning in confusion.

"It's about Scabbers," his dad continued solemnly.

"He's died, hasn't he?" Ron asked dejected. He knew Scabbers wasn't doing well, and the tonic from the store hadn't been helping that much.

"No, Ron. He's not dead." Arthur took a deep breath. "He is currently in custody in the DMLE, wanted for the deaths of fourteen people, maybe more."

Absolute silence reigned.

"What?" Ginny asked. "How can a mangy old rat commit murder?"

"He's not actually a rat, but a wizard animagus. His name is Peter Pettigrew and he is the one that betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort." 

The table erupted into yells from pretty much everyone but Harry, who looked relieved, and Percy, who appeared to be in shock.

"I let a creepy wizard sleep in my bed?!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, Merlin! He's seen me naked!" Ginny covered her face with her hands.

"We had a Death Eater murderer in our house!" Molly screamed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Percy said before conjuring a bucket and leaning over it.

"Wait! We helped apprehend-"

"-a criminal!"

"Wicked!"

The twins cheered.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly as he was hugged by Molly as she made her way around the table. "Now my godfather can be proven innocent of a crime he didn't commit."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny gave him a quick hug. "That's wonderful! Horrible, but wonderful!"

"I think we should go back to the fact that I had a creepy wizard sleeping in my bed for two years!" Ron exclaimed.

"He was my pet longer than he was yours!" Percy moaned over his bucket. "I told him my deepest secrets. I don't want to think about it."

"You mean like the fact that you-"

"-are dating Penelope Clearwater-"

"-and you hope one day-

"-that you are going to get-"

"Married!"

"Fred, George! Now is not the time!" Molly admonished, handing a stomach soother to Percy, who downed the entire bottle in one gulp. "Arthur, how did you even know?"

"We had an anonymous tip and Fred and George helped me capture him so I could bring him to the Ministry." Arthur winked at Harry. "It was recommended that Ron and Percy see a mind healer for a few sessions-"

"Or," Fred interrupted. "What about an emotional support Puffskein like Ginny?"

"Yeah, Evangeline has been very helpful! Luna said she is helping me get rid of the Nargles."

"What are Nargles?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged.

"No idea. Ginny's friend Luna on the other side of town talks about them all the time, but I don't think anyone can see them but her. She's a little odd."

"She sees spirits? Like clairvoyants?" Harry asked, thinking about one of the shows Aunt Petunia used to get mad at when it came on the telly.

"What? No. She doesn't see the dead. I think she sees fairies or pixies and mistakes them for other things."

"We'll talk to a healer and see what they say about an emotional support Puffskein," Arthur said over Molly's fussing. "But for now, I just want you to know that you are all safe, and he's going to be in the papers soon. The aurors will do their best to keep our names out of it, but it might not be possible." Arthur blushed. "They said they are nominating me for an Order of Merlin, Third Class. For apprehension of a mass murderer, even though I'm not an auror."

The whole family cheered and started yelling again. Harry just sat back in his chair, smiling.

We got the rat, Padfoot. You're as good as free, now! 

.....

Sirius watched Remus pacing around the bedroom in agitation. He was leaning against the locked door with his arms crossed, looking relaxed on the outside, but feeling jittery on the inside. This was the first time he was going to spend a full moon with Remus in so many years, part of him couldn't wait to join this brother in all but blood, and part of him hated to see his best friend, really only true friend left alive, in so much pain. He had absolutely refused to let Remus lock himself in his usual cage (the fact that he felt he had to do that was hear-breaking and it made him feel worse when Moony told him it was due to the wolf's inherent need to be with his pack, which had been denied him) and was thus guarding the door to calm the werewolf down before the change occurred. 

"It's coming," Remus snarled as he looked out the window toward the darkening sky. 

"I'll be right here," Sirius soothed. "I'm not going anywhere. The moment you start to turn, you'll have your very own black dog to play with for the whole night."

"Cub is in danger," Remus growled.

"Pup is not in danger. Remember we worked it all out. The Rat is probably in a tiny box in the Ministry right now, and the pup is enjoying his sleep over with his best friend's family. Just stay calm."

"Don't tell me how to feel!"

"If you calm down, I'll give you extra chocolate tomorrow."

"You're the dog, not me. I don't need treats!" Remus huffed, but threw himself to the floor for a bit of a sulk instead of pacing.

"It's almost time," Sirius said before he transformed and sat down in front of the door, waiting. Not even a minute later, Remus started screaming as his bones began shifting. It was over in less than a minute, but every moment of that minute seemed to take hours for both of them. Finally the change fully came over the man and he charged Padfoot with jaws snapping. Padfoot moved out of the way at the last moment, rolling himself around so he could latch on to the werewolf's shoulder with his teeth, attempting to subdue him. A deformed claw-hand swiped at him across the nose and he let go with a yelp. Dodging snapping jaws and deadly claws, the two knocked over a lamp (it had been ugly anyway), broke the bedside table into five pieces (that may not be able to be fixed), and nearly tore apart the pillows on the bed (feathers did not taste good). They had both been afraid the the wolf wouldn't react well to Sirius in his space, and it looked like that was turning out to be the case. The ensuing fight lasted about fifteen minutes before the werewolf stopped with his prey's neck between his teeth, watching the dog submit with a whine. For a moment they both froze.

Padfoot gave a questioning yip before the werewolf backed off then started whining sadly. Padfoot wiggled out from under him and butted his head against his shoulder. The whine slowly turned into a melancholy howl. 

Padfoot understood. He could smell the pup, but he wasn't there with them, and it hurt the wolf to have part of his pack seemingly so present, yet not. He let Moony wear himself out, howling for ages, then finally convinced him to settle down on the mess of blankets that had once been a well made bed. It took a few hours, and a lot of licking and whining, but the wolf finally drifted off into sleep as the black dog kept watch.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooo, this was a fun one to write. Things are nowhere near over, but we're heading in the right direction. Tomorrow, aboard the Hogwarts Express! Finally!  
> Thanks again to everyone who is reading!


	13. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the station on the grey misty morning of the First of September. The cheery red of the locomotive cut through the grey of the surroundings and brightened up the area, as if by magic.

Several families, students, and teachers had already arrived at the platform and began to say their goodbyes and hellos as they made their way onto the train. Remus Lupin was dozing slightly on a bench near the entrance, a shrunken trunk on the bench beside him, a battered leather case in his lap, and a large black dog seated at his feet.

Slowly, but surely the platform started to fill with more and more families. A soft pop filled the air and the diminutive charms professor appeared on the platform near the sleeping defense professor.

"Ah! Remus!" Filius exclaimed happily. The werewolf jerked awake and reached for his wand, blinking furiously.

"I'm awake," he said, attempting to convince himself.

"Why don't you find a compartment," Flitwick responded as Remus stood and gathered his parcels. "It looks like last night was a long one."

"Yes, that is a good idea," he smiled. "I would say that I'll see you on the train, but I will most likely sleep the entire ride." Flitwick just laughed.

Remus nodded to several people he recognized as he made his way to the very end of the train before boarding. He slipped into the last compartment, placed his trunk on the rack over the seat, unshrunk it, and settled himself down for a nap. 

"Padfoot," he mumbled as he drifted off. "Find Harry when he gets here." Then he fell asleep.

Padfoot jumped onto the opposite seat and looked out the windows. There was still quite a while before 11:00 so he took the time to watch the comings and goings. The Weasleys would not be arriving for a while.

.........

At the Burrow, all was chaos.

"I can't find my hairbrush!"

"I've misplaced my runic dictionary, Fred, did you take it?"

"Mum! I can't find my left shoe!"

"Stop eating all the mushrooms!

Harry just laughed internally at the total wreck the kitchen had become over the course of the last few hours. No one else was completely packed because of the commotion last night and how late everyone had actually remained awake. He and Ron had finally managed to get to bed near four in the morning. Harry, of course, was already fully packed from the day before, so he was eating his breakfast calmly while the rest of the house lost their minds. Arthur was drinking his morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet, smiling and calling out helpful answers to questions yelled across the house. George had brought down his and Fred's trunks half an hour ago, but Fred was helping Ginny round up all her school books while Ron and Percy went up and down the stairs every five minutes when they realized they had forgotten something else.

"Does everyone have their brooms?" Molly yelled from out in the garden. There was a collective scramble out the door to the broom shed.

"Anything in the papers?" Harry asked Mr Weasley and he stabbed another tomato to put with his egg.

"They won't say anything about Pettigrew until the trial, most likely, but there is a small piece on the seventh page that states that there will be enhanced security aboard the Express this year. Oh, and the Cannons signed on a new chaser yesterday."

"Anyone good?" Harry asked, knowing Ron would be learning all their stats as soon as he heard.

"Better than Chaswick, worse than Ingelnook."

"Ron will be happy, at least."

"It is five minutes to ten!" Molly yelled as she came into the kitchen. "We are flooing in half an hour!" She turned and smiled to Harry and George. "I'm so glad you two at least are completely packed. Have some more toast, George." She handed him another small stack. 

"Nearly Done!" Ron exclaimed as he and Ginny came down the stairs with his trunk between them. Percy was floating Ginny's trunk in front of him and his own behind him. 

"I'm going to do one last sweep of my room," Percy said as he turned back around. "Don't eat all the sausages, Ron!"

Once everyone was seated at the table and eating their fill, Molly started handing out packages of sandwiches and snacks for the trip. 

"I have two egg salads, one corned beef, one ham, one chicken, and one turkey," she said as she handed out parcels. "Also, I have apples and plums from the Lovegoods." 

Harry tucked his chicken sandwich in his pocket with an apple and thanked Mrs Weasley for the food.

"No trouble, dear! Can't have you all only eating sweets the entire ride," she looked at Ron who shrugged. 

"It's part of the experience, Mum."

After breakfast was cleared away and one last run around the house, Arthur and Percy shrunk everyone's luggage and they lined up for the floo.

"Remember, speak clearly and try to step out right before you think you will land," Molly told Harry as he watched the twins disappear one by one in the green flames. He nodded. 

"Right, clear and loud." He threw the floo powder into the grate and stepped in. "PLATFORM 9 3/4 !" He shouted and was whisked away.

Floo travel reminded Harry of the time Dudley had decided to practice dunking his head in the toilet one summer. It was uncomfortable, felt like his stomach was going to rebel, and made him really want it to be over as quickly as possible. Right before he felt like he was going to keep swirling forever, he felt the momentum slowing and stepped forward with his right foot. He fell directly into Fred's arms this time, so his glasses were saved, but he still hated floo travel.

"I hate floo travel," he told Fred as the twin helpfully pulled him out of the way of Ginny, who was holding Evangeline, her puffskein, gently in her hands.

"You didn't end up in Knockturn this time, so you're improving!" Fred said with an affectionate hair ruffle. "Let's get everything put on board before we make our goodbyes."

Harry looked around and saw Hermione waving from the other end of the Platform.

"I see Hermione," he told Ron as he brushed the soot off his trousers. "She's on the other end, so let's say goodbye now so we don't have to fight to get through the people twice." Ron, Ginny, and Harry all said their goodbyes to Molly and Arthur before diving into the sea of bodies standing between them and their friend.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!" Hermione waved. "I've found a compartment!" She helpfully pulled Ginny out of the crowds and around the very end of the train. "Come on, let's get everything settled! You'll never guess who I found on the train!" Harry looked up and saw a familiar canine face looking out the window and smiled. 

"I think I might!" He laughed. 

Entering the compartment they were greeted by a very happy Snuffles and a snoring Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin is completely asleep. Even when a few rowdy Hufflepuffs passed by, he didn't react." She helped the others pile their trunks in the overhead racks and unshrink them. "He looks ill, Harry. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he has a chronic illness that wipes him out completely every few weeks. Has done since he was a child." He hugged Snuffles as he tried to lick his glasses off his face. "Yes, yes! I'm here you silly dog! Stop slobbering all over me, that's gross."

"Oh, that's terrible! I can't imagine being ill all the time. Hopefully he'll be able to rest on the train, you know how loud it can get."

The settled in, chatting about whoever they saw on the platform and Hermione, Harry, Ginny's new pets. Hermione frowned when she noticed Scabbers was absent, but she must have thought he had died and they were deciding to ignore it, so she switched topics. Before long, it was time for the train to leave. They all took a minute to wave to several people out the window, then settle in for the journey. It didn't take long for the twins to find them as they travelled away from town.

"Come in!" Ginny said as they stuck their heads inside. "You have to tell Hermione everything that happened last night! Hermione, you won't believe it."

"Well, It started with an anonymous tip-"

"-very hush hush-"

"-that sent us up into Ronnikins room-"

"-which was as blindingly orange as always-"

"-to capture a little rat, known to us as Scabbers-"

"-but to the rest of the world, known as Peter Pettigrew!"

Harry laughed as he watched Snuffles' head moving backwards and forwards when each twin spoke. He hugged his -currently in dog form- godfather and settled down to listen to the twins weave their story.

"Now, we are, as you know, geniuses-"

"-of the prankster variety, to be precise-"

"-and have been known to play a little prank on a certain rat in the past-"

"-so we knew exactly how to creep up on the mangy beast-"

"-and stun him while he slept on the windowsill!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Fred wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. Boys!

"-We merely had to petrify him-"

"-tie him up-"

"-lock him in an unbreakable cage-"

"-stick him in an unbreakable box-"

"-and hand him to our dad to take to the ministry-"

"-It took less than ten minutes-"

"-and the world will never know our bravery-"

"-apprehending a mass murderer-"

"-for our esteemed father does not wish for us-"

"-to be known as the ones who unknowingly harbored a fugitive Death Eater-"

"-for twelve years while we thought he was-"

"-A RAT!" 

They finished together. Snuffles barked and licked Harry on the face again. Ron laughed at Harry's disgusted face at the dog breath.

"What they didn't say, Hermione, is that Dad's going to be nominated for an Order of Merlin for bringing him in! It's all secret right now, but they might have to call some of us as witnesses during the trial." Ron said gesturing to the twins. "It will probably be them and Dad, but maybe me and Percy, too. It's disgusting really, thinking that I let some strange man sleep on my pillow."

Everybody made a disgusted face before Hermione asked,

"So, who is this Pettigrew person, besides a creepy follower of You Know Who? You make it sound like he wronged your family."

"He's the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort," Harry said quietly in anger. "He also set up my godfather, Sirius, so that he would be blamed. He was taken to Azkaban with no trial."

"Wait! Sirius Black, on the television and in the newspaper?" Hermione asked confused. "I thought he was a mass murderer."

"No, Pettigrew killed them, but Sirius took the blame. Once Pettigrew is brought in for his trial, Sirius will be declared innocent and he can come out of hiding!" Harry smiled. "Then I can officially live with him, as my guardian. It's going to be great!"

"Much better than your crazy relatives," Ron said with a nod. "Fred, George, and I tried to report them after the breakout last summer, but our letter was rejected by the ministry." Ron huffed. "They thought it was a prank, and Dad had a problem at work because of it, on top of Lucius Malfoy. But now you don't have to worry about them, right?"

"Yeah," Harry pushed his glasses up his nose again. 'I don't think the Dursleys would have taken me back anyway after this summer. I had an accidental magic moment and blew up Aunt Marge like a hot air balloon."

"You WHAT?!" 

Harry laughed as he explained to everyone about his horrible uncle's horrible sister and her horrible bulldogs (they truly were horrible, he's not exaggerating).

After some time the Trolley Witch came by and everyone picked out a few treats. 

"Should we get some for the Professor?" Hermione asked as she looked back at him, sleeping soundly in the corner.

"I've already got it," Harry said as he sat down with ten bars of chocolate and six boxes of chocolate frogs. Everybody stared. 

"That's a lot of chocolate, mate," Ron said as he opened up a box of Bertie Botts and handed some to Ginny.

"Remus basically lives on chocolate," Harry laughed. They ended up munching on their food and candy the rest of the afternoon as the day outside became more and more dreary and rainy. In the late afternoon when everyone had dispersed, Fred and George going to find their year mates, and Ginny going out and returning with Neville and her blonde friend Luna, they settled down quietly. Hermione read in her Arithmancy text book and Ron, Harry, and Neville were discussing their hopes for the new year (not to be in life threatening situations was all they could hope for). Ginny and Luna seemed to enjoying a conversation about some sort of creature that may or may not exist in a foreign alpine climate. Snuffles had burrowed himself into Remus' lap and the man was now sleeping while hugging an enormous dog as if he were a giant teddy bear.

Then the train stopped.

Everyone screamed as trunks shifted and people were thrown to the floor.

"We can't be there yet, we must have at least an hour more in the journey." Hermione said as she looked out the window.

"It looks like there's something out there," Ron said as he joined her. 

Harry, meanwhile was kneeling in front of Remus and Snuffles, who was whining pitifully.

"What is it, Snuffles? What's wrong?"

Then the lights went out.

"EVERYONE REMAIN IN YOUR CABINS!" The voice of their charms teacher resounded down the hall, magically magnified. "I REPEAT: REMAIN IN YOUR CABINS!" Everyone started talking at once.

"Quiet!" 

Remus rasped as he sat up and conjured blue flames in his hand. He was staring at the door with his wand in his other hand. A deep cold filled the room and Snuffles started to whine and try to burry himself behind the others. The compartment door slid open and a black hooded figure turned to look through the doorway.

"Be gone!" Remus growled. "You have no purpose here!" with a tight motion of his wand the room was suddenly glowing in silvery light as a lupine shape charged the creature and it fled off the train. Remus stood and dragged Snuffles over to Harry who was on the floor, shaking like a leaf, and deathly white. "Stay here. I'm going to go check the rest of the train with the other teachers. Eat some of that chocolate. Do not leave. Lock the door."

They all nodded silently as he left the compartment at a run, hearing a yell farther down the train.

"What was that thing?" Neville asked with a shaking voice.

"I don't know," Ron said. "But it felt like I'd never be happy, ever again."

"They are creatures that feed on souls," Luna said, playful tone noticeably absent. "Feed on happiness."

"Harry," Hermione shook his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He blinked at her as if he were somewhere far away in his mind.

"Who was screaming?" he asked. "I could hear screaming."

"Mate, no body was screaming," Ron replied, looking concerned at his friend. "Here, eat some chocolate. Lupin said to, and if he could drive away that, that thing, then he must know what he's on about." Everyone nodded and shared one of the many bars of chocolate Harry had purchased.

After a few minutes, the lights came back on and the train began to move once more.

They talked in hushed voices while Harry, Hermione, and Ginny calmed their animal companions who were just as rattled as they were. After about twenty minutes, Remus Lupin returned with Professor Snape of all people. 

"Is everyone alright?" Remus asked as he stepped into the compartment. 

"The chocolate helped, sir," Hermione replied. Remus nodded and gestured to their potions professor.

"Professor Snape has a healer's license and would like to check over all of you since the dementor was so close to everyone in this compartment. Would you allow him to run a diagnostic charm?"

"Is everyone else alright, Professor?" Hermione asked, worried.

"As well as can be expected, with dementors running loose on the train," Snape responded testily as he waved his wand over her. "You are fine, eat more chocolate. Ms Lovegood, you next." 

"There were only a few bumps and bruises, all caused by the train stopping suddenly. We were very lucky that we have several professors on board who were able to drive them away." Remus sat down next to Harry on the floor. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I heard screaming," he whispered.

"Dementors, feed on happiness, leaving us with only our worst memories." Remus sighed and pushed another piece of chocolate into Harry's hand. "Your worst memories are probably worse than most." Professor Snape waved his wand in front of Harry and frowned when the diagnostic appeared. He waved his wand again in a different direction and frowned deeper.

"First, a Pepperup, then a stomach soother. I'm going to be prescribing you a bone strengthening solution and nutrition potions to be taken once per day with a meal. Your bones are not as strong as they should be." He muttered to himself as he reached into several inner pockets of his robe to retrieve said potions. "I will forward your read outs to Madam Pomphrey." Harry drank both potions rapidly to minimize the taste. The other two he shoved in his pocket for later.

"And eat more chocolate. That is all I can do for you." Snape turned to look at Lupin and the dog. "We will be having an emergency staff meeting after dinner. I will send Pomona on with the ones who need medical assistance. Thankfully, no one died." Remus nodded, and Professor Snape left them with a swish of his black robes.

"Let's get ready to disembark. We should be there in a few minutes. Harry, keep Snuffles with you at all times." Remus said as he soothed the trembling dog and shell shocked kids.

"We'll never have a normal year at Hogwarts, will we?" Ron asked with utter melancholy in his voice. 

"It doesn't look like it," Hermione replied, stealing worried glances at Harry, who was staring off into space, utterly silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This one took me a long while to write, but I think I conveyed what I had hoped to with this chapter. Throwing a few extra characters in here and there. We are changing things!!!


	14. The Welcome Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to Hogwarts!

The Great Hall was in near pandemonium as students of all houses were trying to find their friends and family members and several of the staff were attempting to assure their students that all was well. Professors McGonagall motioned to the trio of Gryffindors as they entered the Hall and they followed her to a chamber off the side, normally reserved for faculty. 

"Well, let me look you over," She said to Harry as she held him at arm's length and cast a critical eye over him. She noted his pallor and general unsettled demeanor with a frown. "This is the second year in a row you have had a near death experience before even arriving on school grounds. I hope this is not a pattern in the making. Mr. Weasley, make sure Mr. Potter eats a substantial meal and a bit more chocolate." She turned to look down at Snuffles, who was leaning against Harry's legs. "Snuffles, a house elf will ensure that you have your meal accessible under the table. Do not cause any problems tonight. Miss Granger, remain so we can talk about your schedule. Off to dinner." she shoed the to wizards out the door.

"She looked ready to send you to the hospital wing, mate!" Ron exclaimed. "You got off easy."

"Right, yeah," Harry said distractedly as his eyes searched over the hall, nodding to the people he recognized, mostly quidditch players from various teams, and found an empty spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ron sat down on his right and looked up and down the table.

"I don't see Percy, but Fred and George look alright," he said as Dumbledore stood and raised his hands.

"I must ask you all to calm yourselves momentarily as we prepare to sort and welcome our first year students to their first evening at Hogwarts. Several of our number are not with us due to the excitement on the train ride. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape have assured me that the worst injury was a broken arm caused by a falling trunk. I must ask that we all remain calm during the sorting and once the feast begins, you may return to your friends. Professor McGonagall, we are ready."

With that, the doors to the Great Hall swung open soundlessly. Professor McGonagall lead a scared looking group of first years into the hall, Hermione bringing up the rear and breaking off from the group to join her friends at the table.

"They're so tiny," Ron whispered as he watched the children listen to the Deputy Headmistress as she held the Sorting Hat.

"Sh! I don't want to miss it," Hermione said as she sat down on Harry's other side.

They cheered for all the new students as they were sorted, maybe a little more excited for Gryffindors, but house pride was involved. As soon as the last student was sorted ( a very intimidating looking Hufflepuff), Dumbledore stood once more.

"Welcome, Students, Faculty, Ghosts, to a new year of learning. Your journey here was unexpectedly arduous, but we have all arrived to school in one piece. If at any time you feel unwell, ask a prefect or friend to escort you to the Hospital Wing. And now, Eat Up!" He clapped his hands and the tables groaned under the weight of the food resting on serving platters.

"That's a lot of chocolate for a main course," Hermione noticed as she started filling her plate with roasted vegetables and rice.

"Right, have some roast, Harry," Ron said as he filled both his plate and his friend's with food."

"Ron, I'm not a baby." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hey! I'm just doing what McGonagall told me to do!" Ron smirked as he placed a chocolate tort on Harry's plate as well. "Eat!"

Harry glanced under the table to see Snuffles with his own bowl full of chopped ham and chicken.

"Right," Harry said and dug in.

He spent some time looking around the hall as he let the sounds of students talking wash over him. He raised an exasperated eyebrow at Malfoy when he made an over exaggerated swooning motion in Harry's direction. (Oh, just ignore him, Harry. I'm sure he felt just as awful as the rest of us.) Harry's eyes continued around the room until he reached the teacher's long table at the front of the hall. Hagrid waved to him happily, which Harry returned. Remus nodded in his direction before gesturing at his plate and mouthing "eat". Professor Snape was glaring at the Hufflepuff table as a particularly loud group of students waved their arms about. 

"What do you think, Harry?" 

He turned back to Hermione, who had apparently asked him something.

"Er, could you repeat that? Sorry." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We were just wondering if the Headmaster is going to tell us what really happened on the train, or if we will just be sent to bed with some brief announcement." Neville spoke up from across the table.

"Most likely saw something vague and not helpful in the slightest," Ron mused as he waved his fork in the air. "That's what happened last year with the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco."

True to Ron's prediction, Dumbledore did say something vaguely reassuring before sending them off to bed. Harry watched the teachers leave the room through the side chamber, and wondered if they would ever know what they would be discussing.

"Harry! I've got some maneuvers I want us to run this Saturday in practice," Oliver exclaimed as he was jostled into the mess of humans leaving the room. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, forcing himself to think about quidditch instead of near death experiences. "Tell me about it?" and so they spent their walk up to Gryffindor tower in an energetic discussion of quidditch.

.............

"What do you mean you don't know why they were there?" Amelia Bones asked in a deadly voice. "You were the one who said they were all under control and back at Azkaban Prison."

"Amelia, I can assure you, all the dementors were sent back several weeks ago after that meeting-"

"Well, then Cornelius, explain to me why there were two, two! Two dementors that attacked the Hogwarts Express this evening while it was full of children!" Madam Bones glared through her monocle as she stood behind her desk in the Ministry. "Children that can do nothing against those soul-sucking abominations! My niece was on that train!"

"All the dementors should be at the prison! They were sent back, I swear!" Minister Fudge placated the angry witch. This was terrible. He can only imagine the number of howlers he would be receiving tomorrow from angry parents. Thank Merlin that he was not Dumbledore at this moment. "Are all of the children safe?"

"None of them had their souls ripped from their body, if that is what you are asking." Bones snapped as she pointed to a stack of papers. "Fifteen children sustained injuries when the train stopped so suddenly, and several children were negatively effected by the dementors' presence enough that they will need to be monitored in the hospital wing overnight. The worst injury was a broken arm, thankfully, but only because we were very lucky. Several professors chose to ride the train this trip since there has not been a statement issued about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew as of yet. And, yes, we are still rushing the trial for this Saturday. Notifications went out this evening to those involved. You need to get this situation handled, now."

"What would you have me do?" Cornelius asked.

"Aurors will be questioning everyone who has had access to the prison and the dementors this summer. Two Auror teams have been sent to the school to monitor the situation and take eyewitness accounts from the students. I want to know who sanctioned those dementors, and I want to know as soon as possible. We do not want to spread panic, which is what will happen if we do not find out before the Daily Prophet catches wind of it."

Cornelius paled again.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure the dementors are at the prison where they belong."

"Good, now leave. I have work to do." 

Cornelius scrambled out of her office as fast as his feet could carry him.

.......

"What do you mean, and investigation?" Pomona seethed. "They don't know who did this? This was not just some misguided attempt to capture Sirius Black?" She slapped her hand down on the table. "Two of my badgers are spending the night in the hospital wing and one came close to losing her soul!"

"Professor, we are trying to discover who sent the dementors as fast as we can," the calming voice of Auror Shacklebolt assured. "We wish to ask the students some questions to help us discover what happened."

"You will be taking our accounts as well?" Professor Flitwick spoke up. "There were several of us on the train. I shudder to think what might have occurred if we had not been present."

The entire room took a moment to digest that horrible thought silently.

"Thankfully, we did have four of our number on the train, and all of our students are safe," Dumbledore broke the silence. "How long will the Aurors remain on Hogwarts grounds?"

"One team of six will remain here, but the other team will return to the ministry once all statements are taken." Another of the Aurors answered.

"We have classes tomorrow," Severus pointed out. "When do you plan to ask the students these questions?"

Albus sighed.

"We could cancel classes for the morning-"

"Better make it all day," Minerva interrupted. "You know nothing will get done in that short amount of time."

"We could hold interviews by house-"

"Or by year-"

"That wouldn't work-"

"Death! I have seen it!"

"Cancelling classes? Is that the best way to begin the school term?"

"They were all in different compartments on the train-"

"Why don't we ask all the ones who actually saw the creatures to be interviewed with their compartment mates, and everyone else by year and house?"

"That could work-"

"Are we to begin the school year the way the last year ended?"

"Students in the hospital already-"

"And a GRIM!"

"What about those who are in the Hospital wing-"

"We could use house common rooms or unused classrooms-"

"Why not just use the Great Hall?"

"Ladies! Gentlemen!" Dumbledore stood. "You have many ideas of merit, and we cannot hear them all simultaneously. Let us speak one at a time so we may end our meeting before midnight."

Everyone quieted down. Dumbledore turned to the Charms professor.

"Filius, I believe you were the first one to notice the dementors after the train stopped?"

"Yes, I could actually feel their presence near the front of the train before we came to a stop. I had just left the dining compartment when the train stopped and the lights went out. I sent a patronus at the vile creature when it tried to open a compartment. It fled past me toward the back of the train and I warned the passengers to remain in where they were. I sent a message to Pomona, who I knew was farther along down the train, then spent the remainder of the time checking on the students compartment by compartment." 

Albus nodded and turned to the herbology professor.

"Pomona, could you tell us what you witnessed?"

She nodded.

"When the train stopped I was in the hallway talking with our Head Girl. She and I both fell to the ground, but were unharmed. We began checking on the compartments closest to us when we heard Filius' announcement, then a scream from another part of the train. I sent the students back into their cabins when I saw two different patronus charms driving a dementor down the hallway and out into the sky. Professor Snape found me as I rushed to the compartment it had been standing in. I believe it was the same dementor Filius had seen. I received his message only moments after."

Albus turned towards the potions master.

"Severus?"

"I, like Filius, felt their presence before the train halted and was able to lock several of the compartments around me before the train jerked to a stop. I was near the middle of the train at that time and I knew Filius was near the front, so I sent my patronus that way after I heard his message. I saw if flee from the train, and stupidly assumed it was the only one, so I began checking on the students, heading toward the back of the train as Pomona worked toward the front. Then I saw another flash of a patronus and knew that Lupin must have driven off another. I heard a scream, and ran toward it, thinking it was a third dementor. It was not. One of the students had been hit by her trunk as it fell and suffered a heavily bleeding head wound. Her compartment mate, who was afraid of blood, screamed and fainted, also hitting her head. Neither of them were serious, jut messy. That was when Lupin found me and told me he had driven off the second one. He decided to scout out the rest of the train while I went from compartment to compartment doling out potions and chocolate."

"Thank you, Severus." Albus turned to Remus. "Could you tell us your story, Remus."

"Certainly. I was asleep when the train stopped, but upon waking, I knew something was wrong. The air was frigid and smelled of despair. The students in my compartment were especially effected by the dementor and began to show distress before we heard Filius make his announcement. One of the dementors opened the door to the compartment and, there's no other word for it, tasted the air before attempting to advance. I drove it out of the room, and as we were the last compartment of the train, fled into the night. I told the children to stay where they were and eat some chocolate before I heard the scream and ran in that direction. I met up with Professor Snape and then travelled forward on the train to check with the other two professors, the Trolley Witch, and the Conductor. Once we decided no one had died, I sent a message to both Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Bones at the Department of Magical Law enforcement. I returned to my cabin with Professor Snape to administer potions to the last of the students."

"Thank you, Professor," Kingsley said as they finished recording his statement. "Without your message, we would not have known there was anything wrong until much later." Remus nodded. "Madam Bones and Auror Scrimgeour have sent out several teams of Aurors to check on the train, Azkaban prison, and those with the authority to handle dementors."

"Well, then, if that is all you need from the majority of the faculty, let us call an end to this meeting-"

Dumbledore stopped as several ministry owls came flying into the room, landing in front of The Headmaster, Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Kingsley. Albus thanked the owl and opened the letter. Blinking several times.

"Well, it seems this will be a busy week. A trial has been set for this Saturday-"

"Have they caught Sirius Black?" Asked professor Sinistra.

"No," Albus looked up from his parchment. "They have caught Peter Pettigrew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this answers some of your questions and prompts even more (we're not quite halfway through, yet!) Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe! I'm amazed that so many of you are enjoying my story thus far!


	15. And All Were In An Uproar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens

"Can you believe?"

"It's like Christmas came early!"

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry rolled out of bed after being whacked in the face with a pillow. He stared groggily at his dorm mates, who were also in various states of wakefulness.

"Whuzit?"

He asked, attempting to find his glasses among his sheets. 

"McGonagall just made an announcement in the common room. We've all got to go to breakfast together." Dean said as he searched through his trunk.

"They've cancelled classes for today!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione looked like she was about to pitch a fit."

"What?" Harry asked, rubbing his face to make himself wake up faster.

"Come on! Get dressed! I want to know what's happening!" Seamus complained loudly, poking Dean in the shoulder. Harry fumbled around in his trunk, searching for his clothes.

"Where's Snuffles?" He asked as he managed to step into the correct leg hole of his trousers after several failed attempts.

"He's down in the common room getting pets from all the girls," Neville grinned as he poked his head in the door.

"Of course he is," Harry muttered with an eye roll.

"McGonagall said to tell you 'three minutes'. I think there was an 'or else' implied." Neville left the room right before one of Ron's pillows hit the doorframe.

It took two more minutes before the rest of the boys were ready, but they managed to run down the stairs in time.

"Nice of you to join use, gentlemen." McGonagall gave them a look to quell any back talk. "Now, we will calmly make our way down to the great hall as one. First Years in front, then by year to the back. Or Prefects and Head Boy will be keeping you all in line." She nodded to Percy Weasley who seemed to swell in importance. 

Everyone formed an approximation of a line and tromped through the portrait hole, Snuffles finding his way to Harry's side with a wagging tail.

"I heard you were stealing the hearts of all the girls in Gryffindor," Harry teased as he scratched behind his ears. "Moony is going to tell you off, you know."

They were soon joined by the bulk of Ravenclaw house as they made their way down the stairs. They were not in perfect lines either, but that seemed to be the result of a handful of their students missing. 

"They went to visit their friends in the Hospital Wing," Luna said as she walked next to Ginny. Nobody asked why she wasn't walking with her house mates. Luna just did what Luna did and you tried not to question it. "I think most of them will be joining us for Breakfast. I hope there's pudding." She said in her dreamy way before wandering forward to talk with Professor Flitwick.

After they entered the hall, the group split: Ravenclaws to their blue table and Gryffindor to their red. It wasn't until they sat down that they saw the men in uniform.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"Aurors," Ron told her. "They must be here about the dementors on the train."

Dumbledore chose that moment to stand and gesture for quiet.

"Before we begin our breakfast, I would like to welcome the Aurors sent from the ministry. Classes for the day are cancelled as they will be taking statements from everyone who rode on the train. It has been decided that questioning everyone will proceed faster if they are together with their fellow compartment mates from the time of the attack. After breakfast is finished, I must ask you all to congregate with those same individuals. After your group has been interviewed, you will be allowed to use your time today freely to prepare for tomorrow's classes. Your heads of houses will distribute your schedules during the meal. Now, let us eat!"

Breakfast appeared on the table as soon as he sat down and the entire room filled with noise. 

"Well, at least we can use the rest of the day to prepare ourselves for classes tomorrow." Hermione sighed. "I was looking forward to classes!" 

Harry patted her shoulder consolingly while passing a sausage link under the table to Sirius.

"At least you know that the library will be free for most of the day, since it finally stopped raining. Most people will be outside. Nice Quidditch weather." Ron said as he squinted up at the bright light from the windows and ceiling. Breakfast continued normally until the post owls descended. There were always more owls than normal on the first day of they year, as parents sent packages of items forgotten at home and care packages for their children. This morning, several ministry owls joined the flock and landed in front of Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and two before Harry. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and started grooming his hair.

"What's all this, then?" Ron asked as he traded his letter for a piece of sausage. The owl hooted in thanks, then flew away. He opened his letter and groaned.

"I've been summoned to the ministry for a trial. It must be the rat."

There was a chorus of "Me too" from his siblings.

"Why are you groaning about it?" Hermione asked. "Is it something terrible?"

"No, we're being called as witnesses, but Ron wanted to try those moves Wood was talking about last night. It's on Saturday." Ginny replied with a frown. 

"Then why does Harry have two letters?" Hermione turned to look at Harry who was reading through his letter with a slowly spreading grin.

"Uh, it's actually not for me." He glanced up at the Head Table and saw Remus eating his breakfast. "Hold on a moment, I need to go speak with Lupin and McGonagall."

"It's Professor," Hermione said as he walked away, Hedwig perched on his shoulder, like a pirate with a parrot, and Snuffles trailing behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" the Headmaster exclaimed with a smile. "What can we do for you this fine morning. It is good to see you have regained your color after yesterday's incident."

"uh, thanks, sir." Harry handed his letter over to his head of house, and handed the other one to Remus. "There's a group of us that have all been called as witnesses for the trial on Saturday."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "A most egregious misuse of the law has occurred. I will make arrangements for you and the others to travel with us to the Ministry this weekend."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said before turning to Remus who was pondering the letter in front of him. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let me think about it," Remus replied, tucking the letter into his inner pocket of his robes. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He smiled.

Harry grinned and bounded back to his tablemates. 

"They're going to work it out for us to travel there together," Harry said as he sat down. The twins nodded, then returned to their breakfasts. Percy looked vaguely ill, and Ron and Ginny just kept eating. "I wonder when they are going to ask us for our interviews? First or last?"

.........

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was in utter chaos.

They not only were attempting to uncover a plot against a train full of students (dementors! Utterly horrible creatures!), stopping all leads on Sirius Black and digging up cold cases by the dozens on the order of Madam Bones, but a now a ministry wide inquiry was being called after finding evidence that someone in the ministry (Not Fudge, thankfully, or maybe not thankfully, because no nobody knows who actually did it) stole two dementors from the control of Azkaban Prison.

Aurors were being pulled out of retirement and desk jobs to question as many people in the ministry as possible. A stream of owls had gone out requesting an emergency full Wizengamot meeting on Saturday morning and several parents had come storming in to cause a fuss about their children, having received letters about their eventful train ride. Lucius Malfoy had come swanning in to the department around breakfast time with a letter from his son clutched in his fist, demanding to speak to Amelia immediately. Exactly one half hour after he arrived, he left on the war path, yelling as he went. An emergency meeting of the school board was planned that night.

Throughout all the chaos, on Auror and his mentee remained calm.

In a small dim room, hidden behind a false wall inside a battered cabinet, inside an abandoned broom closet, behind a potted plant, sat Mad Eye Moody and Tonks. One sat watching the door, the other sat watching an unassuming box. Inside the box was a cage, and inside that cage was a rat.

"Stop whining, you mangy wretch! You've been spelled with food and water and air. What else could you want?" Moody glowered at the box.

"I can't believe one man could cause all this uproar," Tonks shook her head. "Besides the dementors."

"Well, now that we have his confession, we can finally bring some justice to those families that suffered because of him." Moody snarled. "Feeding information to the enemy for months before the end. We lost so many good fighters because of that rat. Walked into too many traps. Became paranoid around each other."

"It's not paranoia if they are truly out to get you!" Tonks quoted her mentor. 

"Exactly!"

Moody poked the box with his wand and stunned the rat again.

"Not to say that I'm not grateful for the responsibility of guarding a murderer, but are all guarding posts this boring?" She asked as she sent another detection spell at the walls and ceiling.

"The moment it becomes boring is the moment you make a life threatening mistake." Moody answered. "But yes, there is a lot of Hurry Up And Wait that happens in the field."

Tonks nodded. 

"Yeah, I got it, boss. Constant Vigilance!"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

.............

In a different department, on another floor, on the other side of the building, a tea cup shattered against the wall as the headlines declared: 

HOGWARTS EXPRESS ATTACKED BY DEMENTORS!

ALL STUDENTS SAFE!

DUMBLEDORE REASSURES PARENTS!

DMLE AND MINISTRY RESPOND!

The plot had failed. They would just have to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue maniacal laughter!  
> .  
> .  
> This post is short and going up early because my brother is coming home this afternoon for the first time since January! Hurrah!  
> .  
> .  
> Thank you all for reading!


	16. Many Questions and Only a Few Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School begins!

The next couple days were a whirlwind for Harry and his friends.

The interviews with the Aurors had taken a while, but as they were one of the groups that had actually seen the dementor as it had tried to enter their compartment, they were interviewed first, along with Professors Lupin and Snape. In an unused classroom near the Hufflepuff dormitory, they sat in a large circle together, Harry with Ron and Hermione on either side, Neville next to her, and Ginny and Luna next to Ron. Remus sat next to Neville and Severus sat next to Luna. Snuffles sat on the floor with his head resting on Harry's lap and Ginny was hugging Evangeline close to her chest. Talking about what had happened hadn't been pleasant for any of them, especially Harry. He had been surprised when Auror Shacklebolt had looked to the professors questioningly when Harry told him that he had heard screaming. 

"It sounded like it was far away," Harry recalled. "I don't remember hearing any words, but it sounded like she was crying."

Remus and Severus had looked at each other with troubled expressions.

"Harry, no one was screaming," Hermione said, worried. "We told you on the train."

"But I heard a woman screaming," Harry was troubled.

"Mr Potter, dementors make us feel and remember our worst memories and feelings of despair. It could be that you were remembering something from your childhood." Kingsley explained. 

"Could it have been Ginny? From last year in the Chamber?" Ron asked.

"No, she was unconscious while I was fighting Tom and the Basilisk." Harry frowned in confusion.

"Basilisk!" Kingsley exclaimed. "When did you encounter a Basilisk?"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all shared a look.

"Last year, when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron replied questioningly. "You know, when my sister almost died because Lockhart was going to run away and leave her there?" 

When the Aurors in the room just continued to stare blankly at them, Professor Snape spoke up and explained the petrifications and near death experiences of last term.

"Why were the Aurors not informed?" Kingsley asked.

"I believe the other professors and myself thought the Board of Governors had contacted you, considering they had talked about closing the school and firing the Headmaster." Snape said in the most dry voice they had heard him utter. "I will be making this oversight known to the rest of the faculty."

"And you said that this all came about from the Diary belonging to Voldemort?" Kingsley asked as he jotted down a few more notes. 

"Yes, Voldemort's name was Tom Riddle. He was the one who opened the Chamber 50 years ago and killed Myrtle." Harry paused as a thought came to him. "Wait, now that you know, Hagrid could get his wand back!"

"That's right!" Ron grinned. "He was expelled because they thought Aragog had killed Myrtle and they snapped his wand!"

"Who is Aragog?" Severus asked confused.

"Hagrid's pet acromantula that lives in the forest," Luna said dreamily as she braided Ginny's hair. "The thestrals avoid that part of the forest so they don't get eaten."

Kingsley looked to both Remus and Severus in total confusion.

"Why don't we finish the interview about the train ride, and then we can talk about the other times you almost died afterwards?" Remus asked. "There are many, so we may be here for quite a while."

It had taken all morning, but by lunch they were free to go, leaving the adults together as they left for the Great Hall.

"What do you think, Harry? We could fly some drills this afternoon?" Ron asked as they walked down the hall.

"I'm heading to the Library after lunch," Hermione said with a frown. "We need to learn more about dementors and also ministry laws and school laws. There must be something in there that can help us understand this all a bit better." 

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. That was the Hermione Has A Mission look. 

"I guess we can go flying after we visit the library," Harry said slowly. "Give us time to digest." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's put out face. 

"Come on, Ron. Let's eat first and worry about the rest later," Ginny dragged her brother into the hall.

While they were munching on their lunches, Harry heard the voice he had not been looking forward to hearing at all.

"I wrote my father last night, so he should be visiting the ministry this morning. He is personal friends with Minister Fudge. Can you believe, dementors on the train? What is this school coming to? It going to the dogs!" 

Harry turned around and saw Malfoy standing near the entrance, talking with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle behind them. It looked like they were just arriving from their interview. Zabini looked like he would rather be anywhere else than standing next to Draco Malfoy, but the flow of foot traffic in and out of the hall was currently causing them to have to stand in place if they didn't want to run over a group of wide eyed first year Slytherins. Parkinson seemed to be hanging on Malfoy's every word. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at the food longingly. Malfoy was looking at Harry and his dog.

"I can't believe Potter convinced the Headmaster that he needed an emotional support animal. What is he? Five? It is an abuse of power, plain and simple! My Father will hear about this!"

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, attention returning back to the table.

"What?" He asked when everyone just stared at him.

"No witty response yelled across the hall? No charging after him to protect the feelings of the underdog?" Hermione asked. "Who are you and what have you done to our Harry? Is your Saving People Thing suddenly gone?"

Everyone laughed as Harry stuck out his tongue.

"I don't have a saving people thing," He groused.

"Yeah, ya do, mate!" Seamus called from down the table.

"Just eat your lunch so we can go do research-"

Ron whined and picked up another piece of toast.

...........

That night, after all the students had finally gone to bed, a big black dog made his way silently down the halls to the Defense Classroom. He pressed his paw against the door several times in a strange rhythm then shuffled back as the door opened noiselessly into the corridor. He padded through the classroom and nosed open the cracked door to Lupin's office. The man was sitting at his desk with a large mug of hot chocolate and a plate full of chocolate biscuits. 

"Close the door behind you, Sirius," he said, not looking up from the papers before him. The dog transformed into a tired looking man. He practically collapsed into the chair across the desk from his friend, stealing a biscuit as he did.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked as he munched.

"I'm not sure," Remus sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"If I go in there as a dog, magic will still recognize me and Lord Black and I'll be back in chains within moments. You know what the goblins said-"

"I know, but you also don't want to leave him alone."

"Not with the rat in the same room. I can't do anything until the traitor is officially sentenced. While they are not actively looking for me, I'm still considered a felon in the sight of the wizarding world." He stole another biscuit.

"Everything is happening too fast." Remus nodded. "I've got the guardianship papers here. All we need is your signature and Harry's and full custody will become yours. Minerva and I are secondary caregivers, the Weasley family are the fall back."

"And the abuse and neglect charges for Petunia?" Sirius asked, rolling his shoulders and settling into the chair.

"I've had an unlikely ally in Severus Snape."

"He hates you," Sirius gaped.

"But he hates Petunia Dursley more," Remus grinned. "Apparently he had been led to believe Harry had led a pampered life, hidden away with a magical family. He paid a personal visit to Petunia and Vernon Dursley after Minerva and I managed to get them to sign over their rights to Harry in the Muggle world. I believe he explained in great detail what would happen if they ever laid a hand on a child again."

"Who would have expected Snape to be a big softy underneath all that poison and hatred," Sirius deadpanned.

"Sirius, he's not evil-"

"He was a Death Eater-"

"Who turned spy for us-"

"Are you seriously defending that bastard?"

"I'm not Sirius, I'm Remus."

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"But in all sincerity, I think he has done some soul searching over the past month-"

"Has it only been a month?" Sirius muttered.

"-and has decided that helping Harry is in his best interest, if not the 'right thing' to do."

"Of, course. He's a Slytherin, that's what they do, whatever is best for them." Sirius snarled.

"And can you blame them? The entire world is against them after the last war, and some families are only now building their reputations back." he said with a pointed look.

"Alright, alright." Sirius sighed. "I have already taken up the Lordship for the House of Black. That still doesn't solve our problems for the trial Saturday." 

Remus held up a piece of paper.

"This is the letter from this morning, requesting your presence at the trial. It's from Amelia, personally, not as the head of the DMLE."

"What does that even mean?"

Remus shrugged.

"Maybe she has a plan?"

Sirius just glowered at him.

"Look, she asks here for you to arrive at eight o'clock in the morning," Remus waved the letter over to Sirius. "That's a full two hours prior to the start of the trial and an hour before the rest of the witnesses are called. That sounds like some sort of plan to me."

Sirius read the letter several times.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving Harry's side." He finally said.

"Ok, then I'll make arrangements for the three of us to all arrive before eight o'clock." Remus said. "Now, go sleep. I have to prepare my lessons for tomorrow. It's my first day teaching, after all."

Sirius laughed and hugged Remus quickly before stealing his mug and drinking the rest of his hot chocolate. 

"Relax! The kids are going to love you, Professor Moony!" He winked then transformed into a dog and left the room just as quietly as he entered.

............

Classes began and the students settled into normalcy faster than they all had expected to with the excitement on the train. Because their first day of classes had been cancelled, they had begun their week on a Friday and several classes had been rearranged to accommodate the first years introductory classes. In Herbology they took soil samples from a variety of plants and learned detection spells and charms to ward against root rot and acid spitting slugs (Neville was the only one exited about that particular class). Transfiguration was a review and quiz to remind them what they had learned last year (and in some cases completely forgotten over the summer). Charms was also a review, but more practical, and the class ended when Seamus accidentally set the chalkboard on fire (even Professor Flitwick hadn't figured out how he had done that as they had been working on levitating bricks). 

Harry's first new elective was Ancient Runes with Hermione while Ron and Neville ventured up into the high tower for Divination. It was difficult, but interesting, and Harry was looking forward to later in the year when they would start working on practical applications instead of just learning the Runic alphabets. (Harry was pretty sure he saw Hermione slip off briefly after class and then return from a different direction, but then he remember the time turner he wasn't supposed to know about, so he carefully didn't mention that Ancient Runes and Divination occurred simultaneously.) Ron, Neville, and Hermione complained about the terrible incense Professor Trelawney used in her classroom and Hermione didn't have much good to say about the professor (a first for her, considering how long she tried to say The Idiot was a good DADA instructor last year). Ron was unhappy Harry had decided to switch classes, but admitted that it was probably for the best since the entire class had been spent telling Neville that he was going to die in horrible ways.

"It wasn't as bad as all that," Neville had shrugged. "She kept finding all these portents in my tea leaves. I only took the class because my Gran insisted, but I don't have the sight, so I'm not expecting much."

"What do you mean, The Sight?" Hermione had asked intensely. Harry and Ron took a step back and let Neville take this one.

"Well, the only people who can truly see the future and make prophecies, they have the Sight. They can See, you know?" Neville tried to come up with words to explain to Hermione something he had learned quite young and not really thought about much. "It's something you're born with, like being a parselmouth or being a metamorphagus. If you don't have it, you can use tools to help you figure some things out, but it isn't really the same. The objects help direct the magic and you can learn how to read the patterns to make educated guesses. My Gran's Aunt's Cousin had the sight, so she wanted me to take the class. I can learn to read tea leaves and palms and the stars like any other wizard, but I can't learn to have the Sight, you see. No one can."

At that, Hermione had wandered off to the library to look up branches of magic she had never considered. The boys had wandered back to Gryffindor tower to relax after a long first day back. They spent half an hour attempting to write their Transfiguration essays, then gave up and played a hand of exploding snap. At dinner, he and the Weasleys were asked to come to the Headmaster's office by their head of house. Hermione waved them off, saying that she wanted to work on her charms homework in the library. Neville decided to join her.

As the troop of Weasleys tromped over to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's Office, they were joined by Professor Lupin and Snape.

"How were your first days back?" Remus asked. Everybody tried to answer at once, but the one that caught everyone's attention was Ron complaining loudly about the smell of the Divination classroom. Professor McGonagall snorted loudly and everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, who will be dying this year?" She asked with a grin.

"Neville. She kept talking about excruciating pain and insanity in his tea leaves, but then she saw the Grim!"

Everyone looked down to see Snuffles wagging his tail.

"Not a Grim," Harry said pointedly.

"Well, I will have to assure Mr. Longbottom that Professor Trelawney's predictions have included the deaths of at least one student in every class, every year, and as of yet, none of them have died."

"Not without trying," Snape muttered under his breath. Minerva sent him a pointed look.

"Divination is a more wooly subject than something with more concrete laws, like Transfiguration or Potions," She continued.

"Yeah, Neville told us that unless you have the Sight, you can't really make predictions, you can only read signs in the magic inside objects," Ron sighed.

"Two points to Mr. Longbottom for using his brain. I wasn't altogether sure he had one."

Everyone turned and stared at Professor Snape.

"I do think that was the most back handed compliment I've heard from you in a while, Severus. But I agree with Mr. Longbottom's assessment of the subject." McGonagall finally said. She turned to the gargoyle guardian.

"Honeyduke's Finest Chocolates"

"I never would have guessed that one," Harry said as they traveled up the circular stair.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called when McGonagall knocked. "Wonderful! You're all here together." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "As you all now know, you have been called to witness against Mr Pettigrew at his trial tomorrow at the Wizengamot. I have spoken with your parents, and it was decided for you all to floo directly from my office to the ministry together. Mr Potter and Professor Lupin are required to present themselves a full hour before the rest of you, so we will be split into two groups. I ask that you all be present here in my office at least twenty minutes prior to the requested time. I will accompany the first group and Professors McGonagall and Snape will accompany the second."

He looked around the group and saw the determination and anxiety upon their faces.

"If and when you are called to the stand to testify, you must speak the truth as you know it, and nothing more. You are not in trouble or on trial. You are there to tell your side of the story and answer any questions the defense or prosecution may have for you." He turned to look at Percy and Ron. "Some of you may be asked more questions than others." He turned to look at Harry. "And some may try to question you about unrelated topics." He looked at the entire group. "Answer truthfully and true justice will be observed." He looked around once more. "Do you have any questions?"

When everyone answered in the negative, he released them all to bed.

"Try not to worry and have peaceful dreams," He said as they made their way to the door.

"Remus," Harry asked quietly as they descended. "What about Snuffles?"

"Don't worry, Harry. We have a plan." He replied quietly.

"Is it a good plan?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I'll let you know after the trial tomorrow," Remus quipped. "If we're all back at Hogwarts, it was a good plan."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll flee to the continent and set up new identities as Romulus, Canus, and Harrold White, the odd hermits who moved from Britain to set up a joke shop." 

Harry just laughed at the confusion on the faces of the entire Weasley family.

"Sounds like a good plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any misspellings, I've corrected many, but I'm sure there are some I have missed.  
> Tomorrow, the trial!


	17. The Trial Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note. I'm not sure where the entire "Magical Lords and Ladies have POWER on the Wizengamot" ideas originated, as they aren't quite in the books, but are a popular fanfiction trope. I decided to roll with it, and based some of this story off those ideas. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about actual murder trials, so if I make any glaring mistakes, blame it on me not watching enough Law and Order.

Stumbling out of the floo in to the Atrium of the Ministry is not how Harry had wanted to start his day, but stumble he did.

It didn't help that Remus had arrived before him with Snuffles in his arms, so the two were standing there, laughing at him while he flailed around- not falling on his face this time, thank you very much. The floo flared once more as Dumbledore arrived in sedate, for him, robes of dark burgundy with little golden stars embroidered along the hem. 

Once Remus had set Snuffles down and spelled the soot away from Harry's robes, they followed Dumbledore to the witch checking wands.

"Wand please," she asked without looking up. To be fair, it was still quarter to eight in the morning, but the sound of her voice was so bored, Harry nearly snorted, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Ah, Emily, so nice to see you," Dumbledore smiled. The witch straightened and smiled at the headmaster.

"Good Morning, Headmaster!" She said in the most chipper cheerful voice, so contrary to her original statement, that Harry nearly started laughing again. "Are you here for the trial?" She leaned in, wanting as much juicy gossip as she could learn.

"Yes, my dear," Dumbledore smiled. "I'm here to escort some of our witnesses that have never been to the Wizengamot rooms before." He gestured to Harry.

"Um," she said looking at the dog. "I'm not sure dogs are allowed inside the court rooms," she hesitated at Dumbledore's smile.

"This is Harry's emotional support animal, Snuffles," Dumbledore said gently. "Trials can be very traumatic, especially to our youth." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes as he smiled. "Do you think you could let him through this once?"

She turned to look at Harry and did a double take.

"Oh! You're Harry Potter!" She gasped. "I am sure _you_ will be allowed in with such a handsome boy."

Snuffles wagged his tail, preening before Remus nudged him.

"Behave," he muttered.

After handing over their wands to be recorded, Dumbledore led them through several twisting hallways and to a tucked away elevator.

"This elevator is designated for Ministry heads only, but I think we can let it slide this once."

The very short elevator ride took them... somehow sideways and down before stopping and opening with a faint ding.

" _Court Rooms and Meeting Chambers, Department of Mysteries, Wizengamot Offices."_ The cheery voice announced before they stepped out into the corridor.

The passed by several doors, some with guards, some open where snatches of conversations could be hear. It seemed to take forever and also a split second to arrive before a large oaken door.

"This is Court Room Ten," Dumbledore said, suddenly very serious. "Only trials that require the entire Wizengamot use this room. It is for the most heinous offences that one would be brought before this assembled body."

Dumbledore opened the door to the room, entering in his energetic manner. Harry took a deep breath and followed after him. He sighed when he felt a brush of magic wash over him, then startled as a seat in one of the higher tiers of chairs began to glow.

"Ah, it would seem that the Potter seat has recognized you, my boy," Dumbledore said happily. Then paused as Remus and Snuffles entered and another seat on the opposite side of the room did the same. "And it would seem that our dear friend Snuffles has been accepted by the black seat as well. I can't imagine why that would be." Dumbledore said with a knowing look. "It would be prudent to claim the activation before others begin to arrive. Now, It would seem that I have some last minute files to look over in another room." Dumbledore said, before he turned and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Sirius shift back into his human form. Harry was surprised to see him in deep purple robes with a crest over his heart.

"Right, quickly now," He said.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. 

"You need to go sit in the chair for the magic to fully accept you and the glow will fade. Hurry, before someone else arrives." Sirius jogged up the stairs toward his seat as Harry ran toward his across the room. Sitting in magical glowing chairs sounded odd, but he had been living with a werewolf and a dog-man for a month, so he just decided to roll with it. He approached the seat he noticed a coat of arms engraved into the back, lit as if from within with the golden glow of magic. He glanced over to see Sirius sitting in his chair, the glow receding, so he sat.

It felt like picking up his wand for the first time. It was slightly terrifying, in that exhilarating way he only felt in the split second before he knew he had to pull up out of a dive. It was almost achingly beautiful, like the feeling of coming home he recognized from Hogwarts. This was ancient. This was raw. This was potential for the unknown. He felt that golden warmth rushing through his body and lifting his hair before sinking back into the chair and dissipating.

"Wow," he said as he grinned across the chamber at Sirius.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He smirked as he pushed up off the seat and shifted, bounding back down to a grinning Remus, who was standing in the center of the room with his hands laced behind his back.

"I love magic," Harry whispered as he stumbled down the stairs to meet up with the others. Remus gestured to the side there there were some roped off seats. 

"These are the seats for witnesses for the prosecution." He tapped his wand on a chair before sitting and a name plate etched out his name in a golden cursive above his head. Harry mimicked him and sat when "Harry Potter" graced the chairback in curlicue letters. Snuffles settled in at his feet and rested his head on Harry's legs. Harry gave him a gentle scratch behind the ears and released a calming breath. A murderer that caused his parents' deaths would be brought to justice today. He tried to relax into the chair instead of vibrating nervously with anxious energy.

Not even two minutes later, the door opened once more and Dumbledore reentered with several official looking people. The woman looked severe with a silver grey bob cut and her starched uniform. A wizard behind her was carrying an armful of papers and file folders, which he deposited on the table in front of Harry and Remus. He turned to them with a smile.

"Howard Jones," he said extending his hand first to Remus and then to Harry. "I'll be working with Madam Bones to prosecute Mr Pettigrew today. We will do everything we can to make sure true justice is found, gentlemen," he said solemnly. "To be frank, it is a pretty open and shut case. The only true things being decided are how long he will stay in prison if he isn't voted to have an immediate date with the dementors."

Harry felt queasy thinking about those creatures and looked worriedly to Remus.

"They won't have any dementors in the courtroom, will they?" Remus asked, sensing Harry's thoughts by his increasing unease.

"No, they will be waiting elsewhere to escort him to Azkaban."

Harry's attention was diverted to another man who nearly jogged in, sweating bullets, and muttering to himself as he pulled files out of a briefcase at another desk.

"That's Bartolomeu Hyperion, the attorney for the defense." Mr Jones said, seeing who Harry was watching. He grimaced. "I would not like to be in his shoes at the moment."

"Why not?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, no one wants to defend someone they know is guilty, for one thing," Mr Jones replied. "But also, this is a high profile case. He will be remembered for this, and there is no way his client can come out on top. It won't look good on his CV if you understand my meaning."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah, here come the rest of the witnesses!" Mr Jones smiled. Harry looked over and saw a flurry of redheads entering the room, along with several Aurors in uniform, his two professors, and several unidentifiable people in black robes with the hoods pulled up.

"Who are they?" Harry whispered to Remus as he watched the robed people stop to talk with Madam Bones and Dumbledore.

"Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries," he explained. "They have enchantments on their robes so you can't figure out who they are. You can't see their faces and the sound of their voice is altered so they are unrecognizable."

"Why?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"They work on magics most of us could never understand: Time, Love, Life, Death, Prophecies, Experimental Magics. It would be dangerous for them to be known or for them to spread knowledge that would do better kept from the rest of us who may not ever be able to understand it." Remus paused. "The fact that they are here could mean that they are to administer Veritaserum, a very potent and controlled truth serum. Only qualified people are even allowed to brew it or handle it." 

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said as she approached them and gestured to the seat next to him. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked, looking rather unsettled.

"Erm, sure!" He waved his arm. "You just tap it with your wand and it makes your name appear." He replied. He smiled as she sat and took Evangeline the Puffskein out of her pocket, holding her safely in her lap.

Over the next few minutes, wizards and witches in purple robes started to enter the chambers, heading to different seats in the gallery. Mr and Mrs Weasley herded the rest of their children over to sit with Harry, Remus, and Ginny. Soon the room began to fill and reporters and spectators filled the rows and rows of seats. Before Harry started feeling sick to his stomach in anticipation, Minister Fudge and a woman in a hideous pink dress and a black over robe arrived. The minister looked uneasy, but wandered over to talk with Dumbledore while the pink clad woman settled into her seat. A deep bell sounded and the doors closed with a final thud several minutes later.

Dumbledore walked over to a podium and raise his hand for quiet. After some general bookkeeping he paused and looked out over the assembled group.

"I call to order the 22nd meeting of the Wizengamut in the year of nineteen hundred ninety three. Today we hold a trial for one Peter Pettigrew, fugitive from the law." At this, the entire room broke into whispers. "Bring in the accused!" He called.

Two Aurors, one with a wooden leg and magical eyeball, the other with bright pink hair escorted in a scruffy looking, shifty man. His eyes were wide in terror as they shifted around the room. The Aurors shoved him into a chair where magical manacles affixed themselves to his wrists and ankles as soon as he touched the chair. 

"It suppresses magic, among other things," Remus leaned down and whispered to Harry. Once Pettigrew was attached to the chair, the two Aurors moved back and stood on either side of the door, keeping watch with their wands out.

"Madam Bones would you read the charges." Dumbledore said.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are charged today with the following counts: Conspiracy, Terrorism, Treason, Attempt to Murder, Obstruction of Justice, Incrimination, Perjury, Failed Registration of Animagus Form, Accessory to Murder, and Murder on 12 counts. Let it also be known to this court that the prosecution believes more information will come to light on the stand and we reserve the right to add to these charges as we see fit or set a date for a future second trial." Amelia Bones glared at Pettigrew through her monocle then sat down. Dumbledore looked to Pettigrew's lawyer and then to the Prosecution.

"The prosecution may proceed."

Mr Jones stood and turned to look at the assembled wizards and witches.

"Good People of the Courts, today sits before you a man believed dead, a hero for attempting to stop a man named Sirius Black, supposed supported of He Who Must Not Be Named. This wizard not only framed an innocent man for the murder of his dearest friends, and allowed him to sit in Azkaban for twelve long years, but also murdered twelve innocent muggles, nearly breaking the Statute of Secrecy. These are not suppositions, these are facts. My first action is to request the court to question this man under veritaserum so the court me hear in his own words the actions he has taken against our country and people."

"Permission to use veritaserum is granted," Dumbledore intoned.

One of the Unspeakables walked over to the struggling Peter and gripped his jaw, forcing him to swallow several drops of truth serum. He suddenly stopped resisting. Madam Bones rose from her seat.

"The test questions will now be asked." She turned to Pettigrew. "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." He replied blankly, staring off into space.

"When were you born?"

"May third, nineteen sixty." He said in a toneless response.

"The questions are verified," She sat down.

"Mr Pettigrew," Jones said as he stood behind his desk. "Are you now, or have you even been, a Death Eater?"

The room seemed to hush in the next instant.

"Yes."

The room burst into whispers.

"When did you become a Death Eater?" Jones asked.

"I was first approached when I was at school, in my seventh year. I did not take the mark until January of 1980."

Remus sucked in a breath and Snuffles snarled deep in his throat. Harry looked at him questioningly, but the werewolf just shook his head.

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"Power. The Dark Lord was winning the war and I did not want to be on the losing side."

"How did you serve your lord?" Jones quickly asked as the rumbling in the crowd became more audible.

"I was a spy in The Order, leaking information and setting up traps for Aurors during Revels and Attacks. I also leaked false information to the DMLE."

"Did you kill anyone under the orders of He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"No, I was more useful as a spy."

"Did you torture anyone under those same orders?"

"Yes, they were worthless muggles. I didn't count." 

Harry felt like he was about to lose his breakfast as he listened to this heartless man. The room had to be called to order since the whispering had become much louder over the course of the questioning. Remus kept a tight grip on his chair arm with one hand, and on Snuffles' neck with the other, holding him in place more than Harry could.

"Did you frame Sirius Black for the murder of 12 muggles on the First of November 1981?" Jones asked after the pause.

"Yes, Sirius was trying to kill me, so I caused a diversion to get away."

"What did you do?" Jones asked.

"I yelled at him that it was his fault James and Lily died, then blew up the street, chopped off my finger to make it seem like I had died, and ran into the sewers to hide."

"How did you hide in the sewers?"

"I am a rat animagus. I transformed and ran away in the chaos."

"Why was Sirius Black trying to kill you?" Jones asked before the rising volume in the court overwhelmed them again.

"Because I was the one who led the Dark Lord to Godric's Hollow, to James and Lily Potter."

"Were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes."

"Then why did everyone believe Black was the Secret Keeper?"

"He was, originally. But we switched after he was nearly killed during a raid. He recommended it. Said no one would suspect me."

"Why did you give the Secret to You Know Who?"

"So I would become a more trusted follower. I wanted the Dark Lord's favor."

"Why did You Know Who go after the Potters?"

"He wanted to kill the baby, Harry."

At this, the entire room was yelling back and forth. Dumbledore had to call for order several times before everyone quieted down. Remus had gripped the chair arm so harshly at that last revelation that it had snapped clean off and tumbled to the floor in two pieces.

"No further questions at this time," Jones said, then sat back down slightly breathless.

"Does the defense have any questions for the accused?" Dumbledore asked Hyperion.

"No questions," he replied with no emotion.

"Then let the antidote be administered." The Unspeakable came forward once more while the crowd muttered quietly.

"I believe we will take a recess before we proceed." Dumbledore said. With the bang of his gavel, the door opened and Pettigrew was escorted out by the Aurors, sobbing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we are nowhere near finished the trial, but this is a good place to stop for today.   
> Tomorrow we will return!  
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Justice is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the trial

The break was short enough that Harry had time only to run to the restroom with the twins while Remus whispered insistent words into Snuffles' ear. Time was passing in short hiccups, but soon enough everyone was ushered back into the courtroom and the trial continued. Stacks of parchment were passed along to the members of the Wizengamot and the Aurors presented their case. Pettigrew was not brought back in, however, as the questioning turned to the Weasley family and how Pettigrew had finally been captured. There was a bit of a kerfuffle when the twins were called to the stand, as they both refused to go alone and Dumbledore conjured a second chair for George in the end.

Percy explained with a pale face how he had found the rat in the garden as a child, had taken it in as a pet, and even brought it to Hogwarts with him until his younger brother Ron began to attend.

Ron explained how Scabbers had become ill this summer, finally succumbing to old age.

"I mean, he's twelve years old. That's old for a rat," Ron said then shook his head. "Well, if he were a real rat." He stared off into the distance in disgust. "I can't believe he slept in my bed."

The court had filled with murmurs when Arthur explained his part in the capture of the rat. If one thing was obvious, the rat had taken pains to hide from all who might wish him dead, both the light and the dark side.

Harry was asked to talk about his recollections of Scabbers over the past two years and was surprised to find out that Remus was being called not only as a witness for the prosecution, but for the defense. Not that it helped in any way when he said point blank that if he had known Pettigrew was the traitor, he would have killed him himself with his bare hands. That caused another round of yelling and chattering in the gallery. 

It took several hours before the witnesses had been questioned on both sides before Pettigrew was brought back in. By that point, Dumbledore had placed silencing barriers around the courtroom so they could hear, but not be heard and interrupt the questioning. Pettigrew was crying as he was brought in the second time, looking more like a rat than before as his eyes squinted, trying to see through his own tears. When it came time to question him, they nearly couldn't get him to stop whining.

"Remus, Remus," he begged as he looked over at the people lined up to testify. "You have to help me, please."

"Mr Pettigrew, did you or did you not tell He Who Must Not Be Named where the Potters lived." Hyperion looked like he was about to start bludgeoning his own client if the man would not answer the question.

"Harry, please. You have grown so big. Your parents wouldn't have wanted this-"

"I don't know what my parents would have wanted because they are dead," Harry snapped back, shocking the room. "They are dead because you betrayed them."

"The Dark Lord would have killed me, you don't know what it was like. He threatened my mum-" Peter sniveled.

"Yeah, well he did kill my mum." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mr Pettigrew-"

"Remus, I was just doing what I had to do to survive! You would have done the same!"

"Mr Pettigrew-"

Remus leaned forward and said in the coldest of voices.

"No, Peter. I would have died alongside them, protecting Harry, like I had promised to go when he was born. You broke that oath, and if we were not seeking justice in the courts, I would be out for your blood just as much as Sirius."

"I say!"

"Intention to do harm!"

"He's threatening me!"

"No consideration for-"

"Order! Order!" 

After order had been restored, Pettigrew silenced, and the room brought back to order, Minister Fudge stood.

"I believe we have heard enough to make our own opinions. I motion to call for a vote on all charges," he said pompously, before sitting down. 

"The charges are as follows: two counts of Conspiracy, five counts of Terrorism, one count of Treason, one count of Attempted Murder, two counts of Obstruction of Justice, one count of Incrimination, two counts of Accessory to Murder, and Murder on twelve counts. All who believe him guilty, raise your wand hand." Amelia Bones called out.

Every single hand in the voting section raised. But what caught the attention of the people where the two casting votes from the witness section: Harry Potter and his big black dog both sat with their hand (or paw) raised in the air. There was a brief moment of total silence as the vote was magically counted.

"All who believe Mr Pettigrew innocent?" Amelia Bones asked.

Not a hand moved.

"By a Unanimous Vote," Dumbledore stated loudly. "This court finds Peter Pettigrew guilty on all counts."

"Have mercy, have mercy!" Pettigrew cried as the Aurors stepped up to either side of him.

"I now ask the voting body to deliberate upon the details of his sentence," Dumbledore intoned.

As the people began to congregate to debate, Harry stood and raised his hand. Those who noticed, stopped and gestured to their neighbors.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. If I could say something?" Harry asked. After the nod he received to continue, Harry turned and faced the rest of the court.

"Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed my parents, but also caused by rightful guardian to become incarcerated without a trial for twelve years." There were murmurs at that statement, but he continued. "I would ask that you think on that when you decide his punishment. An easy death is not something he deserves. I ask for justice, not leniency." Harry sat down.

The crowd all began talking at once before the debaters erected a silencing ward.

"That was very mature, Harry." Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled up at him.

"I think my parents would have wanted it that way."

"Your dad would have rushed in to kill him, like Sirius," Remus mused. Snuffles huffed. "But your mum would have wanted him to suffer." He smiled. "You did not want to get on her bad side." Harry grinned.

A few moments later, the spokesperson for the assembled group stepped forward and the room fell silent.

"The Wizengamot declares the punishment for one Peter Pettigrew: He will be sentenced to twelve years of Azkaban for each of the murders he committed, a total of 144 years. In addition, his assets will be seized and distributed to the families of all the victims, including the Weasley family for emotional damages. If his funds are insufficient, the ministry will put forth no less than 500 and no more than 1,000 Galleons per individual. For his hand in the death of the Potters and the subsequent perjury against one Sirius Black, he will receive a second 144 year sentence, totaling 288 years in Azkaban prison. If, for some miraculous reason, he survives to the end of his sentencing, he will receive the dementor's kiss. He will spend the entirety of his sentence in Isolation." The elderly witch with white hair stated in a firm voice. Pettigrew let out a cry of despair and Harry sighed before the woman spoke again.

"In addition, it is the decision of this court that one Sirius Black be cleared of all charges, which have now been proven false in the course of this trial." The murmuring began again. "For each year wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban, the Ministry will award 100,000 Galleons in restitution and will provide sufficient funds for all medical bills resulting from his incarceration."

The room erupted as the press and galleries began speaking all at once.

"So it shall be," Dumbledore spoke, banging his gavel on his podium. "I now declare this session to be ended. Remove the prisoner."

While the room was filling with conversation, Harry turned to look at Snuffles.

"You hear that, Sirius! You're a free man!" Harry said with a grin. He laughed when Snuffles transformed into a man with a grin and grabbed him under the arms, swinging him around like a small child in excitement, ignoring the shouts of all around. He didn't notice the reporters and Wizengamot members swarming around them, or the shouts and jeers aimed at Pettigrew as he was led away by a group of Aurors and Unspeakables. He didn't notice the looks that passed back and forth between his professors and the Headmaster. He didn't notice the look of surprise on the face of the minister or the look of distain on the face of his pink-clad undersecretary. All he noticed was the joy he felt and the warm feeling that overcame him as he was squeezed into a hug on all sides by his friends.

The entire front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning captured this moment forever: Harry swinging around in the air, Sirius grinning like a madman, Remus laughing next to them, and the entire Weasley clan waving their arms in shock in the background. The headline read:

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT; DEATH EATER PETER PETTIGREW TO SERVE 288 YEARS IN AZKABAN

JUSTICE FOR THE POTTERS FINALLY SERVED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has lived up to expectations!  
> I have learned from this that writing court scenes is extremely difficult for me. Any inconsistencies we are going to blame on magic (ok? ok!) But the trial is finally over! Hurrah! Sirius is free!  
> This is not the end!   
> We still don't know who sent those pesky dementors!  
> More to come tomorrow!


	19. The Aftermath

The problem with being The Boy Who Lived, Harry mused as he walked down the corridor to the potions classroom, was that people would never stop whispering about him. He thought last year had been bad with the whole Heir of Slytherin talk, but that had not prepared him for the never ending chatter that followed him after the morning Prophet Sunday morning. 

After the trial, Harry had been so excited about Sirius being free and FINALLY being away from the Dursleys where they really couldn't send him back (which had still been a concern this summer, even after Professor McGonagall and Remus had done all that paperwork together), that he forgot that nothing in his life ever came easy and would always spit in his face when he was the happiest.

Harry, Remus, Sirius, and the Weasleys had spent the rest of the day together on Saturday, eating a homecooked meal from Mrs Weasley at the Burrow (after another sickening floo ride, urgh). But then, they had to return to school. And Sirius had to go to St Mungos, because apparently the Department of Child Services, or whatever their stupid name was, decided that he might be a little unstable after spending twelve years in Azkaban. Harry wasn't going to point out to them that he was pretty sure Sirius was a little bit unhinged _before_ his imprisonment, if the stories he and Remus had told him were any indication. I mean, who finds out that their friend is a werewolf and decides: I'm going to do this really hard and dangerous advanced self transfiguration technique that will change me into an animal so I can _play with him_ when he's transformed. Because a lonely werewolf is sad. Right. Sane. (Harry was also not going to point out that his dad had had the exact same reaction, so maybe the Potters weren't as sane as everybody claimed either.)

So, Sirius had been escorted to St Mungos by a fierce looking lady, who was apparently Sirius' cousin (and also the mother of Tonks and Harry thought that he might have to start writing down who everyone was related to because apparently Sirius was related to Draco Malfoy somehow and Harry was too, if you looked back far enough on his father's side, and Harry _really_ didn't want to think about being related to Draco Malfoy, of all people. Git). Sirius had promised to send Harry a letter as soon as he was allowed, and so Harry and his friends returned to school. It wasn't until he went to bed that night that he realized he missed the presence of the big black dog and ended up going down into the common room for several hours to stare at the fireplace and think about his life. His life was insane. 

Of course, then the Daily Prophet arrived on Sunday morning, and of course Draco Malfoy had already had a letter from his Father about it, and of course they got into a bit of a yelling match in the hallway, which is why he was heading to the Potions classroom after dinner on Monday night, instead of heading down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team as they practiced without him, again, since he had missed practice on Saturday because of the trial. (Wood had cornered Harry, Fred, and George in the common room on Sunday afternoon and lectured them for two hours about some sort of strategy he had been reading about from a Russian Quidditch publication, that Harry was pretty sure was illegal after Wood described the entire thing four times.)

Harry took a deep breath as he squared his shoulders, lifted his hand, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Snape's voice called from inside.

Harry opened the door and walked slowly to stand in front of Snape's desk, where he was glaring at a pile of papers. Malfoy wasn't here yet, which surprised him, because the Slytherin dungeons were literally down the corridor, but Harry pushed that thought away. Snape slashed through an entire section of the essay he was grading, muttering under his breath something that sounded like, "Unicorn blood would make it explode, idiot."

After several minutes of silence, where Harry practiced being still and silent (he had had lots of practice with the Dursleys, he was sad to say), Draco Malfoy decided to finally grace them with his presence.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. Thank you for gracing us with your presence," Snape said as Malfoy sauntered into the room. Harry felt horrified for a moment that he had literally had the same thought right before Snape had said that, but shook himself and focused on the interaction. Snape set his grading aside and looked at the two students standing in front of his desk in silence. Malfoy fidgeted under his penetrating gaze, but Harry just stood there, waiting.

"Mr Malfoy, correct me if I am wrong, but your mother did teach you manners, did she not?" Snape asked after the silence became more than uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir," Malfoy responded, looking suddenly unsure what was going on. Join the club, Harry thought.

"Mr Potter, I am assuming that your... relatives... did nothing of the sort?" Snape continued.

"Erm, they usually just locked me in my cupboard if I did something Freakish," Harry said without thinking, then wanted to slap himself in the face when he realized what he had said in front of Malfoy. "uh, right, no manners training, no."

Snape inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"We will be talking about that later with your Head of House, Mr Potter." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As much as it pains me to say this, the petty rivalry between the two of you must come to an end. I will not allow this to escalate and become a ... Problem. Do I make myself clear?" 

Both Malfoy and Harry glanced at each other in confusion.

"No throwing things into each other's potions, hexing each other in the corridors, passing threatening notes to each other in class, taunting each other across the Great Hall during breakfast, yelling at each other in the halls," Snape explained as he counted on his ink stained fingers. The two students nodded and quickly replied, "Yes, Professor."

"As has been demonstrated by the recent events, and his actions during the previous two years, Mr Potter cannot keep himself away from danger." Harry sputtered indignantly.

"It's not like I _asked_ the Defense Professors to try to kill me!" Harry exclaimed.

"And as he demonstrated in front of the _entire Wizengamot_ on Saturday, magic has accepted him as worthy to hold his house seat at the age of thirteen," Snape continued as if Harry hadn't said anything. "And as an Heir to a Wizengamot seat, properly brought up in the old ways, Mr Malfoy-"

"Oh, no," Harry groaned.

"It would be ... prudent ... for you to instruct Mr Potter in those ways so he does not make a fool of himself in front of the entire wizarding world."

"What do I get out of this?" Malfoy asked, frowning deeply.

"I am not asking you, Mr Malfoy. I am telling you."

Harry whined softly at the thought of his slow and painful death by boredom from Malfoy.

"All your detentions will be spent with me," Snape glared when Harry went to protest. "Instead of Filch." The two students glanced at each other again. "And I will train you in dueling." Malfoy perked up. Harry frowned.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because, Mr Potter, no one has yet figured out why the dementors attacked the Hogwarts express." Snape answered, folding his hands over each other on the desk. Harry thought for a second.

"You think someone sent them after me," Harry guessed after a moment.

"And why does this matter to me?" Malfoy whined.

"Because I will not spend another year chasing after the two of you, attempting to save your lives from trolls, cursed bludgers, possessed teachers or students, dragons, or dementors. I do not have the patience or the time," Snape responded sharply. "Do we have an agreement?" Harry and Malfoy shared another glare, but both nodded slowly.

"Good," Snape waved his hand and two stacks of parchments floated over to them, each with a jar of red ink floating above. "For your detention today, you will be assisting me with marking first and second year summer essays. Since you have both passed those classes, they should not be too entirely difficult to mark."

Harry and Draco sat at a table next to each other, trading glares, but settling into their detention, marking papers.

 _The best thing about moonstones is that they keep the nargles out of your cherry trees._

Harry read the first line from the top of his stack. He blinked. Nargles? This must be Luna's paper. He looked up at Professor Snape.

"Um, Sir? Do Nargles actually exist?" He asked, unsure. The look of utter despair on Snape's face at his question just made him hand the paper over to the man and grab a different essay. 

Three hours later and Harry had a new respect for teachers. And was suddenly filled with guilt over the many essays he had turned in that were not as well executed as they probably could have been. After he and Malfoy had been dismissed, they left the classroom together silently.

"This doesn't mean I'll suddenly become your friend, Potter," Malfoy said as they stood awkwardly in the hall.

"Right, and I won't start liking you just because we have to be..."

"...civil?"

The two of them shared a look then huffed at the same time before falling into awkward silence.

"Did you really almost get killed by a Defense Professor?" Malfoy broke the silence.

"Yeah, you remember that creepy thing killing the unicorns first year?" Harry asked. Malfoy shuddered. "That was actually Quirrell, but he was possessed by Voldemort and tried the steal the Philosopher's Stone to use the Elixir of Life to get his body back." Harry shrugged. Malfoy looked at Harry the same way he did last year at the Dueling Club when Harry outed himself as a Parselmouth.

"... and what happened to Quirrell?" Malfoy asked hesitantly after a few moments of letting that sink in.

"I accidentally burned him to death with my bare hands," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "Before I passed out and lay unconscious in the Hospital Wing for three days."

Malfoy stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"So you killed somebody and they awarded you _points for it_?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "Is everyone in this school insane? Or is it just the professors?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, sometimes I wonder if all this is just a really vivid hallucination and I'm actually still in my cupboard under the stairs?" 

Malfoy didn't seem to have any response to that, as he just shook his head and walked away.

"Nice talking to you too, Malfoy!" Harry called after him before he turned to make his way up to his common room.

........

"Minerva," the voice came from her fireplace and she almost threw her inkwell at his face.

"Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked as she turned to see the head of the Head of Slytherin floating in he fireplace.

"Stage one of the plan has initiated," He said with a totally straight face before smirking. "I even got them to sit next to each other quietly for three hours."

"What? Impossible!" She replied, astonished. Then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What did you bribe them with?"

"All their detentions will be with me this year, and I will teach them dueling," He replied.

"That's cheating!" she hissed.

"You said by any means necessary," he quirked his lips. "Or do you think you can't do better? Losing your edge? It's only 30 Galleons on the line!"

"Oh, just you wait!" Minerva threw her inkwell at his face after all, but it missed its target as the laughing potions professor had already retreated from the flames.

.........

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Ministry, more nefarious plots were being made.

If the Dementors could not reach him on the train, surrounded by other students, maybe he needed to be brought out into the open? A quick note was written and dispatched, and a copy of the Daily Prophet was set ablaze with a mad grin. The headline disappearing stated:

MINISTRY CALLED INTO QUESTION OVER PAST TRIALS; CHILD SAVIOUR SAVES AGAIN!


	20. In Which Harry Doesn't Think A Lot, But Still Manages To Save The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal at Hogwarts... who are we kidding, nothing is ever normal at Hogwarts

"Malfoy?" Ron asked around a piece of toast before swallowing and saying again, but more incredulously, "And Snape?"

"Yeah," Harry grimaced. "It was weird." Hermione huffed as she searched through her bag at her side, ignoring her rapidly cooling porridge. 

"Did you ever think that Professor Snape is just trying different ways to keep the two of you from causing disturbances in class? If you spent less time glaring at each other, you might actually learn something." She sent a pointed look at both of them.

"Hey, I try!" Ron said, waving his hands in front of him as if to wave away her displeasure. "I'm just not great at essays. I'm more of a practical application person, not a research person!"

"Practical applications? How many potions did you turn in last year that actually did what they were supposed to?"

"Well, I'm better at Charms," Ron mumbled into his toast.

"You're probably right. I promise to try harder this year, Hermione, so you don't have to worry about me completing my homework and you can focus on all your classes instead. You know, since you're crazing and taking them all," Harry said. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"That was very mature, Harry," she smiled. "I'll remind you of this conversation in the future when you're complaining about homework." She popped a piece of toast in her mouth before grabbing her bag. "Come on! Let's get to Care of Magical Creatures so we can talk to Hagrid before everyone arrives."

A quick walk down to Hagrid's cabin found the three wandering around the back of the building when they heard Fang making a racket. 

"Hullo, Hagrid!" Ron called as they finally saw him, bent over in his back garden with a bucket.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Hagrid beamed as he stood up, a dead rabbit in his hand. "Yer early!"

"We wanted to talk with you before everyone else came down from the castle," Hermione explained as they watched him throw the rabbit into the bucket. "How was your first class?"

"Well, I was a bit nervous to tell ye the truth. My very first class as a professor and I wanted it to be a good one. It was the NEWT Students so we did a bit of review, ya see? So I could know what they remembered from last year," Hagrid said with a grin. "After I asked some questions and they knew the answers, we went into the Forest to find Bowtruckles!"

"Wicked!" Ron grinned.

"It was supposed to be yer class first, on the first day, but what with the Aurors here and all, we got all rearranged. Don't worry. I have somethin' fun planned for all of ya!"

They all walked around to the front of the cabin where the rest of the class was beginning to congregate. They only had to wait for a few stragglers that looked like they had slept through their alarms. 

"Gather round, everyone! I have something special today, but ye have to listen to some rules before we go. I had someone try to wander off on Friday and Professor McGonagall said we had to talk about this with all the classes." Several of the Slytherin students looked unsure, but most everyone else looked excited. "Now, with them dementors being on the train, we have to be extra careful when we go into the Forest, ya never know what could be hidin' in there. But, as long as ye do what I say, an stick to the path, there won't be a problem. So I got this form ya have to sign that says ya know that and yer all agreein' to do what I say when we go in, an it might be life and death." 

All the Gryffindors hurried over to grab a copy, but some of the Slytherins were hanging back.

"Will we be going into the Forbidden Forest often?" Pansy Parkinson's strident voice cut through the chatter as she fluttered her eyes at Malfoy.

Harry looked over to see the blond roll his eyes.

"Pansy, where do you think most of the creatures live? It's not as if they've got unicorns and nifflers living inside the castle," he grabbed his own copy of the rules, looking them over.

"But Draco, it's so dangerous in there! There could be werewolves," Pansy looked horrified. Harry couldn't hold in his snort of laughter at that one. Malfoy, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, and Dean all turned to look at him at his outburst.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed. "It's just, if you're going to be worried about what's in the forest, you should be more worried about the giant spiders than a werewolf, unless you were planning to go hiking through the woods at nighttime on the full moon."

Pansy huffed, but Malfoy just raised his eyebrow.

"Giant spiders? Really, Potter? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey!" Ron was indignant. "They're bigger than Hagrid! You'd be terrified too!"

Everybody turned to look at Hagrid who was helping Crabbe and Goyle understand what they were signing. 

"You're serious?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"I mean, I don't think we'll be going that far into the forest alone, but they are in there," Harry shrugged. "They tried to eat us last year."

"What were you doing in the Forest then?" Malfoy asked. "Trying to find the Heir of Slytherin or something ridiculous?"

"Erm, yeah?" Harry shrugged. "Hermione had been petrified and our only lead was to 'follow the spiders'. So we did."

Malfoy blinked then threw up his hands in the air dramatically, wandering over to Greg and Vince muttering about idiot Potter under his breath.

After everyone understood what they were signing and had actually signed it, Hagrid led them all on a path through the edge of the forest to a clearing where a half dozen odd looking creatures were wandering around a roughly made paddock.

"Right, so anyone know what these here lovely creatures are?" Hagrid asked the assembled group. A few hands raised, including Hermione's, and surprisingly Goyle's as well. Hagrid gestured to Goyle who said shortly, "Hippogriff".

"Yes, that's right, Hippogriffs are proud creatures, so yer goin' to want to always treat 'em with respect, even if they know ya well." Hagrid said with a nod. "Hermione, do you know what they eat?"

As Hermione rambled about their eating habits, Harry glanced around the class, seeing the looks of interest, fear, awe, and wonder. This was so cool. It wasn't until Hagrid started demonstrating how to approach them that Harry started really paying attention to the class and forcing his mind to stop wandering.

"So you make sure ya don' blink. That's the most important part... Look 'em right in the eyes and bow," he demonstrated. The Hippogriff stared hard at the giant man while everyone held their collective breath. Everything relaxed when he bowed back to Hagrid. 

"Right, so ya see how it's done. This here is Buckbeak. He's a real beauty," Hagrid smiled. Harry was always amazed how happy Hagrid was around creatures, no matter how dangerous or enormous. "Now, any volunteers to try themselves?" Hagrid asked. "Harry! Good man to volunteer!" Harry looked around and saw that everyone else had taken a few steps back while he was staring at Buckbeak and Hagrid. "Traitors," he hissed at Hermione and Ron, but took a shaky step forward. 

"Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered loudly as he approached him. 

"Yeah, great," Harry said with more bravado than he felt.

"Remember, Respect, Bow, Eye contact, and Wait." Hagrid slapped him on the shoulder, pushing Harry toward the very pointy beak and talons of Buckbeak.

"Nice, Buckbeak," Harry said as he caught his eyes and bowed, attempting to not blink... which meant that his eyes started to water immediately and he needed to blink more than he ever had needed to before in his life.

After a few silent moments of torture, Buckbeak bowed back.

A cheer went up from Hagrid and several of his class mates as he tentatively put his hand of Buckbeak's feathered neck.

"Now, I think he likes you enough, Harry, that he would let you ride him!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"What! No!" Harry said in terror as Hagrid lifted him up from his armpits and deposited him on Buckbeak's back. "I'm not sure-"

"Don't pull out his feathers, he won't like that!" 

Then Hagrid slapped the hippogriff on the rear and they were flying. Harry may or may not have been screaming as they left the ground and flew over the tree tops of the forest. He could see all around: the castle rising behind him, the forest stretching out in several directions, the lake glittering in the sunlight beyond the trees. He could see birds rising out of the forest, disturbed by his shouting and could see his friends on the ground waving at him. It wasn't the same feeling as flying a broom; not as smooth or as fast, but the power he felt as they ascended and then made swooping dives, Harry hugging Buckbeak around his neck for dear life, was amazing. Finally they landed with a clattering of hooves and a feeling of relief. It couldn't have been for more than a few minutes, but Harry could most definitely say that he preferred brooms, even if it was exhilarating.

Hagrid helped him down (he picked him up like a baby, more like, but Harry felt that thinking about it the other way made it more dignified in his mind) and instructed the other students to form groups of three to attempt to greet their own hippogriffs. 

"Well, Potter," Malfoy drawled as he walked by with Crabbe and Goyle. "You either embody the Gryffindor House ideologies more that I had thought, or you really are that oblivious to your surroundings."

"Scared, Malfoy?" Harry taunted. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You wish!" he walked off.

"Mate, I don't know what happened last night, but I think Malfoy was almost nice to you." Ron said in shock as he and Hermione joined Harry with Buckbeak. They both bowed one at a time until he bowed to them in return, then gently began petting his neck. Everything seemed to go smoothly until ten minutes before the end of class, when the groups were saying goodbye and Hagrid told them to follow the path back down to his cabin and wait for him there to assign the homework. It was when Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott were leaving (Parvati, their unwilling groupmate had joined Lavender as they walked back towards school) that everything started going downhill.

"I can't believe that oaf would show us such horrible, terrifying creatures on the first day!" Pansy whined loudly to Theo, who seemed to be trying to ignore her and walk quickly away. The problem was that they were passing by Harry's group when she said it and Buckbeak took great offence. Harry wasn't quite sure what happened when he thought about it later, but he heard Hagrid shout, Hermione yell, and on instinct he pushed Ron out of the way as Buckbeak tried to lunge between them to attack Pansy. 

"Beaky!" Hagrid roared as he wrapped his arms around the Hippogriff's neck, physically pulled him backwards, and wrestled him into a harness attached to a nearby tree. Harry was slightly in awe of Hagrid's strength, even as he felt like screaming from the pain in his shoulder and arm as he fell onto the ground.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione screamed as she rushed forward.

Ron groaned from underneath Harry.

"Someone go get Pomphrey!" Harry heard someone yell.

"Harry, are you alright," Hermione sank to the ground and started frantically checking his arm. "Oh my God, I see bone," she whispered in horror.

"At least they don't have venom, right," Harry joked through gritted teeth and tears as Hagrid came running up to him.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Hermione yelled, hitting him in the leg.

"Don't hit him, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "He's already hurt enough."

"Right, wrap this around his shoulder," Hagrid said as he dug through his coat pockets and extracted a length of tightly wound bandages. "Wrap it tight enough that it won't move, then strap it across his body like this," Hagrid gestured. Once Hermione and Ron got Harry bundled up like a baby, Hagrid picked him up, this time it was more like a bride, and started running with him back up towards the school. Harry slowly fell unconscious after about ten steps, the blackness closing in on his vision with every jarring motion in Hagrid's arms.

............

Harry woke slowly, feeling like his head had been stuffed with cotton and a metallic taste in his mouth that signaled he had been fed a blood replenishing potion. His whole body felt like it was floating on clouds. That generally wasn't a good thing in his experience. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt a presence hovering over him. He blinked a few times, then realized he didn't have his glasses on, then tried to reach for his glasses and discovered that was a big mistake.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomphrey's voice said from the blur above him. "It looks like your incredible luck has held this time. We were able to save the arm."

He blinked a few times, then blinked again when his glasses were settled on his nose and he was able to actually see his surroundings. He was partitioned away from the rest of the hospital wing by magical curtains, that seemed to block out noise, as he heard nothing but what was happening inside. Madam Pomphrey was frowning as she did a diagnostic spell.

"Well, I'm glad I have my arm," Harry stated rather stupidly as what she had said made it through the fog in his brain. "How long has it been? Is everyone else ok?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr Potter." She frowned at him. "You were the one you nearly lost a limb. Mr. Weasley sustained only a minor sprain and mild concussion and Hagrid is only a little bruised. You were put in a healing coma overnight, so you've only missed a day and a half of classes. Stop worrying and stay still."

"Right," He said as she waved her wand and two potion bottles floated to her from outside of his curtain. 

"Drink this," she said, forcing the bottles under his nose. Two disgusting potions later (another blood replenisher and a nerve regrowing solution) and the curtains were removed. Harry blinked when he saw the crowd that had assembled.

"Hey, guys! She was able to save my arm!" Harry grinned, slightly loopy from just waking up.

Harry winced when Hermione basically flung herself onto his bed, crying on his uninjured shoulder, thank goodness.

"Well, Mr. Potter," his Head of House said as she approached the bed. "We may need to enclose you in a permanent repelling bubble, the way this school year is going."

"Maybe all the bad things will happen at the beginning of the year and I won't fail all my exams waiting for Voldemort to try to kill me at the end of the year, like normal." Harry grinned.

"The fact that you said 'like normal' at the end of that sentence does not make me feel that optimistic about the security here," Sirius said as he walked over with Remus. Ron laughed from the bed across the room. "Well, if it isn't You Know Who trying to kill us, it's either a very large creature or the DADA professor, so we'll just have to watch Remus real carefully the last week of school." Everybody laughed, except Remus who rolled his eyes. When he looked down at Hermione to see that she was still crying, Harry was concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Everyone grimaced before Remus explained calmly,

"After Hagrid ran off with you to the castle, Miss Parkinson wrote to her parents to complain about what happened and how she had felt endangered during the class. She was most likely trying to have Hagrid fired." He sighed. "Mr Parkinson brought it to the board and they are now calling for Buckbeak's execution because he attacked you and put other children in danger. Hagrid is more than upset."

"What? No!" Harry shouted, sitting up totally, despite the pain. "I'm the one who stepped in front of him. It's my fault. They can't hurt him!"

"Lay back down, Mr Potter!" the nurse commanded. 

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Sirius said, pushing him gently back to the bed. "We're going to do everything we can to stop Buckbeak from being killed." He looked over to the others. "Look, I've got to head back to St Mungo's, before I get yelled at for running away in the middle of my mind healing session." Only then did Harry notice that Sirius was wearing a hospital gown under a dark purple velvet house robe and fuzzy grey slippers. "They only let me stay since I was going to another hospital bed anyway." 

Madam Pomphrey mumbled something quite rude under her breath and Sirius grinned.

"You know you love me, Poppy!" he winked.

"All of you! Out, now!" she shooed them towards the door. "Mr Potter needs his rest if he is going to make it back to class sometime this week!"

"I'm already behind in homework," he said in dawning horror.

"Everybody out!" She continued, pushing Sirius out the door as he tried to turn around a wave at Harry.

Harry slumped back on the bed, hugging Hermione, who had become an immoveable sleeping lump next to him, and looked across the room to Ron.

"So, anyone starting to think I might be cursed?" Harry asked. Ron made a thoughtful face.

"I can ask Bill to give you a scan, if you like." He rubbed his head as concentrating was not so great after hitting your head on the ground. "He's good at that stuff."

"Sounds good," Harry said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, the more I write, the more complicated it gets!   
> Thank you for continuing to read.   
> We've only got about 10 chapters left (unless I keep having more ideas) so hang in there for more drama and fun times with our gang!


	21. Responsibilities and Rest

Life at Hogwarts settled into a normal pattern, if anything at Hogwarts could be considered normal, and the days and weeks passed by in little spurts of stress and mountains of assignments and essays for all.

Remus Lupin hadn't decided if being a teacher at Hogwarts during Harry's time as a student was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, he was close by when things inevitably went wrong. One the other hand, he knew exactly what happened when everything went wrong and he felt like he was having a mini heart attack each and every time.

First it had been the dementors on the train. That was rather self explanatory because they were abominations and should not have been anywhere around children because they can and will _suck out your soul_ if they are hungry enough. (Remus was not a fan of dementors, but Sirius hated them even more and was throwing his status as a victim of inefficiency in the Ministry to light a fire under the Auror force to find out why the dementors attacked a train full of students. He was joined in this endeavor by the unlikely allies of Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, and Tiberius Ogden, who all had family members at the school and a lot of money to throw at the problem... and say what you will about politics, but throwing money at it got stuff done.)

Then Harry had thrown himself in front of a raging Hippogriff. Because, of course he was more worried about his friend than himself. Very honorable. Very Gryffindor. Remus wanted to strangle him and wrap him in an impervious bubble for the next month, simultaneously. And, you know, the fact that he had almost lost an arm. But apparently Harry didn't find that a problem because it wasn't as deadly as _Basilisk venom_ , so it wasn't that bad. (Remus had spent a good hour ranting to Albus after that conversation. A basilisk. in the school. Children could have died!)

He thought, maybe naïvely, after Harry had made it out of the Hospital Wing in less than the week that had been predicted, everything would be calm. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just regular classes and essays. Nothing life threatening at all.

Well, it was his own damn fault for not asking Harry before hand, he supposed.

Harry's Boggart was a dementor.

Of course it was.

And it had the same effect a true dementor would have had.

Of course it did.

So now he had an entire class of third years eating chocolate, sitting in fluffy beanbag chairs on the floor of the teacher's lounge, while Harry was being checked over by Madam Pomphrey because Harry had passed out and hit his head on the stone floor while Remus was dealing with the dementor!boggart. The rest of the class was shaken, but alright. Harry looked like he was going to spend another night in the hospital wing. Of course he was.

"This has to be a new record," Professor McGonagall stated as she entered the room with Professor Vector, both levitating boxes of chocolate and crates of potions in front of them. "Mr Potter's rate of injury seems to grow exponentially."

Remus sighed and helped the two witches pass out calming draughts and chocolate bars.

"It's only going to get worse, isn't it?" Remus asked glumly as he watched Madam Pomphrey transfer Harry to a stretcher and levitate him out the door.

"Mr Potter does seem to find himself in an inordinate amount of danger." She placed a mollifying hand on his shoulder. "He would be in danger whether or not you were here." She grinned. "Just wait until his next Quidditch game."

Remus groaned.

..........

Sirius really hated the hospital.

It felt like a prison.

The walls would close in on him sometimes and the food would start to look a little odd under certain lights. His fingers and toes would lose all their warmth as he stared out the window charmed to show a beach scene in the Bahamas.

He knew he was there to get better, but he wasn't sure how much more they could help.

He wasn't quite right in the head. And he knew that.

But not all of that was the result of dementor exposure in Azkaban.

He had not had a very pleasant childhood. His mother was ... cruel ... that was the kindest way he could put it. He felt like one of the sane ones in his family, and when he held himself up against Walburga or Bellatrix (he was so thankful that he had not been close to her in prison, or he might have escaped sooner just to shut her up forever with her mad cackle... and those were the thoughts the nice mind healers told him were normal and he just needed to express them in constructive ways... right. deep breath).

The short break to visit Harry in the hospital wing and been a moment of both stress and freedom as he stared at the sleeping rise and fall of his godson's chest with each breath. (He was alive. He was ok. Don't look at the bandages. Don't look at Poppy's worried eyes. Remus, he will be ok. Won't he? He has to be ok!)

But now he was back in St Mungo's and he felt like he was going to go crazy, more crazy, if he had to remain here longer.

"Knock knock!" A soft voice smiled and hand knocked against the doorframe.

"Hey, Andi," Sirius smiled at his favorite cousin as she stepped through the doorway and took a seat next to him. "How long are they saying it will be until I can go home?"

Andromeda sighed.

"They want you to gain another two stone and be able to sleep at least and hour straight, as a human, without potions."

Sirius huffed. "Only that?"

"Well, they wanted more, but they may have been convinced that you needed people and safety more than hospital rooms forever." Andi smiled.

"You're my favorite cousin, you know," Sirius smiled.

"I'm the only one who hasn't tried to kill you," she said with a raised eyebrow. "I would hope I would be your favorite."

Sirius hummed as he looked out the fake window again. They sat there together for half an hour before Sirius slowly drifted off to sleep. Andi lowered the lights and left silently.

...........

Harry woke up to see the ceiling of the hospital room for the 2nd time in a week and was not happy about it. 

"Harry," came Remus' voice from his right side. He turned his head and smiled at the tired looking wizard.

"Hey," Harry said. "What happened?" Remus sighed.

"Your boggart was a dementor and I wasn't prepared."

Harry frowned.

"Were you expecting something so horrible from anyone else?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head.

"No, but I should have realized after the train-"

"No, it's not your fault-"

"Harry, I'm the adult. Let me take the blame," Remus said giving him a look. Harry rolled his eyes with a wince. "It is rather mature of you, though." He said thoughtfully after Harry settled back down in the bed.

"It is?" Harry asked confused.

"Mmm," Remus hummed thoughtfully as he looked at Harry with calculating eyes. "Your deepest fear is fear itself. Not many could say that."

Harry smiled a tilted grin.

"I'm just special like that," and they both laughed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke again.

"Could you teach me?" 

Remus frowned in confusion.

"The silver spell that drives them away?" Harry clarified.

"The Patronus Charm?" Remus asked in shock. "It is a very difficult spell, Harry. Most grown wizards can't produce it and the theory isn't even taught until the end of seventh year." Harry shrugged.

"They seem to have a stronger effect on me than on others. It might be helpful," he shrugged again. Remus chewed on his lip in thought for several minutes.

"We could try-"

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

"-but at the first sign that it is too much of a strain on your magical core, and we stop!" he said with a wagging finger.

"Ok," Harry nodded. "Deal! When can we start?"

"Not until you're better-"

"But Remus-" 

"Nope! You have been in the hospital wing more than your regular classes this year! Catch up with your work and I'll figure out how we will practice it in the meanwhile."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Just stop ending up in the Hospital Wing," Remus smiled when he saw Madam Pomphrey walking in their direction with a frown. "That's all the thanks I need."

"No promises!" Harry said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today, and a little from different perspectives.  
> Thank you for reading!


	22. To Everything There Is A Season, And A Time To Every Purpose Under Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter is taken from The Byrds' song "Turn, Turn, Turn", which quotes Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8
> 
> 1 To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:  
> 2 A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;  
> 3 A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;  
> 4 A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
> 5 A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
> 6 A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;  
> 7 A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
> 8 A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.

"Um, Mate?" Ron asked, poking Harry in the shoulder. "Isn't that Snuffles with Professor Lupin?"

Harry turned away from his breakfast the last Saturday in October and saw Professor Lupin and Dumbledore talking in Entrance Hall, just outside the door to the Great Hall. At his side stood the recognizable dog he had missed by his side, tail wagging and tongue hanging out as he shifted from side to side.

"Yeah, it is," Harry smiled.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Ron mused as he chomped on the crust of his bread.

At that moment, Dumbledore left and Lupin and Snuffles entered the Hall. Harry stood up as Snuffles ran at him and was nearly knocked over when he jumped up and started licking his face.

"Gross, stop it!" he laughed as a wet tongue smeared his glasses.

"Padfoot, sit, you crazy animal," Remus commanded in exasperation. "Hello, Harry." Harry smiled.

"Why's Snuffles here?" Harry asked confused. Remus grinned as he took out a piece of parchment and waved it in front of him.

"Sirius was just given medical leave for the weekend. We thought we might take you on a trip to Godric's Hollow before tomorrow. The Headmaster just gave his permission for you to come, as long as you've got one of us by your side at all times." Remus sat down on the bench next to Harry when he saw the boy's look of confusion.

"What's Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. Remus' face softened into a far away look of sadness. 

"It's where you lived Harry, before your parents died," Remus explained and Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach and his chest tighten in pain. He tightened his grip on Snuffles so hard that he started to whine. Ron grabbed his arm and squeezed almost painfully and Hermione almost dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice. Remus looked around at the people who were listening in and cast a silencing charm around their little group. "Sirius' Mind Healer thought it would be a good idea for him go go back to the house with you, to see you there while you're grown, so he can make some happy memories in a place that his mind believes holds only sad." He put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Harry blinked away tears that were attempting to fall. "No one's ever said..."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione whispered in sadness from across the table. She turned to Lupin. "Professor? Could we come with Harry? As support?" She asked. Ron nodded. 

Remus frowned in thought. 

"I can't take you out of school without your parent's permission-"

"But it's a Hogsmead weekend!" Ron interjected. "She's got permission to leave for that!"

"Would you like that, Harry?" Remus asked, looking at the quiet, pale child holding the big black dog. Harry nodded immediately. Lupin looked around to the head table.

"Let me go talk to Minerva."

"Come on, let's go sit away from the other people," Hermione said, gesturing with her head to one of the benches that lined the alcove corners of the Hall. The trooped over and sat quietly for a moment before Harry whispered.

"I didn't even know my parents had a gravesite." He sniffed. "Aunt Petunia never talked about them, only to say they were drunks, which isn't true."

Hermione shared a look with Ron over Harry's head.

"Mate, I'm glad you're gone for good from that house. There's something seriously wrong with your relatives." He patted Harry's shoulder. They looked up when they heard footsteps approaching, thinking it was Remus with Professor McGonagall, but it turned out to be the twins.

"Hey, you three-"

"What are you plotting-"

"-all by yourselves-"

"-over here in this corner?"

They asked. Fred crouched down in front of them to give Snuffles a pat on the head.

"Hullo, there, Mr Snuffles Black. It's good to see you are looking well."

"Are you three planning your first trip to Hogsmead together?" George asked, walking over to Ron.

"Um," Ron hesitated, glancing at Harry, who shrugged. "We're going to try to go with Harry to Godric's Hollow. Lupin's gone to talk to McGonagall for permission."

The twins instantly sobered.

"It's probably a good idea-"

"To go today, instead of tomorrow-"

"- when all the celebrations happen."

Harry looked at the twins in confusion.

"Celebrations? What are you on about?"

"You're famous, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Everyone knows your name-"

"I know that-"

"-Because of the night your parents died." Hermione took a large breath and continued quickly. "It's become common over the past decade to visit your home in Godric's Hollow and leave... tokens, I guess you could call them... for you and your family. There's a statue there, and everything. It's in _The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards in Modern Times_." She said apologetically. 

"Why, why wasn't I told about any of this?" Harry asked, shaken at the thought that hundreds if not thousands of people knew more about his own family than he did.

"We figured you didn't really want to talk about it," Ron said uneasily, looking at the twins, who nodded. "We didn't want to upset you more on a day that you were already upset and watching everybody else celebrate by eating candy." 

Harry smiled at the redhead.

"Ron, you're a good friend."

Ron definitely did not blush at the praise.

Remus and McGonagall made their way over to the huddle of Gryffindors with a smile.

"Well, Mr Weasley, the younger," she said with a look to the twins. "And Miss Granger, I, as the Deputy Headmistress, hereby grant permission for you to leave school grounds in the guardianship of Remus Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you are irreparably harmed in anyway under his watch, through negligence or incapability, I will call down judgement and punishment from magic itself." With a wave of her wand in a quick series of circles, a faint gold band circled Remus' wand wrist, then faded. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes; Harry in confusion, the Weasleys in awe, Hermione in excitement, and Remus in slight terror.

"You are free to go," she said, and walked off.

"Right, well, that was effective," Remus said, rubbing his wrist. "Let's get out of here before we lose too much daylight."

As they all followed Remus out the door, waving goodbye to the twins, Hermione began asking a series of questions about McGonagall's spell. Harry only half listened as he played a leisurely game of fetch on the way down to the gates. Something something, ancient magic, something something, borderline illegal, something something, unbreakable vow, something something, fidelius charm. Harry just let the sounds wash over him in a fog as his thoughts raced past, both fast and slow. Snuffles slowed down to a steady pace once they reached the gates and Remus held up a piece of burgundy velvet ribbon.

"This is a portkey." Hermione looked intrigued, but held her questions. "If you could all place one finger on it, I will activate it, and we will all travel into one of the alleys of Godric's Hollow." He looked to Harry especially. "You might not like this method of travel, but it is not as bad as Apparating."

"I hate magical travel," Harry mumbled, but too hold of the ribbon. Once they had all touched it, even Snuffles with his paw, Remus said the activation word and they were whisked away with a horrible yank.

Harry, of course, landed on his behind, but on top of Hermione, so he didn't feel terrible. Ron fell over Snuffles, so the only one left standing was Remus. With a few flicks of his wand, he managed to get their clothing back into a semblance of cleanliness and order. They stepped out of the alleyway and wandered along the streets, Snuffles leading the way. They followed him where he stopped in front of the graveyard adjacent to the church. Remus opened the gate and they slowly followed him through the twisting path between the graves. Harry stopped when he saw it. 

There were already a scattering of flowers atop the marker stone: white lilies and bright yellow sunflowers that had to have been made by magic, as they were perfect and almost glowing in the cloudy grey morning light. Harry sank down on the ground in front of the stone, silent tears trailing down his face, Snuffles transforming into Sirius next to him. They all sat on the ground silently for several minutes before Sirius broke the silence.

"Hey, Prongs. Lills," He started, quietly, leaning against Harry's side. "I'm a free man now. Get to take care of Harry, like you wanted. Not by myself, though. Moony and Minnie are gonna help remind me when I need to act like a real adult." Harry snickered wetly. "The rat is in prison, so maybe there is some justice in this world." He rubbed his face harshly. "My mind's a mess, but they have me talking to some mind healers. Lills, you would laugh at the number of potions I'm on and all the healthy vegetables they keep stuffing into my mince meat when they think I'm not looking. But I can tell, you know?" He tapped his nose. "Lills, your sister is a horrible piece of work. What she did to Harry-" he sighed as Remus grabbed his shoulder to make him calm down. "I'm working on my outbursts. I can't murder anybody and go back into that hellhole. Gotta be there for Harry." He hiccupped, trying not to cry. "You'd be so proud of him, James. He's just as much of a trouble maker as we were, only he doesn't even try! How many teenagers can say they have slayed a bloody basilisk? I'm going grey in worry already," he barked out a laugh. "I miss you, you idiots." He fell quiet as he cried into Remus' shoulder, arm still wrapped around Harry.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Hi, Mum, Hi, Dad," he said, blinking to clear his vision. "Sirius and Remus are pretty great. Sirius saved me this summer when I was running away, and Remus is the voice of reason, most of the time. Unless it's eating chocolate at breakfast. I'm pretty sure adults are not supposed to encourage that. Don't want to end up the size of a whale, like Dudley." He smiled. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione. We met on the train to Hogwarts first year and they're the best friends I could have ever imagined. I mean, we fought a Mountain Troll in the girls bathroom. That makes us friends forever, right?" Hermione tried to muffle her teary laugh at that. "Everybody always tells me how good you were at Charms, Mum." Harry scratched his head. "I'm good, but not as good as Hermione, but I don't think anyone's as good as Hermione in charms. She set Snape's robes on fire once." Sirius laughed at that. "I really like DADA. Except my teachers haven't been the best so far, what with trying to kill me or wipe my memories, but Remus is awesome!" He smiled. "I've learned more in his class than in the last two years combined, and it's only been two months of school. It helps that he doesn't constantly smell of garlic or make us take tests about his hair regimen."

Harry talked for a long while, a few hours in total, telling his parents all about his crazy adventures in the past few years, until he ran out of words to say and his through got too tired and rough. 

"We'll take care of him," Remus promised, touching the headstones before conjuring a gorgeous bouquet of white and purple lilacs, pink carnations, purple and white calla lilies, and white roses, laying it down before them. Sirius whipped out his wand and conjured up a little deer plushie with a gold and red bow on each antler, setting it down near the flowers. 

"We'll be back soon, right Remus?" Harry asked before they left. Remus nodded. "We can come back for Christmas." He looked at their group, then his watch and smiled. "Well, why don't we head on back to Hogsmead and pick up a late lunch? The Three Broomsticks will have some space since the lunch rush should be over." They all agreed that would be nice and left the graveyard feeling a little lighter, and more at peace. Harry looked back one last time before they closed the gate.

"See you soon," he whispered, the sound battered away by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This chapter did not go in the direction I had planned, but it was what the characters needed... a little time to mourn.  
> Thanks to all of you who are leaving comments here! You are really motivating me to finish... only a few more days until I reach my word goal!


	23. Know The Perils, Read the Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the Sorting Hat's song, 5th year

"What the hell?" Ron gasped as they portkeyed back to the front gates of Hogwarts and saw a literal stampede of children running towards them. 

"Dementors!" a fourth year Hufflepuff yelled when they saw Lupin. "Snape and Flitwick are there, but there are too many students-"

"Sirius! Take them to the castle and send reinforcements," Lupin yelled as he sprinted toward the town. "Keep them safe!"

"Come on," Sirius yelled as he shot a silvery spell toward the castle, instead of the town. "Get inside the castle! The building wards should protect against dementors." Harry, Ron, Hermione ran towards the castle while Sirius waved his wand in a particular manner across the opening of the gates, then transformed into a dog and followed them. They were met at the doors by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sinistra. 

"Aurora, bring all students to the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said as Dumbledore ran towards the gates, much faster than one would expect the elderly Headmaster could travel. "Once the students are all back inside, we will lock down the school." She said before she transformed into a tabby cat and streaking after Dumbledore. They stumbled into the Great Hall, which was slowly filling with a scattering of upper years who had remained at the school to study and the entirety of the school's first and second years. They stumbled over to the wall behind the Gryffindor table and sank down to the floor, Snuffles transforming into Sirius as they sat. They watched quietly as the teachers in the room fussed over the students who were crying or frantically looking for siblings. Ron was mumbling under his breath, looking every which way for a sign of his brothers.

"Hagrid!" He called as he saw the man enter with his crossbow over his shoulder. Hagrid turned in confusion, then beamed when he saw who it was.

"Sirius! What are ya doin' 'ere?" He saw the trio on the floor next to him and grinned even wider. "And you three! Glad ya aren't caught up in this one! Nasty trouble, dementors."

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry waved and said quietly. "We'd just taken a portkey back from visiting my parents. Do you know what is going on?"

"There's Percy!" Ron said, jumping up and running to him.

"Don't know much myself. Was plannin' to head down to the Broomsticks this afternoon for a cuppa, but had a bit o' trouble with Beaky an' Fang gettin' inta a fight this mornin'. Followed the kids runnin' up to the castle." He looked around at the children in the hall. "Huffy!" he boomed out and a tiny, shriveled house elf appeared with a quiet pop.

"How's Huffy be helping the Large Master Hagrid?" Huffy asked, voice sounding like he had been gargling gravel.

"Can't you whip up some hot chocolate for the students? An' mayhaps some scones or sommat?" Hagrid gestured widely with his hands, nearly knocking over a group of Hufflepuffs that had passed too close behind him.

"Huffy be informing the kitchen elves, Large Master Hagrid!" and he hopped away.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"He's a house elf," Harry said as Sirius and Hagrid continued talking. He was surprised he knew something that Hermione didn't. "They are like, um, brownies?" He tried thinking of a term that Hermione would understand. "You know, they like to clean and stuff around the house at night? Leave a pot of milk for them to keep them from ruining your crops?"

"Like the one who tried to kill you last year?" Hermione asked in horror.

"No! Dobby wasn't trying to kill me!" Harry shook his head and waved his arms to cancel out her thoughts. "He was trying to save my life, but was doing a terrible job at it."

"But why are they at the school?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"The feed on the magic, see," Hagrid joined their conversation. "They need magic to survive and it usually comes from places that have a lot of magic in 'em, like Hogwarts or them old manor houses." Hagrid said thoughtfully. "They like takin' care o' babies too, if I'm rememberin' right."

"Some will stay in families for generations," Sirius said with a scowl. "We had this awful house elf my mum would set on me and Reggie if we weren't being ' Respectable and Proper Heirs of the Great and Noble House of Black'. She would make him punish us so she wouldn't get her own hands dirty. He would always scream and wail when he had to punish Reggie. Mad he was. I wonder if he is even still alive." Sirius looked off into the distance with a frown. "He always went on and on about when he would die and the honor he would have being mounted on the wall with the rest of his family."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione was shocked.

"Well, my mum was a piece of work, but other families treat their house elves much better." Sirius consoled. "But, that's really just-"

"Listen to Perce!" Ron said, dragging Percy and Ginny back with him. "He saw it happen!"

"Mr Black, Professor Hagrid," Percy nodded politely, which was at odds with his messy hair and ruffled robes. "There was a dementor attack in the middle of High Street. I saw three, but one of the Ravenclaw prefects said she saw six." Sirius groaned at that thought. "I was trying to get the students back to the school when Dumbledore came charging in with Professor McGonagall. We got the students all out, I was in one of the last groups. Dumbledore locked down the gates to let no one else enter."

"Was anyone hurt?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands.

"None of the students," Percy said with a side look to Sirius. Harry caught the look and frowned.

"And not the students?" Harry asked. Percy winced and closed his eyes.

"An elderly witch from the town, Madam Pennysworth." Percy sighed. "She stepped in between one and two Slytherin girls, twins I think, and it just..." he trailed off. 

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed from the doorway where he was standing between Professors Snape and McGonagall, looks of fire in their eyes. "All students, report to your head of house immediately. The school has been put under lockdown. We will spend the rest of the day and this evening within the Great Hall." He took a deep breath. "Thankfully, there were no student casualties in the unforeseen attack on Hogsmeade today, but it is my distressing duty to inform you that a resident of the town perished protecting two of our own. In light of these events, Hogsmeade weekends will be cancelled until the instigator of these attacks is apprehended."

There was a widespread swell of noise at that.

"All teachers, attend the staff meeting in a quarter of an hour. Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, you will remain in charge. No one leaves this hall alone."

With that the teachers swept out of the room and Sirius stood.

"I need to go find Remus," he said softly to Harry as the chatter began again, louder this time.

"You think he's hurt?" Harry asked in worry. Sirius shook his head no.

"No, but his mood will be a little unstable tonight," Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. Harry frowned until he remembered that it was the full moon tonight. No wonder Remus had looked especially ragged this morning at the graveyard.

"Oh, yeah," Harry nodded. "Go help him. I'll be safe here with the Weasleys and Hermione." He smiled sadly.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're a good kid, Harry," he muttered, before slinking out of the room. 

.......

"Someone died!" Professor Sprout argued as the teachers sat around the conference table, with the exception of Professor Lupin, Professor Trelawny, and Madam Pomphrey. "This is the second time in two months and the DMLE knows nothing?" She took a long gulp of her hot chocolate. "Madam Pennysworth was a good friend of many in that town. They are going to revolt if there is no justice."

"What concerns me," Severus interrupted coolly, "Was the fact that the Aurors did not arrive until 20 minutes after I sent a call for help." He glanced at Sprout and nodded. "Making it necessary for civilian citizens of Hogsmeade to put themselves in harms way to protect students. I am grateful that students under my charge did not perish, but they are now asleep in the hospital wing after watching that creature suck the poor witch's soul out and her resulting demise."

There was silence.

"Without the appearance of several professors from the school and our headmaster at an opportune time, this day could have ended terribly." Flitwick said calmly as he drank from a mug of something that would let forth bubbles of sweet smelling pink sparkles every few minutes.

"We will have to remain on castle grounds until this is resolved," Dumbledore said. "No one walks alone, even inside the wards. We do not know who is behind this, but the safety of our students remains the priority."

Sprout coughed something that sounded reminiscent of "petrifications" but the rest of the staff were muttering so loud that no one would be able to tell for sure.

"What about Quidditch?" Minerva asked.

"Would it be wise?" Professor Sinistra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely it would be safe inside the arena?" Hooch asked. "We can tighten the wards around the stands-"

"I have seen death!" Professor Trelawny took that moment to burst into the room, the smell of incense wafting behind her like her drapery, waving a deck of cards in her left hand and a teacup in her right. "The Tower! and The Moon!" she rushed over to Dumbledore and shoved the teacup into his hands. "The Grim!" She whispered dramatically. "Great change and upheaval! Of Hidden Things! and the great black dog!" she sank into the seat next to Severus, who wrinkled his nose at her heavy odor. 

"Yes, Sybil, I agree with you," Dumbledore said, setting the teacup down gently on the table. "But we do not know who the danger is approaching."

Trelawny blinked several times behind her glasses and gestured to the card she pulled off the top of the deck, tapping it with her finger.

"The tower!" She exclaimed. "The lightning!" She huffed when the rest of the table was silent. "The lightning. The rune Sowilo!" At this Professor Babbling raised her eyebrow. The rest of the teachers just looked confused.

"You think, " Bathsheda said slowly. "That the dementors are going after Harry Potter? Because his scar looks like Sowilo? And you drew the Tower, which contains lightning?"

Everyone held their breaths as the two teachers squinted at each other down the table.

"You can't mix different symbology together like that and expect a linear response-"

"Well, if you think you can do better, you try-"

"Oh, I study runes for spell casting, not telling the future-"

"Ladies!"

"I dislike the tone you are taking-"

"It has never been proven-"

"Ladies, please calm down!"

Then the door opened and everyone turned to look at Professor Lupin, who walked in next to a big black dog.

"The Grim!" Trelawny shouted, then fainted right out of her seat. Everyone spent a few moments blinking at her before turning back to Lupin and Snuffles.

"I think I missed something," he said as he sat down gently next to Flitwick. 

"Just some of Sybil's more ... outlandish ... interpretations." Flitwick said merrily. "You'll become used to them over time. No one has died yet and she's predicted 17 thus far."

Remus glanced to where she had passed out on the floor.

"Is she alright?"

"Oh, she'll be fine!" He said merrily and they continued their staff meeting. Sirius spent the entire meeting trying not to break down laughing in his dog form. He may have accepted several biscuits and head scratches from Minnie. He may or may not have grinned at the divination professor when she woke, saw him, and passed out once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I apparently shy away from writing action, but this was at least a bit exciting.   
> Tomorrow, there will be more answers!


	24. Extra, Extra! Read All About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, reporting for duty

**DEMENTORS ATTACK HOGSMEADE!**

**ONE SOUL LOST; SCHOOL CHILDREN AT RISK**

**DUMBLEDORE DRIVES AWAY DARK CREATURES**

**AUROR COMPETENCY IN QUESTION**

_After the attack on the Hogwarts Express on the First of September, many parents brought their concerns to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, citing a lack of security on the train. Though more guarded than most trips, due to the attendance of four Hogwarts Professors, three of them current Heads of House, the dementor attack on the train was a major security risk. This was dismissed as a fluke. Now, my dear readers, this reporter is not so sure. I, Rita Skeeter, have it on great authority that the students of Hogwarts, our nation's future, are not as safe as they seem._

_This Saturday, the entire town of Hogsmeade was thrown into chaos when six dementors descended into the streets and began chasing residents, shoppers, and students alike. For it was a student Hogsmeade Weekend at the school. Hundreds of vulnerable children ran for their lives as Teachers and Shop owners valiantly tried to drive away the soul sucking dark creatures. One resident of the town sacrificed her life to protect two young ladies from the school. Madam Pennysworth was a well loved fixture in the community, and her sacrifice will be remembered by all who knew her._

_The students were eventually evacuated into the safety of the castle and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore arrived in time to drive the dementors away before anymore souls were lost. Well known for arriving at the last minute to finish off the villain, Dumbledore stayed only long enough to determine that none of his students had died before returning to the school, leaving cleanup in the town to the shaken residents and shoppe owners._

_But, you may ask, where were the Aurors during the attack? I asked the same question._

_"I saw it myself!" An elderly wizard, who wished to remain nameless, responded to my query. "Severus Snape sent one of those silver blasts at a dementor right in front of my shop, then turned around and talked to it, one of those silver spells, and told it to go to the DMLE! I've never seen anything like it!"_

_Well, readers, it took quite a bit of research late last night, but I have found the answer: The spell to drive away dementors "Expecto Patronum" is most powerful in its corporeal form. This corporeal form takes on a physical representation of the caster, usually the same form as a person's animagus as seen with Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's well known cat form, and will attack a dementor in the vicinity. It is a seriously difficult charm, and many are unable to cast it perfectly, but that is not the most surprising part. They can also carry messages! As stated earlier, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape sent a Patronus message to the DMLE at the beginning of the attack. (For more on the Patronus Charm, see page 4)_

_The first aurors did not respond until nearly 20 minutes later, when most of the students and residents had fled the streets for the safety of the Hogwarts Castle or their home protective wards. How effective can our protective forces be if they do not arrive in time to stop the crimes? (For more on Auror and Ministry Restructuring, see page 6)_

_But that is not all!_

_Rumors have reached my ears of great dangers at the school. This is not the first time in recent history that children nearly died. Just this past spring term, several students were left petrified for months while mandrakes matured to make an antidote. Former Defense Professor Gilderoy Lockhart suffered permanent brain injury during a tunnel collapse trying to rescue a student from the as of yet unidentified attacker known only as "The Heir of Slytherin." Just the year before, Defense Professor Quirinus Quirrell died under mysterious circumstances protecting an "object of great import" according to an inside source in the school. Newly minted Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid, has been called into question over recent injuries to students and past arrests. Just last month, the teacher's capabilities were questioned when he allowed a student to be mauled by a raging Hippogriff on their first class with the man. One of the students who witnessed the attack, Pansy Parkinson, had this to say about the incident._

_"It was horrible! I thought we were all going to die! I've never seen so much blood!"_

_But who is the student that was mauled, you ask? And why have you not heard of this before?_

_It was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!_

_This is not the first time young Harry has found himself in dangerous situations. Incidents have occurred throughout the entirety of his schooling that have been dangerous to his health and those around him. A cursed broom, rampaging bludgers, jaunts into the Forbidden Forest, and rumors of secret meetings in unused classrooms are just some of the rumors circulating Hogwarts about the famous child._

_"He set a snake on a Hufflepuff last year in dueling club," a fellow third year told this reporter in fear. "Talking to snakes, it's not natural! Sign of dark wizards, you know."_

_As many of you will know, the last known Parselmouth in Britain was He Who Must Not Be Named. Is it merely a coincidence that the defeater of such a powerful dark wizard is himself able to speak to snakes? Is Mr. Potter a dark wizard in the making?_

_Mr. Potter made news earlier this year with the conviction of Peter Pettigrew and subsequent exoneration of his godfather and rightful guardian, Sirius Black. Lord Black is currently undergoing immense therapy with mind healers at St Mungo's due to twelve years of dementor exposure. His interim guardians are listed as Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin, both professors at Hogwarts School and personal friends of the Potters. Lupin, current Defense teacher, participated in driving off dementors at both recent occasions mentioned. However, little is known about the man in recent years, as he has traveled out of the country to obtain his mastery and worked at several muggle institutions before his acceptance as a teacher at Hogwarts. Many of you will remember the name Lyall Lupin, the professor's father, and his strong Anti-werewolf and anti-creature legislation prior to and during the war with He Who Must Not Be Named. The foundations he has laid down have only been brought forward in recent years by Under Secretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Umbridge._

_"It is my hope that one day, we magical brethren will as one strive to drive out all creatures and beasts that pose threats to our society. It is with a firm hand and a strict guideline that we will one day accomplish these things." Madam Umbridge said when asked by reporters what the ministry's response will be for these attacks endangering our children. Umbridge, whose bills to restrict and regulate dark creatures, including werewolves, dementors, vampires and hags, is currently pushing for registration and lethal action against such blights on our society._

_"Of course the dementors are under control!" Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, said in his statement to the press. "The best Aurors are on the case and the Ministry will make sure the culprit is found!"_

_But, who should we put our faith in? Aging Headmaster Dumbledore? A Ministry that has been shown to have many faults? A school which has the highest mortality rate of professors anywhere in Europe? The young Boy Who Lived who attracts peril at every turn?_

_I, my dear readers, will be reporting on all of them._

_-Rita Skeeter_

_(For more on Sirius Black, see page 3)_

_(For more on Peter Pettigrew, see page 8)_

_(For more on Albus Dumbledore, see page 7, 9, and 11-15)_

_(For more on Rubeus Hagrid, see page 10)_

_(For more on Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge, see pages 16-17)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a break from the norm, but was pretty fun to write.


	25. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to tackle the patronus charm

"I'm starting to think I should just sleep all day on Halloween and maybe a few days before and after," Harry mused to Ron as they sat playing chess in the Great Hall together. (Harry thought he may not lose too terribly this time, but Hermione had taken one look at the game and said, "Congratulations, Ron," then left to visit the library to pick up a book she needed for her Arithmancy homework.)

"Hm," Ron said, looking at the chess pieces.

"You know, my parents' murder, Troll attack, Basilisk attack, Dementor attack," Harry ticked off on his fingers. Ron made a move and grinned triumphantly.

"Check," Ron folded his arms and looked up at Harry. "You do have the most rotten luck of anyone I've ever known."

"Well, I haven't died yet, so maybe it's the best luck ever?" Harry sighed as he moved a pawn and Ron won the game.

"That article in the paper wasn't any help either," Ron said, clearing off the board and pulling out his Potions Essay that he and Harry were supposed to be completing. 

"Actually," Harry grinned. "It helped a little bit. Remus has figured out a way for me to practice the Patronus charm! He said he would try to help me learn it sometime next week. He and Flitwick are trying to get it approved for the NEWT level students as some sort of extra curricular club or something, so he'll have to teach me on my own since he isn't expecting much. It's really difficult and not many adult wizards can do it right." Harry said frowning.

"Well, If there's anyone who can defy expectations, it's probably you, mate," Ron said as he scribbled something on his paper.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you're top of our year at Defense, have been last two years as well." Ron said looking up. "If anyone is going to get it, it's you." 

Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"I've been trying to study harder this year," Harry admitted, looking down at his own work. "I want them to be proud of me, you know."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, just promise me you won't turn into another Hermione. She's about to drive herself mental with all the homework she has and it isn't even Christmas yet!" 

Harry laughed.

"Did you see her color coded schedule," Harry asked in mock horror. "I don't think I could survive a week of it."

"Wait until exam revision arrives," Hermione said, sitting next to Ron with three giant books from the library. "Then you'll be thanking me."

Ron just groaned and went back to his potions essay.

.......

"So, Harry," Remus said as he opened the door to his office. "I hope you don't mind having a bit of an audience for you lessons. I couldn't keep them away."

Harry looked over to the desk and saw Sirius, McGonagall, and Flitwick all sitting in comfy armchairs, drinking tea. 

"Oh, Hi!" Harry said a little startled. He was a little nervous after hearing from Hermione how difficult the Patronus Charm was, but the thought of having to face dementors again was frightening enough to keep him resolute in the face of adversity. He was only thirteen, but he had fought a giant snake with a sword and a prayer. This was practice. And with lots of adults in the room with him, maybe that would keep him focused and thus keep him from dying in the future. Hopefully. At least dying a horrible painful death. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away.

"Ah, sure. They can watch," Harry said with a small smile.

"Don't mind us," Sirius waved at him. "We're watching Remus more than you anyway." He smirked. "I want to see him teaching in action!" He laughed when McGonagall elbowed him in the side, gracefully, not even spilling her tea.

"Quiet, Sirius, or you'll be locked out," she said over the rim of her teacup. "Mr Lupin, proceed."

Harry turned back to Remus, who was leaning up against a pillar looking relaxed.

"So Harry, I'm sure Hermione has told you all about the Patronus charm after she checked out every single book about them from the library," Remus began. Harry groaned.

"Of course she did."

"So can you tell me the basics of how the charm works?" Remus asked.

"Um, it relies on using a happy memory?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Precisely, and can you see why that would be difficult when faced with dementors in the first place?" Remus smiled.

"Well, they feed on happy feelings, right? So it would be hard to think of them when all you can think about are the horrible things, right?"

Remus nodded.

"That is correct, Harry. Not only is it difficult to hold on to that happy memory in the face of such a dark creature, it is a spell that needs quite a bit of power behind it. Most adults never succeed in performing the spell correctly, solely because it needs so much power and is hard to maintain. I want you to understand that we are going to try, but it might take years before you succeed in mastering the spell, if ever." He paused, glancing at their audience. "I know you place a lot of pressure on yourself, especially when you feel the need to protect others who are in harms way."

"Hermione calls it my 'Saving People Thing'," Harry nodded.

Remus chuckled.

"I may know some others who are afflicted with the same instincts."

"Hey!" came a muffled yelp from the three on the sidelines.

"So, lets begin with the wand movement and incantation." Remus said pulling out his wand. "It's a neat counterclockwise circle, yes, like that," he said when Harry imitated him. "Try not to let your wrist drop at the end, keep it forward. Good. Now the incantation is _Expecto Patronum_."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Harry repeated. He practiced the wand movement over and over until the professor was satisfied.

"Now, the wand movement and spoken word are well and good, but the power of it hinges on the emotions behind it," Remus said after Harry had practiced a bit more. "I want you to think about a happy memory. The happier the better, in this case."

"Right," Harry said, closing his eyes, trying to wrack his brain for a happy memory. Nothing from the Dursleys would do, what about when he found out he was a wizard? The first time in Diagon Alley? The first time he saw Hedwig? His first time on his broom! "Ok, I think I've got one," he said, opening his eyes. 

"Alright, now, Harry, I want you to think about that memory the best you can. What did it smell like? Feel like? Taste like? Think about it as hard as you can, then cast the spell. And don't worry if nothing happens, this is just your first attempt."

"Right, ok." Harry took a deep breath and remembered the wind through his hair, the smell of the grass, the power he felt in the broom, swooping through the air after the remembrall and the feeling of elation as he realized he was actually flying.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" He shouted and a trail of silver mist shot from his wand. It only lasted for a moment before the spell ended, but he felt the energy dip as he lowered his wand and looked up at a grinning Remus.

"Well done, Harry!" Remus clapped his hands. "That was more than I was expecting on a first attempt!"

"But it didn't last more than a second!" Harry protested.

"Harry, that's more than some are able to attempt in their entire lives!" Sirius interjected. "Remember that this spell is beyond NEWT level difficulty! Have another go!"

Harry could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"Could I ask what memory you used?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius as he bounced on his chair like an excited puppy.

"I thought about the first time I flew on a broom," Harry answered.

"Hm," Remus mused. "Think of another memory, something that engenders a stronger emotion than your first broom ride." 

Harry frowned and thought for a moment. What could be better than flying? Hermione and Ron hugging him at the end of term last year before he went back to Privet Drive. Mrs. Weasley's hand knit sweaters and fudge. Meeting Remus for the first time. Learning that he had a Godfather. Pettigrew's trial when Sirius was declared free. Harry finally having a home. He thought about the warm crackling fireplace at Moony's Cottage, the woven rug before the hearth, the smell of hot chocolate in the air as Sirius rolled around on the floor in his animagus form and Remus sang along to the radio while he cooked roast for dinner.

"Right, got it," Harry said with determination. 

"Concentrate," Remus nodded.

" _Expecto Patronum,_ " Harry yelled again, twirling his wand and a much larger and denser cloud of mist erupted from his wand before disappearing. He slumped back against the closest pillar as Sirius whooped and Remus grinned.

"That's it Harry! Much better. Here, come sit and have some chocolate before you fall down."

"Why do I feel so tired?" Harry asked.

"The spell uses a lot of magical energy, Harry," Remus said as he ushered him into a chair next to his beaming godfather. "Do you remember in your magical theory class how most spells just use little bits? This spell uses a great deal and is one of the reasons so many find it impossible to produce. Their magical cores are just not strong enough to produce and sustain it." Harry bit into the chocolate and chewed gratefully. Remus might be on to something with this whole 'chocolate cures everything' mentality he had going.

"Why does mine just look like mist and yours looks like a figure?" Harry asked once he swallowed his chocolate.

"You saw me make a corporeal patronus-"

"Isn't that what that Skeeter woman wrote about in the newspaper?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and for once, that part of her writing was correct," Professor McGonagall said with obvious distaste. She whipped her wand out and quickly called forth her patronus, a silvery glowing tabby cat. "A corporeal patronus is much more difficult to maintain, but infinitely more useful. They can fight off dementors and even send messages over long distances, as Professor Snape did in Hogsmeade." The tabby cat wound its way around her feet, then vanished.

"Well, I think that is all we should attempt today," Remus said.

"What? No! I can do more!" Harry exclaimed, disappointed that they would not continue tonight.

"It's getting late, and I know you have a quiz tomorrow in Defense to study for," He said pointedly. Harry sighed. "We can meet again this Saturday if you are free."

"Err," Harry tried to remember his schedule in his brain. "I have quidditch from 5am until breakfast, but I should be free after that."

"Why on earth is your quidditch practice before dawn?" Sirius asked, horrified.

"I think Ravenclaw had already booked the pitch for the morning and Slytherin for the afternoon. Wood said we always think best in the morning. And a thinking team is a winning team." Harry recited glumly.

"The afternoon with be fine, Harry," Remus smiled. "Now, don't go sneaking off to practice this when you don't have an adult around. I don't want you getting dizzy, falling down the stairs, and cracking your head open." Remus said sternly. "Saturday will come soon enough."

"Alright," Harry agreed reluctantly. "I should probably go finish my Herbology paper before Hermione starts throwing books at my head again." He tucked his half eaten bar of chocolate in his pocket. "Thank you for teaching me, Remus." He gave the man a tight hug.

"What? No hug for me?" Sirius asked, mock offended. "I demand hugs!"

Harry laughed and hugged his godfather briefly before nodding to McGonagall and Flitwick. "Good night!" and he practically skipped out the door.

"Harry!" Remus called when he had just reached the door. Harry turned back in question. "What was your memory that last time?" Harry grinned.

"Home," he said, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for reading.  
> ..... and I hit my word goal of 50,000 words!  
> Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow for those that celebrate it!  
> I'm going to be cooking much of the day, but I hope to still post tomorrow evening with another chapter!


	26. Lessons Come In All Shapes And Sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!  
> I'm stuffed full of pumpkin cranberry muffins and am struggling to stay awake after eating way too much, so I thought I would end here today. Enjoy the new chapter.

School continued on, as it does at Hogwarts, seemingly contained in its own bubble of reality. Except for the Hogsmeade trips that were temporarily put on hold, most students had returned to their normal endeavors with gusto. With a few exceptions.

"Potter!" the strident voice of Draco Malfoy cut through the chatter of the lunch chaos around the Gryffindor table. Harry turned around to look at the blond Slytherin as he stalked over with a purpose.

"What's got Malfoy in a tizzy?" Ron asked under his breath.

"No idea," Harry answered then turned to Malfoy. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Potter," the blond glared minutely. "I have been tasked by my mother to ask you to pass this along to your Godfather," he said, holding up a very expensive looking cream colored envelope sealed with black wax.

"What?" Harry asked in utter confusion. "Your mum wants me to what?" Malfoy sighed.

"Just take the bloody thing, idiot, then my job will be done," he waved it in his face. "I know Professor Snape wants us to get along and not cause trouble, but you are making it hard to not want to hit you in your stupid face."

"My stupid face?" Harry asked, indignant. "There's nothing wrong with my face!"

Malfoy gave him a long look up and down that said in no uncertain terms: there's a lot wrong with this picture, but I'm trying to hold my tongue so I don't get in trouble.

"Really, what is it?" Harry asked, exasperated. 

"Mother has sent letters to your godfather and he has not responded. She wishes this one to be hand delivered so she knows that it will not be 'lost' like the others," Malfoy said in frustration.

"Why is your mum writing Sirius in the first place?" Harry asked, taking the letter gently, and placing it in his robe pocket.

"Well, he's the new Lord Black of course!" Malfoy said as though it was obvious. Harry looked to Ron, who shrugged. 

"We never did start those lessons, did we?" Malfoy mused. "I had hoped I could get away with conveniently forgetting about them, but you are so utterly hopeless I will have to do something." He frowned, ignoring Harry's indignant denial of being _utterly hopeless,_ and sighed. "Right, are you free on Sundays at two in the afternoon?" Harry shrugged and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall then this Sunday. Don't be late. I'm only doing this because you are the bloody Heir of the House of Black and I cannot have my family honor tarnished by your unseemly manners." He turned and walked away.

"Oi! He's not going anywhere with you alone!" Ron called after him.

"Come if you want Weasley, I have no nefarious plans up my sleeves," Malfoy called over his shoulder. The he was gone. 

"What the hell?" Ron asked in total confusion.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry said and turned back to his plate.

This was how Harry found himself following Draco Malfoy down into the dungeons, Ron and Hermione at his side (because he might teach you both something important and you two will miss it while you're daydreaming about broomsticks and chess strategies, honestly, don't you think I know you two at all? Boys!). Malfoy had just seemed resigned when he saw both Ron and Hermione accompanying him, but just sighed heavily and said it was probably for the best with how oblivious Harry and Ron were about basicaly everything.

That was the highlight of the afternoon.

What followed happened to be the most excruciatingly boring two hour tea party Harry and ever dreamed of. They talked about _etiquette_ and _salad forks_ and _bowing_. Of course, Hermione soaked all of it up like a sponge, and even knew some of the obscure references Malfoy pulled out of nowhere as he lectured on Pure-Blood Etiquette.

"You sound like my great aunt Muriel," Ron said at one point as he sipped his tea as delicately as he could under Malfoy's watchful eye.

"Well, of course I would. Muriel Prewett is the head of the Prewett family and would expect such manners at all formal gatherings," he replied peering down his nose. "Just because your mother decided not to educate you on table manners didn't mean that you should ignore your great aunt's advice."

Ron nearly tackled Malfoy at that point, but Harry grabbed his shirt collar and forced him back into his seat, shoving a ginger biscuit into his mouth.

"So explain this whole hierarchy again. Does the host always pour to the eldest or the most well respected first?" Harry asked, trying to remember all the layers of confusion Malfoy had spouted.

"Have you never been to tea before?" Malfoy exclaimed in exasperation. "This isn't that hard! Wait until we get to the genealogies."

"I mean, I've cooked and served tea parties for my aunt's book club, but I never actually stayed around for them. I just thought they all grabbed whatever food they wanted and gossiped for an hour when their husbands were at work!" Harry huffed. Malfoy frowned and squinted at him.

"Your Aunt treated you like a servant," he said in a flat voice.

"What? I mean, yeah, I guess she did? But it was to earn my keep," Harry said in confusion.

"No, it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Your family treated you the way my family treats house elves- not Dobby, he was strange-" He interjected. "No, I'm saying they had you cook and clean and dressed you in fabric that should never be considered clothing." Malfoy stopped and rubbed his hands over his face harshly. "Potter, you continuously throw my entire view of the world into complete disarray. Do you enjoy that?" He asked from behind his hands.

Harry looked to Ron who was staring at the Slytherin in shock and Hermione was looking at him as though he had just recited an entire dictionary backwards.

"Um, sorry?" Harry answered in confusion. Malfoy set his hands down in his lap and pursed his lips.

"Ok, Potter. I truly hope your despicable muggle relatives are cursed with the most rotten luck in the world for the rest of their miserable lives for what they have put you through. And, though I think he's probably the least acceptable Head of the House of Black in six generations, your godfather seems to be doing a fine job taking care of your self esteem. No, Shut up! It's hard to be nice to you, you stupid idiot, so let me say it all. One of the reasons you piss me off so much is that you are always breaking all the rules. All the time. You know nothing about anything! You snub this person over here, but then are instant friends with this person over there, for completely arbitrary reasons! It makes no sense! This is not how our society works! So just sit there and let me teach you what you should have learned from the cradle as the proud son of the House of Potter and Black and try to understand what is actually going on around you instead of living in your stupid fat head all the time!" He ended in a shout.

They all sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione timidly asked, "Why are these things not taught in school if they are so important?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Lack of funding, I suppose. Most purebloods," he squinted at Ron, "would have learned this before school. I believe it was an elective until about twenty years ago, but was discontinued due to lack of interest compared to the other electives. My father has been trying to get the board to reinstate it for years, but there isn't enough support for it from the other board members. It is seen as unnecessary. Since they all learned it before proper schooling, they believe it still is taught that way."

"I think that was the first time you mentioned your father in this entire conversation. Well done, Malfoy!" Ron commented sarcastically.

"But it _is_ important! How are we to learn it if we are never taught?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Ask your roommates, probably," Malfoy answered. At the look he received he continued. "You live with a Patil, correct? She should know both the customs here in Britain as well as India, as I believe she has some close cousins that live there still." The three Gryffindors just stared at him blankly. He groaned. "This is going to take a lot of work."

........

"What did Malfoy's mum want?" Harry asked the next weekend in Remus' office before his patronus lesson. Sirius heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, she just wanted to remind me of all my new duties as Lord of the House of Black and roped me into a dinner party with some of her eligible friends, because apparently I need to get married right away and start popping out kids." Sirius frowned in disgust. Harry looked at him, incredulous.

"What? Why?"

"Tradition, mostly," the marauder groused, leaning back in his chair and popping up his feet on Remus' desk.

"No, Sirius," Remus reprimanded as he levitated a tea tray into the room. "Not on the furniture."

"You're no fun!" Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Well Harry, let's try the charm again." Remus smiled as he and Harry walked into the center of the room.

"I just feel like I should be making more progress," Harry sighed after another hour of practicing. 

"You've already come much farther than I thought you would this year," Remus said, handing him a chocolate biscuit. 

"I know, but between Quidditch, homework, etiquette lessons, and patronus lessons, I feel like I should be doing better in at least one of them." Harry crunched on his cookie.

"You've got enough on your plate. Just wait until exams!" Sirius tried, unsuccessfully to console him. 

"Why are you even here?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I'm wounded! He's got no need for me anymore!" Sirius mock sobbed. Remus and Harry shared and glance and sighed.

"He's visiting on the weekends to get him more used to being around people instead of alone all the time." Remus shoved Sirius' feet off his desk again. "And decided cheering you on was more fun than helping me grade papers."

"Moony," Sirius whined. "Grading papers on the weekends is the least amount of fun I've ever had with you, and we once had to scrub the trophy room floor with toothbrushes and buckets of water."

"Welcome to the least glamorous side of being a teacher," Remus smirked at Sirius' groan.

"Well, you should probably head on over to the library. Didn't you say Ron and Hermione were doing some sort of research for Hagrid about Buckbeak?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.

"I don't understand it all, but the research should help with the hearing or trial or whatever it's called for hippogriffs." Harry shrugged. "I just hope Hermione remembers to sleep between all the classes, homework, and extra research she's doing. Her schedule is multi-levelled and color coded. I'm afraid it will get up and start lecturing us one of these days."

Sirius' laughter followed him out the door.

........

"Hermione?" Harry asked later that night as the two of them sat in front of the fireplace finishing their Rune homework.

"hm?" she asked absentmindedly as she wrote down another symbol.

"Are you getting enough sleep and rest with, you know, all the classes and everything?" He waved his hand to indicated the time travel she was doing.

"As well as I could have hoped." She sighed. "I'm just not sure I can keep it up long term." She bit the feather tip of her quill. "I might ask Professor McGonagall if I can drop divination after the winter exams." She looked at the schedule. "I am not learning anything in the class that I couldn't learn faster in a book and it's not a class that will do me much good in the long run, as I'm most definitely not a Seer or Clairvoyant in anyway." She shrugged and sank back into her chair. "I'm much more interested in spell mechanics and development. I've been looking at some of the career guides they have out for the 5th years, but I just can't imagine hemming myself in. There is just so much to learn and how can they expect us to decide the course of our lives with the electives we take when we're teenagers?" She asked in near despair.

Harry frowned a bit at that.

"Well, just because you start doing one thing doesn't mean you have to stick with that forever." Harry said after a moment. "Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor before he became Headmaster, but wasn't he a duelist at one point? And worked on Alchemy with Flamell? And defeated that dark lord in the 40's? He's got some sort of international job besides the head Mugwump of the Wizengamot, right? That's three totally different jobs all at once! If Dumbledore can do all that when he's old, you can totally change your job and do lots of different things later."

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Harry," She sat up again. "Now let's finish our Runes work so we can go to bed and sleep well before that quiz in Potions tomorrow. This was met with a groan, but in the end, well completed homework from both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	27. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quidditch game everyone probably forgot about in the convoluted plot

Wood was worked up at breakfast the day of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff quidditch match. Harry sat in between Fred and George while Oliver ranted about the weather conditions and waved his toast around as if it were different players. The three chasers had already eaten and run when they had seen Oliver enter the Great Hall with that spark of madness in his eye.

"Do you understand how any of this will help us?" Harry asked in an undertone to George.

"I think he's talking about chaser moves from a game 30 years ago in Somalia," George replied and crunched on another piece of toast. "He's in a right mood today. It's not like we can change the weather."

Harry looked up at the grey skies reflected in the enchanted ceiling. Rain was coming down, but not hard enough or with lightning enough to stop the game.

"Just catch the snitch as quick as possible," Fred said as he drank the last of his pumpkin juice. Harry nodded. 

"Right, that will be easy in this rain," He muttered, grabbing his cloak as he stood to leave the table.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed in. "I lost track of time doing homework! Here!" She quickly waved her wand at his face, and didn't that show how much Harry trusted his friends not to accidentally poke his eye out, and placed a rain repellent charm on his glasses and cloak. "It won't last too long, but it will help a little." She smiled. "Good luck!" Then rushed over to sit next to Ron and Ginny and eat some breakfast before the food disappeared. 

The walk out to the quidditch pitch was just as nasty and wet as he had anticipated. Wood's pre-game speech was impassioned, but boiled down to: if Harry doesn't catch the snitch as soon as possible to get us out of the air, make as many goals as we can so we won't be out of the running for the cup. Harry didn't have the best feeling about this game. He nodded to the other players as they all entered the field and found their starting positions. Sadly, as soon as the snitch was released, it disappeared into the grey mist of the rain. Harry listened to the commentary as much as he could while searching for the snitch, but he doubted he would be able to fid it without a huge bit of luck. He exchanged grimaces with Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker when they passed in the air, both deciding to fly high to stay out of the way of the fast gameplay happening below. What rotten weather!

Harry caught glimpses of the snitch several times, but it moved into the nothingness of the rain so quickly he didn't even attempt to pursue it. The game seemed to drag on and on, the rain pounding harder and harder on his head until streaks of lightning began flashing in the distance. He heard the whistle calling for a time out, so he made a steep descent and found his way town to the pitch where both teams were huddled by Madam Hooch.

"We're doing fine! We're still in the lead, thanks to our chasers" Wood yelled at them over the downpour. "Harry, you need to catch that snitch as soon as possible!" Harry nodded and asked for someone to renew his water repelling charm on his glasses before they took to the skies once more. Ten minutes later, Harry finally found the snitch. The problem was, Diggory saw it too. Their race to the snitch nearly unseated one of the twins and almost landed them into the teacher's box except for some fast direction changes, skimming the walls a hairsbreadth from the decorative fabric hangings. Diggory and Harry raced neck and neck until the snitch catapulted straight up into a storm cloud. Harry had his arm outstretched to catch the damn golden ball when a sudden cold despair rushed over him. He glanced to see Diggory veer away from him before he nearly ran into the dementor that swooped down from above. Harry banked hard to the right, only to be confronted by another dementor. His vision tunneled, sounds receded to a great distance, his lungs refused to suck in air. The icy feeling in his chest began to spread down his arms. The last thing he remembered before before his fingers slipped from his broom was a voice screaming in his ears:

_No! Not Harry! Please, Not Harry!_

A flash of green light and the world faded into nothingness.

.......

The hospital wing had a certain smell about it, Harry thought as he struggled to surface from his dreams. Crisp linen, disinfected air, and a hint of mint and sage. It smelled of sunlight through the tall windows and bottles of stomach soother. The air tasted like winter in the summer and summer in the winter, without the change in humidity that accompanied rain or snow. This time, however, Harry wrinkled his nose in displeasure, there also came a whiff of wet dog: thoroughly unpleasant, yet still soothing in a familiar way.

"Harry? Are you awake? Can you hear us?" Hermione's voice cut through his musings. His awareness came back bit by bit. First the feeling of pain in his back, then the weightless floaty feeling he had come to associate with pain relievers of the potion variety. Then came the feeling of iciness that persisted in his fingertips and toes. His chest, however felt unseasonably warm, like someone had poured boiling soup into his lungs. He tried opening his eyes for several moments before his lids would cooperate. Blinking harshly into the candlelight, he finally focused fuzzily on the group of blurs around him. He tried sitting up, but was instantly pushed down by his shoulders.

"Oh, no! You are staying down for at least another day," Madam Pomfrey's voice scolded right beside his ear. "I was hoping we had finished with these encounters for the year, Mr. Potter," the matron of the healing halls said in a soothing chide. "You either have the most incredible luck or the most terrible I have ever seen," She poked him with her wand in the ribs and Harry winced at the burst of pain. "Hmm, I think another bone strengthening solution once you've eaten." She handed him a chunk of chocolate. "Go on and eat that while your friends talk." She bustled off to the other end of the room where the potions were stored under wards and protections.

"Whu?" Harry asked incoherently.

"You fell off your broom, Mate," a Ron shaped blur answered from the other side of the bed. "We thought you were dead for sure!"

"Oh, Harry! It was awful!" Hermione cried. "The pitch was swarmed with dementors while you were chasing the snitch-"

"If it weren't for Dumbledore-"

"Great man, Dumbledore-"

"-You would have been a splat on the ground-"

"-Splat like a bug-"

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Hermione hiccupped through her tears. "Dumbledore, and several other teachers, slowed your fall, Harry. But there were dementors everywhere and no one was sure whether or not you had been kissed."

"You should have seen it, mate!" Ron said with a waver. "You were streaking down to the ground, this mass of black was coming after you, and all the professors and some of the seventh years are making this silver mist and beams of light that go charging all over. If we hadn't thought you were dead it would have been wicked cool."

"'sev'ry one 'lright?" Harry slurred as his unfocused eyes wandered around the shapes.

"Yeah, nobody died, but a bunch of the students got hurt trying to get away in a panic," came the soft voice of Katie Bell from a bit farther away. "The room's got about 30 people in beds right now, that's why they're letting us all in here."

"An' th' game?" Harry frowned and squeezed his eyes shut before blinking several times. There was silence.

"We lost," Angelina said when it seemed nobody was going to answer. "But nobody is blaming you. Diggory caught the snitch before he realized you had fallen, couldn't see you in the rain. He's tried to call for a rematch, but Hooch won't have it. Said they won, fair and square." Harry blinked a few more times, trying to absorb all of that numbly.

"Oh," he finally stated, a pool of guilt forming in his stomach.

"It's not your fault Harry!," Hermione interjected quickly when she saw the look on his face. "Nobody blames you!"

Harry looked in her general direction incredulously.

"Really?"

"Really," Alicia said, "None of us knew what was going on by that point. The pitch was in total chaos."

Harry digested that for a minute. Then asked, "Where's Wood?"

It was the twins that answered.

"He's still in the showers-"

"trying to drown himself, we think."

"Oh," Harry said. "Shouldn't somebody go help him?" He asked after he thought about that for a moment.

"We sent Percy after him-"

"can't have your roommate dying when you're-"

"-Headboy." they finished together.

Harry got the entire story of the disastrous ending of the match from the team before they all fell into a tense silence.

"What else are you not telling me?" Harry asked when Ron squirmed.

"Well, when you fell, nobody really had a chance to stop it, you see, because of the general panic, and you had fallen from up so high, and the wind-"

Harry started to feel sick again.

"It lost a fight with the Whomping Willow," Ron finished, hefting a great bag onto the end of the bed. "But Fred and George were able to pick up the pieces. Sorry, mate."

There, in about a hundred pieces, with no possible way of salvaging it, lay his broom. Harry's throat tightened as he tried not to cry. What else could possibly go wrong today? He pushed back tears and fought around the lump in his throat to whisper a soft thank you to the twins. Everyone from the team decided that now would be a good time to change out of their muddy, wet quidditch gear, and tromped out of the room together, leaving Ron and Hermione sitting by his bed.

"Is everyone else ok?" Harry asked, trying to think of something other than his precious broom in splinters.

"Neville's got a sprained ankle and a lump on his head. He got knocked over by a freaked out sixth year. Ginny's got a head cold from the rain, she's over in a bed on the other end of the room." Ron said.

"Remus? Sirius?" He asked, knowing the two of them had been at the game to watch him play.

"They were here until about thirty minutes before you woke up," Hermione said. "Sirius wouldn't change out of his animagus form and Remus had to stun him and take him out of here to force him into a bath." She wrinkled her nose. "He was covered in mud and kept trying to climb up onto the foot of the bed. You can just guess how much Madam Pomfrey liked that."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Ron assured him when he saw how sad Harry looked because they weren't there.

"You should probably sleep, Harry," Hermione said softly. "We've got to go to dinner, but we'll come back and stay for as long as we can." 

"Ok," Harry tried to push away the encroaching feeling of emptiness in his chest. "I'll probably be asleep." Harry watched them go and slowly sank into an uneasy slumber. Sometime in between the nightmares of flashing green lights, and screaming, and high pitched cackling, he felt a weight settle across his legs. He was enveloped in the smell of chocolate and leather that smelt of home and safety. The terrors of the night faded away and he was left with dreams of a small boy running around a warm den, covered head to toe in flour, and a black dog running away from a red headed woman waving a wooden kitchen spoon in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you all had a safe (and non-stressful) Black Friday.


	28. Albus is Tired and Severus is Not Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today!  
> Enjoy

"...a broken spine! Fractured ribs! A crack in the skull! He could have _died,_ Albus! He could have lost his _soul._ " 

Minerva McGonagall was ranting as she paced back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk. It was very late, or rather very early, depending on how one viewed such things. Albus Dumbledore felt everyone of his many years on this earth and no matter how many lemon drops and calming potions he ingested, the slight swoop of terror that clenched in his stomach when he saw Harry plummeting toward the ground would not recede. 

"I am well aware, Minerva," He tried to interject, but she whirled on him, her posture never looking more like her animagus form than in that moment, lips pulled back in a snarl and shoulders hunched forward to pounce.

"This school should have wards to keep those, those abominations away from the grounds!" She shouted. "Have the Aurors found _nothing_ in their search?" 

"Severus has-"

"It is not Severus' job!"

"But he is the most adept at tracking such creatures," Albus asserted. He gently took a sip of tea. "Severus believes they came through the forest, around the majority of the wards protecting the school. It is a weakness I had not anticipated."

"And what can we do to improve it?" Minerva asked, hands on her hips.

"Severus and Hagrid are searching the forest for the old ward stones. Some seem to have crumbled over time. If they can find which ones are no longer fully functioning, we can replace them, and in doing so, fortify the wards closer to the school grounds."

Minerva threw herself into her chair and took a large gulp of tea. Albus popped another lemon drop into his mouth and calmly waited for he to speak once more.

"It hasn't been a full month since the last attack," She said after a few moments of thought. "The DMLE must have something. They are accelerating."

"Amelia suspects someone in the ministry," Albus said calmly.

"What do you think?"

"They seem to be centered around Mr Potter," He said after a long moment. 

"You think this is an assassination attempt?" Minerva asked with furrowed brow, then sat forward, tense. "You don't think this is... You Know Who?" She nearly whispered.

"I do not think this is another plot from Lord Voldemort," he said pointedly as she shuddered at the name. "Unlike the past two years, this does not seem to be as... dramatic as I know Voldemort to be."

"Delusions of grandeur," Minerva muttered under her breath. "So, not You Know Who. But still after Mr Potter. That could be anyone with a grudge against him. That's a horribly long list if we just think about the Death Eaters that walked free and want revenge for their master's fall." She too another sip of tea and found her cup empty so she set it back down gently in its saucer. "How are we to keep him safe. He can't be guarded every hour of every day."

Albus smiled as a thought came to him.

"I do believe I have an idea."

.......

"No," Severus said as he looked around the table in the staff room. "This is utterly ridiculous."

Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius filled out the rest of the table. 

"He needs a competent adult with him at all times until this threat has been taken care of, but nothing too obvious." Albus placated.

"You don't think it would be too obvious that he will be constantly followed around by either teachers or wild animals?" Snape shot back incredulously. 

"Not all of us have an animagus form, Severus," Filius responded with raised eyebrows. "But we are planning to instate a buddy system with the lower years in any case."

"A tabby cat and a grim that could be disguised as a dog -that is known to be Sirius Black at this point because of the sensationalized news reports of the Pettigrew trial- are more common house pets. A vulture? Are you mad?" Snape tried not to raise his voice, but was so exhausted from the complete lack of sleep after searching the forest all night, and then the mess he had dealt with in his house this morning, he felt as if he were about to burst. 

"Would you rather some of the less battle ready staff be placed at his side?" Filius asked. 

They all sat in silence waiting for Severus to speak.

"Fine! But I want all children years four and below to travel in groups of five with at least one upper year, no matter where they are going. My first year girls were afraid to leave their dorm room this morning." Severus jabbed his parchment with a finger repeatedly. "I have had more students break down this year, this early into term, than I have ever had. We either need a mind healer on staff or I need a designated assistant to make calming draughts and stomach soothers. I can't make them on top of trailing Potter and his posse for the majority of the day, teaching, and all the other obligations I have as school potion master, head of house, and personal wolfsbane brewer to our resident werewolf." 

"We will take care of it, Severus," Albus smiled. "Let us set up a schedule. This shouldn't take long!"

There was a collective groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Nowhere in cannon does it say Severus is an Animagus, but it also doesn't say he is not. I believe, as a spy, having an Animagus would be helpful for fast escapes or unexpected attacks, if not a good eavesdropping method (i.e. Rita Skeeter and Peter Pettigrew). I chose a Bearded Vulture for Severus Snape. They are white and dark grey, eat bones for 80% of their diet, are called "bone breakers", and also hunt life prey (more than other vultures) and have been known to drop tortoises from great heights to smash their shells on rocks (they do a similar thing to large bones, hence the name Bone Breakers). They are solitary creatures, yet breeding pairs will raise their fledglings together.  
> They are also really ugly.  
> I thought this would be a good match for Severus.  
> .  
> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


	29. But Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a difficult talk with Remus and Sirius

When Harry woke again, after a long night's sleep, it was well into the middle of the day from the light streaming in through the windows. He reached blindly over toward the side table for his glasses, frowning when all he encountered was his wand and a glass of water.

"Hey, Pup. I've got some glasses for you right here." Sirius' voice said as a pair of spectacles was placed into his hand. Harry quickly slid them onto his nose, blinking when he realized they were a different shape and prescription than the ones he had been wearing before. He looked over and saw Sirius was sitting at his bedside reading a book quietly. Harry blinked several times.

"My glasses?" He asked in confusion. Sirius' lips quirked.

"They shattered when you fell off your broom. There's only so many times you can repair frames before they are broken for good, you know." He handed Harry the glass of water, which the boy took gladly. "Poppy updated your prescription when she ordered the new ones. Your eyes had changed since the summer! It's terrible!" Sirius barked out a laugh. "If I didn't know your dad's eyesight was worse, I would make fun of you."

"Gee, thanks, Dogfather," Harry rolled his eyes. "You're so kind."

"Hey, these frames look better!" Sirius defended, conjuring a mirror and handing it to Harry. He looked at the octagonal shaped gold glasses and smiled.

"They practically scream GRYFFINDOR as loud as the Sorting Hat," Harry commented, handing the mirror back. "So, tell me the bad news first, then the good news."

Sirius fiddled with his shirt sleeves and looked down at the ground.

"Bad news first, eh? Well, you almost died and you're going to have to have an adult with you at all times that you are not in Gryffindor tower." Harry's eyes widened as he opened his mouth in protest. "And Snape is going to be one of them." 

"UrGH!" Harry choked.

"But I get to be one as well!" Sirius hurried to reassure him. "I got special permission from the DMLE and Board of Governors to stay on school grounds full time until the threat is taken care of."

Harry sighed in relief. That wasn't so bad.

"But," Sirius continued. That didn't sound good. "The Minister has decided that the school is dangerous and is posting ministry officials everywhere. It was in the paper this morning." He handed a folded newspaper to Harry. Across the top was the headline: DEMENTORS ATTACK HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH GAME! MINISTRY TO INSPECT SCHOOL!

"That doesn't sound good at all," Harry frowned as he looked at the picture of himself falling toward the ground at a rapid pace. "Did Collin take this picture?" He asked. It was really good. Even if it was a terrible subject. And he hadn't been asked if he could use it in the paper. Maybe he needed another talk with Collin about personal boundaries. Next to it was a picture of Minister Fudge with a vaguely familiar woman with an incredible fake smile. "This crazy smiling woman is the person they chose to come inspect the school? Is she a part of the DMLE? A Hit Witch or something?"

Sirius snorted in laughter.

"Oh, no. Dolores Umbridge is the Under Secretary to the Minister. I think you are remembering her from the trial," Sirius said.

"Oh, well, then what does she do? Why is having her at the school going to change anything?" Harry asked in confusion.

"She's a suck up, Harry," Sirius said bluntly, pointing to a quote from her in the paper. "Anything she says is to make Fudge, and therefore herself. look better. She has an agenda, of course, but it isn't anything as in your face as You Know Who."

"Agenda?" Harry asked, sipping his water.

"She doesn't like creatures, including werewolves. She's the one who has been pushing through legislation making it impossible for werewolves to hold jobs. Or the bill that was shot down last month that wanted to take away the being status of Veela and classify them as creatures instead. That upset some of the purebloods, to be sure." He sniffed, then added when Harry looked even more confused. "Veela are beings that can change form to look like fireball wielding harpies when they are angered, but look like ethereal angels otherwise. Many pureblood lines contain Veela blood somewhere back when. I wouldn't be surprised if the Malfoys had some veela or fae blood back 30 generations ago. It's the hair and the face shape, you see." He looked down his nose like he smelled something terrible and waved his hands around while Harry tried not to snort water out his nose at the spot on resemblance to the Malfoy men.

After Harry calmed down a bit, they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I couldn't protect myself during the game." Harry said eventually. Sirius sighed and grabbed his godson's hand.

"Harry, no one person could have driven off that many dementors by themselves. Don't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, hey?" He gave Harry a puppy dog look and Harry nodded. "Also, you were riding a broom in a thunderstorm. If you had been able to get your wand, conjure a patronus, and all of the other bits, I would have been ridiculously impressed. You also would have been praised in the Prophet as either the next coming of Merlin, or a Dark Lord in training." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I thought dark wizards had trouble doing the patronus? How would that make sense?"

"Harry, this is the Prophet we're talking about. If they started making sense they would go out of business." 

This caused Harry to laugh hard enough that they caught the attention of Madam Pomfrey. After a thorough scolding and health scan, Harry was informed he had three more days of bed rest ahead of him. 

"Now, don't give me that look," Pomfrey chided. "You have had to regrow all the soft tissue bits around you shoulders. That takes longer than bones alone. Young Mr Black will be here to keep you company." She bustled away with a stern look at Sirius, only to nearly run into Remus.

"Well, what's the word?" he asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed as Sirius.

"Another three days bed rest!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm going to go mad."

"I understand," Remus said with a wan smile. "Sometimes I am bed ridden for days with my condition."

"Your face is a condition," Sirius muttered, to which Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure your friends will bring you work to keep you occupied."

Harry nodded, thinking about the amount of work Hermione was sure to bring once she learned he would be missing a significant portion of classes next week. He would have a lot to do to catch up on top of his extra lessons and quidditch practice. He very pointedly did not think about his splintered remains of a broom that had been returned to his trunk by Ron yesterday. That made him think instead of the terrible quidditch match and his reaction to the dementors. The cold, the feeling of immense despair, the sound of screams, and the flash of light. _Not Harry!_ the voice in his memories echoed. He shuddered.

"You look troubled," Remus said as Harry sat in silence.

"I keep hearing things when the dementors are there," Harry said quietly. Remus frowned.

"You mentioned a screaming voice after the attack on the train," he sat forward in his chair. "Can you describe it to me, if it isn't too painful?"

"I think it's my mum," Harry whispered. "The night Voldemort, the night he-" He stumbled to a halt, fighting back tears, missing the stricken look on both the adults' faces. "I hear her screaming _No, Not Harry!_ and then a wordless scream and evil laughter. Then there's a flash of green light and that's when I passed out." 

"Oh, pup," Sirius said before he moved from the chair to the bed and hugged Harry as hard as he dared with his current injuries. Harry hugged him back with one arm and looked over to Remus who had lost all color in his face.

"I didn't think- You were so young," he whispered, eyes unseeing through unshed tears. He focused on Harry and Sirius when the latter made a strange hiccup and started crying into Harry's shoulder. "Dementor exposure can make you remember your most terrible memories, as they suck out all the good and leave only terror and despair. I just didn't think you would have been old enough to remember that night."

"She begged for my life," Harry whispered. "He killed her anyway." He finally let the tears fall. "Why? Why did he do it? What was the reason? Was he really just trying to kill me? I don't understand."

"He was insane, Harry," Remus reached out and grabbed your hand. "He had already tried to kill your parents, among others that resisted him, simply because they went against his ideals. He could have decided that killing you would be sending a message to others or just because he was a very sick, very evil, terrible wizard. When you delve into dark magic the way he did, it effects your mind. That is why so much of magic that is considered dark has been outlawed. It can make you crazy."

"Just look at my family," Sirius choked out. "Sunk into the darkness, mad for generations."

"But why me?" Harry asked helplessly. "Why is it always me?"

"I don't know, Harry. But you have us now, so you don't have to do it alone," Remus said before he joined the other two on the bed, crying. Harry cried himself to sleep not long after. When Minerva came to check on Harry later that evening, she found them still asleep in the bed, Remus nearly falling off the edge, Harry's head resting on his shoulder. Sirius was in his dog form laying across Harry's legs. She put up a silencing charm around the curtains and snuck back out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one had me crying as I was writing it. Poor Harry.  
> Thank you to everyone who commented on this story. I think I have found them all now! My email kept sending my notifications into the spam folder for some reason.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... tomorrow will be less a sob fest! I promise!


	30. The Boggart Returns

The days passed. Harry healed and was able to return to classes. His steps were dogged by professors as he walked between classes and students were herded through the halls by prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. (Pompous Percy! _Stop it Ron, he's just doing his job!_ He doesn't have to be so arrogant about it, does he?) Harry felt both more safe than he had ever felt at Hogwarts and more paranoid than he had ever been either. He kept checking his surroundings everywhere he when and only truly relaxed when he had Snuffles at his side.

Ron and Hermione were not dealing with the constant teacher supervision well, surprisingly. Ron, because he felt as if they were constantly judging him if he wasn't studying. Hermione, because she felt as if they were constantly judging her because she WAS studying. ( _I just need to get one more book_. Hermione, there's no way we can bring 16 books back to the common room with us. _But they are watching which us and I need to make revisions before I submit my work!_ Hermione, Snape is sitting at a completely different table. He can't see that you've got eight books checked out for transfiguration but only six for potions. I don't think he actually cares.)

But the worst part was Care of Magical Creatures class. Between the Hippogriff Incident, the dementors, and the general feeling of wariness among the staff and students, classes had become rather... dull. Even Malfoy looked like he was about the murder Pansy when they had the third class in a row where they learned about the life cycles and feeding habits of flobberworms. (I wanted to learn about dragons, not worms! My father will hear about this!) Most of their classes were taking place inside the castle in an old empty classroom on the first floor. The doorway had been enlarged to fit Hagrid's stature and the cobwebs and dust had been magicked away by the house elves. 

Between preparations for exams and the swiftly arriving end of term, Harry had very little time to do anything but practice, study, practice, study, eat, sleep, repeat.

The patronus lessons were coming along well enough that Remus had moved Harry forward into the next stage of his plan. (Harry didn't realize that he had submitted a full lesson plan to McGonagall, and Flitwick had decided to tag along to watch his teaching methods. Interdisciplinary practical lessons seemed to be something many of the teachers were interested in pursuing, if they only had the time. He only found out when he accidentally wandered into a meeting between several of the staff members talking about Harry's lessons in the hallway and had to backtrack swiftly before Ron burst out laughing.) 

This brought them to the last weekend before exams, normally a Hogsmeade trip, which had been sadly cancelled. Harry had left Ron and Hermione in the Common Room after lunch and ventured down to Remus' office with the professor and Snuffles as his escorts. McGonagall, Flitwick, and surprisingly, Dumbledore were all seated in fluffy armchairs by the fire, sipping hot chocolate (well, Harry suspected that McGonagall had tipped a little firewhiskey into hers as she kept breathing out little puffs of smoke after every sip, but he wouldn't tell. It was a weekend after all.)

"Now, Harry," Remus began after they had all said their pleasantries to each other. "I have something a little different to try today. Your charm is getting stronger, but I feel that we need a little more motivation for you to send it out like you would in a real world experience." Harry briefly thought that Remus meant he had managed to get a dementor to help them, which was terribly ridiculous, but Harry always wondered a bit about the wizarding brain, as nothing ever seemed logical. Then he noticed a locked trunk seated in the center of the room, shuddering as it was rocked back and forth because of movements on the inside.

"You actually gave me the idea, Harry," Remus smiled at Harry's absolute confusion. "It's a boggart. Remember the lesson at the beginning of the year." 

Harry nodded, vividly remembering the chaos he had inadvertently caused.

"You think I can use my boggart-dementor to practice on," Harry said with realization.

"It's about as good as we can get to a real world situation without asking a dementor for help," he quirked his eyebrow. "I don't think that would be that likely, do you?" Harry shook his head with a grin. "So what we're going to do is this: I will release the boggart from the chest, you will be the only one standing in its way so it will take the form of a dementor, you will cast the charm and hopefully not faint. If you do, I'll banish the boggart back into the chest. Sound alright?"

Harry nodded, determined to tackle this next step in his lesson. He had been struggling with anger and frustration at the trouble he had been having in his lessons until Hermione sat him down and explained that he was attempting something that even she felt was far too difficult for her to attempt. (We are only in third year, Harry. I wouldn't expect it to be that easy, or everyone would be doing it.) After that talk, which Ron had been suspiciously absent from, he may add, he focused more on powering his spell the best he could and tried not to think about the dementors that much. His spells had been getting stronger, slowly but surely, even if they weren't corporeal like the beautiful silver wolf that Remus could produce. But today looked like it would be a challenge. Harry knew he was up to it.

He stepped forward, took a deep breath and nodded to Remus. A brief flick of his wand and the chest lid opened. a dementor emerged. Harry took a deep breath, thought of firm hugs and Sirius' barking laugh, and lifted his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ he shouted and a swift surge of silver left his wand. It was enough to send the dementor stumbling back, but not enough to repel it completely and it surged forward again. Harry clenched his teeth and gripped his wand harder, forcing his spell forward with more power. The dementor hesitated, then crept forward again. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Lupin stepped in front of him. The dementor changed into a full moon and he banished it into the chest, which closed with a resounding rattling thump.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He shook his head to clear it as Sirius helped him into a chair and Remus shoved a mug of hot chocolate into his hands.

"Oh, I see. Hot chocolate," he looked into his cup then over at the professors, who seemed to have erected a sound barrier and were arguing passionately behind it. "It is easier to drink than to chew."

"Just drink it, Harry. You don't need to contemplate the thought process behind it." Sirius laughed, helping Harry bring his cup up to his mouth.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Harry asked, confused.

"You used a lot of power to keep it back as long as you did," Remus explained. "You held it longer than I expected, but I should know better than to think you do everything the way others would." Sirius laughed at that. "And the boggart-dementor seems to effect you in the same ways that a true dementor would, just to a lesser degree."

"Can we try again?" Harry asked as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Wait until you have finished your chocolate and we'll see if you can stand up first." Remus shook his head fondly. "You don't have to master it in one afternoon."

"I know!" Harry said. "I just want to be able to not pass out every time there is danger."

Harry faced the boggart-dementor twice more before he did, in fact, pass out.

His magic sputtered as the boggart came toward him. His vision began to tunnel and he slipped into blackness with the sound of his mother's screams in his ears.

"There you are," Remus said as Harry opened his eyes to see five adults staring down at him on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry swallowed harshly. "Well, now we know that the boggart can make me feel the same way as real dementors," he bitterly sighed. Sirius sat next to him with a huff, hugging his shoulders. 

"Harry, my boy, you are attempting something far above your year level and putting full grown wizards to shame. If everyone faced their problems with the same dedication and vigor that you do, this world would be a much improved place." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Many wizards and witches never even try to cast this charm. By doing so at such an age as yourself, you are already growing into yourself and your magic. These pathways take time to develop. In the same way that we would not expect an eleven year old to attempt self transformation, you cannot expect yourself to produce a fully fledged patronus in only a dozen lessons." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "However, the more you exercise those pathways and allow your magic to grow, the more control you will eventually have." He waved his fingers in a soothing swirl, a beautiful pink rose appeared out of nothingness and bloomed in his palm. Harry stared in awe at the casual use of wandless magic. 

"Wands are instruments we use to focus our magic," Dumbledore continued as the rose changed colors into a flame orange color and then to dark burgundy. "With practice and dedication, you can use our magic without a wand or other focus. Children naturally use what we call Accidental Magic at times of heightened emotions and focus. We forget how to do such things as we age and we think of magic in a more intellectual manner with the laws and theories that your dedicated professors have been attempting to stuff into your heads at every moment. "

Harry grinned as McGonagall rolled her eyes behind Dumbledore's back.

"But the most important thing to remember, Harry, is it is our desires and emotions that truly control our magic. They are a part of us just as much as our magic is. The Patronus Charm relies on emotions in a pronounced manner compared to a spell like the Levitation Charm. But they are the same at their heart. Once you remember that, then all magic is truly at your fingertips." The rose in his hand turned a shimmering gold. Harry gently took it when the headmaster placed it in his hands. He nearly gasped in shock. It was truly gold, not just gold colored. He looked up to Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Continue working as hard as you are, Harry, and you will find you can do more than you ever dreamed."

Dumbledore's words stayed with him throughout the rest of the day. He thought about it as he ate with his friends, while he completed his transfiguration homework, and played a miserable game of chess with Ron. As he lay in his bed trying to sleep that night, he looked at the golden rose he had placed on the shelf next to his bed. 

"I can do this," Harry said to himself softly. Neville's snores were the only answer in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day of NaNoWriMo, and as you can tell, I am nowhere near finished this story. I cannot promise that I will continue to post every single day, but I will try to post at least every other day until this story is finished.   
> As always, I am overwhelmed with the positive response I have received for this story, and I hope it lives up to the time you have put into reading it.  
> We're closing in on 60,000 words at this point, which is longer than any story I've ever written.  
> I hope you all continue along with me on this journey with Harry and his merry band of chaos bringers!  
> Tomorrow, we will most likely be heading towards Christmas!


	31. An Unexpected Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending of the term and beginning of the winter holiday season!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!   
> It's here, at last!

Christmas snuck up on Harry faster than any other Holiday he had ever anticipated before. Snow fell, covering the grounds with a softness that brought stillness to the castle grounds. The school was still on high alert, so students could only have snowball fights under faculty advisement, which led to some pretty hilarious fights. The most memorable of which was a fight including Dumbledore, the entire Weasley family on campus, Hagrid, Fang, Seamus, Dean, and McGonagall. Somehow, no one is really quite sure, Seamus managed to make a snowball catch fire and singe Hagrid's beard. Dumbledore put out the fire with an impressive snow wave that covered Hagrid up to the neck. Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Flitwick all watched the fight while drinking hot chocolate in the ambient warmth from a conjured fire. That was a fabulous day. 

(Harry was also now slightly terrified of Dumbledore and McGonagall after watching them transform innocent snow into an epic transfiguration duel in the middle of the courtyard. Sometimes he forgot that his teachers were scarily competent and had fought in wars.)

Exams were torture, as always. Hermione forced Harry and Ron to quiz her at every meal and before bed every night, no matter how much they assured her that she knew the information. It wasn't until halfway through his potions written test that he realized it was just her sneaky way to make sure he and Ron studied as well. He was grateful when he remembered the answer to one of Snape's trick questions, and he smiled brightly to the Professor as he turned in his parchment at the end of class. (Snape didn't know how to feel about a grinning Harry Potter, so he just nodded and went back to marking papers.)

The first day of the holidays arrived, the day of departure from the castle, and Harry bounced the entire way down from the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hold on, Mate!" Ron called and he ran after Harry. "You're acting like you swallowed and entire bottle of Wide Eye or something."

Harry grinned.

"I get to have Christmas at home!" Harry did a little fist pump. "With Sirius and Remus and we're going to decorate a tree and bake cookies and drink hot chocolate-"

"It will be wonderful," Hermione said soothingly, as she gently directed them down the stairs where they were blocking traffic.

"You'll have to come over and play a pickup game with us." Ron enthused as they made their way down the stairs and into the Hall. "Bill and Charlie both got time off to come for Christmas this year and we would have even teams if you came. I bet you'd catch the snitch faster than Charlie, but if I'm on his team, I'll have to root for him, you know, family over all, or whatever," he rolled his eyes as Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. 

"That's not what you said last time I played with you and Fred knocked me off my broom. I think it was _Eat dirt, you villainous witch_ or something similar." Ginny took the last sausage from the serving plate right before Ron reached for it. "Finders keepers!" she yelled before taking a giant bite from it. Hermione sighed and mumbled something about looking forward to a quiet Christmas away from insane quidditch fanatics. Harry just ignored all of them and looked up to see the head table filled with teachers, most of them probably counting down the minutes until they could leave the school themselves. He wondered if they had families they were going home to, or if they were like Snape, all alone in the world. That was a rather sad way to live, in his opinion.

"Potter!" Malfoy's voice cut across his musings about his professors' lives outside of school. Harry turned to see Malfoy stalking over with his two bodyguards trailing behind him. They looked rather confused, but were tromping after him anyway.

"Malfoy," Harry replied calmly. "About to head home for Christmas?" Malfoy nodded and handed Harry a rather expensive looking letter. Harry hesitantly took it and it opened on its own as soon as it touched his hand. The cream colored parchment shimmered in the morning light as it released silver rose petals and the scent of roses, lavender, and balsam needles. The edges of the parchment came together gracefully to form a rough estimation of a pair of lips, and spoke.

"To Mr Harry Potter, Lord Potter, and Cousin Sirius, Lord Black,

You are cordially invited to the annual Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor, on the 21st of December at seven o'clock in the evening. You may each bring a date if so desired, and I expect you to be in proper wizarding dress robes. (Sirius, if you arrive in clothing that is less than antiquate, I will dress you myself with robes I find in the attic, and the only ones that would fit you are several centuries out of date.) I look forward to formally making your acquaintance, Mr Potter. 

Best Regards,

Narcissa Black Malfoy"

The letter folded up on itself, turning into a silver calling card with green lettering and little holly berries decorating the corners with splashes of red. Harry gently settled it into his pocket and looked to Malfoy. 

"Please thank your mother for me, Malfoy. I anticipate we will be attending, although I must speak with my godfather before formally responding." He said with an air of manufactured gravitas. Malfoy's serious face slowly spread into a grin.

"Well, it seems as if those etiquette lessons actually stuck, Potter!" 

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mother will be so proud," Malfoy continued, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "All the work I have put into your bearing and manners will reflect well on my tutelage." 

"He's gone off his rocker, mate," Harry thought he heard Seamus whisper to Ron next to him.

"They may," Harry grinned. "But you're also going to have Sirius there and he's impossible to control."

"I am, am I?" The wizard in question strolled down from the high table where he had been eating breakfast next to Remus. "I'll have you know that I know how to behave at a proper party-"

"You know how, but will you?" Harry countered. Sirius grinned.

"If I didn't think Cousin Narcissa would murder me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing half of Gryffindor table to burst out in laughter. He turned back to Malfoy. "I formally accept the invitation, and you can tell your mother that I can dress myself, and we won't be bringing any dates." Then he grinned wickedly and even Harry was a little afraid for the mischief those gleaming eyes promised. "It will be just like Cousin Bella's wedding!" Then he turned and sauntered back up to the high table.

"What happened at Cousin Bella's wedding?" Hermione asked in curious trepidation. Malfoy shrugged with a frown. 

"I don't know. We don't talk about her much since she's in Azkaban. I barely remember her." He paused. "She liked to laugh hysterically, I think?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Harry said.

.....

Several hours later, Harry found himself seated in front of the burning fireplace in Moony's Cottage, drinking a mug of hot chocolate and watching Sirius sing and dance along to the radio as he helped Remus pull all the decorations out of boxes. He was seriously glad, no pun intended, that he had been able to floo to Wales with the two adults instead of ride the train all the way back to London. He loved his friends, but listening to them bicker all the time was tiring. It was deemed safer this way, for him, and so the teachers riding the train (in the event of another dementor attack) wouldn't have to worry about the three students who seemed to attract trouble more than any other.

Sirius had already shown him the dress robes he had secretly had made for Harry (I had a feeling Cousin Cissy was going to ask. She's been hinting at something for weeks at our afternoon teas. Probably had to convince that great blond ponce of a husband to let me in the house after that last time with the carp, you know.) He felt rather dapper wearing them. The looked like a cross between a modern tailcoat tuxedo and a Victorian gentleman's attire, but with a detachable shoulder cape and acromantula silk britches and fashionable dragon hide knee boots. Harry's outfit was black with green and blue accents. Sirius' on the other hand was a deep burgundy with black and silver accents, the symbol for the House of Black stitched into the fabric across his back and a moving picture of a raven embroidered into his waistcoat.

Harry was looking forward to the Yule Ball, actually, which seemed to surprise Remus.

"I've never actually been to that many parties," Harry said as he helped Remus hang a bow of holly across the door into the kitchen. "I cooked and cleaned for them, but never got to actually _go_ to any of them at the Dursley's house. And if they were going out, they usually locked me in my cupboard and left me all night." Remus had needed to tie Sirius to a chair to keep him from going after the Dursleys (again) and trying to teach them a lesson not to mess with Harry (again) so he wouldn't end up in Azkaban for murder (again).

The three of them transformed the little cottage into a brightly decorated Christmas extravaganza in only a few hours. Holly, laurel, pine, and mistletoe decorated the inside of the cabin, and little floating glowing balls of different colors floated around the windowsills and across the ceiling. The tree they had chosen was literally uprooted and brought inside in a giant pot. 

"We'll replant it once we're done with it," Sirius shrugged when Harry asked about just conjuring a tree if they weren't going to cut it down the old fashioned way. "Why waste magic on something like that, when we can use a real one?"

Sirius told him stories about Christmas at the Potter's home after he had run away from Grimmauld Place, the house he lived in for his childhood.

"So, this was after we had perfected the transformation, but James didn't think about what alcohol would do to our abilities to do magic. It was hilarious! Mum Potter found us there in the morning." He was laughing so hard, tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. "There I was, naked as the day I was born, snoring next to the fireplace. Prongs was stuck-" he wheezed. "Stuck by the antlers in the garland around the tree! He'd knocked down about half the ornaments and caused this huge ruckus. The silencing spells we put up while we were drinking wore off while we were sleeping, so in comes Mum, expecting a nice quiet cup of tea in front of the tree. Instead she gets a naked Black and a stag covered in tinsel, ornaments, and half the needles from the tree. She took pictures!"

Harry laughed as Remus shook his head, muttering about bad influences on impressionable young minds. Sirius just launched into another story as they continued setting up their tree.

I love magic, Harry thought to himself more than once. It was so much easier to do household work when you could use magic. By the time for dinner, Harry was exhausted, but happy, and looking forward to the Yule Ball the following evening. As he lay down in bed that night, listening to Remus yelling across the house at Sirius to _stop singing and go to SLEEP YOU BIG LUMP_ he sighed contentedly and smiled to himself. It was already the best Christmas he had ever had, and it hadn't even started yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. It has been an insane week, but I've finally had time to finish this and post it. My brother had to leave at 4am to catch a flight back and we've been spending as much time with him as we could before he had to leave.   
> I do plan to continue updating! It will be sporadic as you can probably tell.   
> Thank you all for your kind comments and for enjoying this story!


End file.
